Daughter of the Sea
by Vampirelover12100
Summary: An inspired story from Pokepika's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard It's a fem!Luffy story. This one is really one of my main calls just a fanfic about a fanfic. Real summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Whitebeard and Sea Kings

This story was inspired by Pokepika's Haunt. Her story One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard is one of most personal favorites. I do have her consent on this story and really appreciate her for that. The summary is Pokepika's as well with minor adjustments

Summary:10 years ago, one 4 year old Monkey D. Luffy, 10 year old Ace, and 11 year old Sabo, met the most dangerous man to ever sail the seven seas, White Beard, and his beloved crew. Watch how events turn out for the siblings as they grow up with the famous White Beard pirates. Warning: Fem!Luffy fanfic, Ace ate his Devil Fruit before he meets Whitebeard. Starts right before the cannon ball that supposedly killed Sabo hits.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and this story is highly inspired by Pokepika's Haunt's story "One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard"

* * *

Sabo and Luffy were on a small boat that they stole and were headed out to sea, to travel around to the other side of the island. It was the shortest route back to Fushia Village. Ace was watching on a nearby cliff with a smile on his face, happy that his brother and little sister were able to escape without any troubles but he thought too soon. The Celestial Dragon had shot at the small boat setting it aflame, Ace had yelled to his siblings to jump ship and save themselves, but just as the Celestial Dragon was about to sink it completely the little four-year-old Luffy had pushed her older brother into the water saving him from further injury while Luffy had taken the shot harshly.

"Luffy!" Sabo shouted and before he could climb onto the wreckage to save his sister, the Lord of the Coast had snatched him up by his shirt and dragged him to the cliff where Ace was waiting for them. Sabo shot around and glared at the sea king. "Kou, why didn't you save Luffy? She's your friend isn't she?"

The dark brown beast only shook its head before diving back into the water, Luffy was his master and she had ordered him to save her brother and that was what he did and he needed to help heal her wounds as soon as possible.

* * *

Ace and Sabo stared at the burning remains of the boat, suddenly out of nowhere a flaming blue bird had swooped down to boat, clutching a bloodied body in its talons and made it's way to the cliff where Ace and Sabo were.

Gentaly laying down the girl on the soft grass. The boys darted to their little sister who was covered from head to toe in her own blood, they didn't touch her but they could make out the rise and fall of her chest, it was only a matter of time till she lost too much blood. The sea king had returned, it's large head broke the surface of the water, a vial fill with a sparkling blue substance clench between its teeth and dropped it on his master's lap, Ace was quick to make Luffy drink the liquid. They had dealt with the unique substance before when the girl was heavily injured and before they knew it she had woken up like she was late for something important. She glance around at her surrounding and spotted her worried brothers.

"Sabo-nii! Are you okay?" The little girl spat out.

Her older brother was on the brink of tears but nodded his head. Ace on the other hand grew more and more furious.

"You idiot you're lucky to be alive! Don't worry about Sabo, he's fine! What the hell were you thinking?" Ace screamed. Luffy cringing as he continued to scold her, she felt a change in the ocean's features and then turned to look out to the sea to see a gigantic boat with a whale figurehead, a man with a white cresent mustache, that curled towards the sky and scars littered over his chest standing at the head of the boat. They all heard him yell in a booming voice.

"I'm placing this island under my protection, the nobles are to leave immediately, I won't tolerate your insolence here. This island is mine!"

The Celestial Dragon had _attempted _to fight back but was only to be _punched_ further than they had expected. The Government wasn't going to be happy with the sudden news. Whitebeard had recieved the news of the saftey of the residents on the boat and had docked the Moby Dick at Fushia Village. There wasn't too much hassles from the citizens, they had dealt with a few pirates before but no one like them but he waited there for his son Marco to return with the child that he saved, regardless.

* * *

Ace, Sabo and Luffy were walking to Fushia Village, Ace had given up his shirt to cover the bloodied clothes. They did thank the man that had saved their sister's life, even if they shouldn't have to worry about they little sister they couldn't help it because Luffy was a child of the sea and she wasn't going to die from something as simple as that for a long time but it still worried them non the less. They reached the docks where Whitebeard towered over the children; Ace and Sabo could feel the intimidating aura the man emitted, but Luffy had other ideas.

"You're huge and so old! Are those scars real? Are you devil fruit user? That punch was so cool but I'm sure I could've taken care of it." She beamed. Ace and Sabo slammed a hand over their sister's mouth before she got them all killed but Whitebeard just gave a hearty laugh and patted the little girl's head, despite getting blood on his huge hands.

"Gurarara, they're real and yes, I am devil fruit user." He stared down at the little girl who had already taken a full recovery from her injures. "What's your name?"

Luffy ripped her brother's hands from her mouth, took a quick breath before she could talk to the man. Still smiling her toothy smile, she replied.

"Monkey D. Luffy." She pointed to the older boys next to her. "These are my brothers, Ace-nii and Sabo-nii."

Ace turned to Sabo, nodding their heads in unision, picked up their little sister and sprinted in the other direction before she talked too much for their own comfort. The pirates didn't need to know what could get them into trouble. Whitebeard and Marco stared at the running children and then stared at each other before laughing.

"They're real interesting kids aren't they, Marco?" Whitebeard said.

"They sure are but something concerns me," He stated seizing the laughter to a halt before he continued. "When I pulled the girl out of the rumble she was covered head to toe in her own blood and when I dropped her off at the cliff, a sea king had come out of the water and gave them a vial that healed all of the girl's wound instantaneously."

This caused a many eyebrows to arch, they have never heard of a sea king helping someone or a medicine that could cure injures miraculously, however it certainly made their stay on the island all the more interesting.

* * *

Whitebeard and Marco had heard footsteps approunching and watched as a woman with dark green hair with a bandana wrapped over her head and an apron making her way towards them casually, with a soft smile on her face.

"I'm Makino, the owner of the local bar. The boys have told me how you saved Luffy and I must thank you for all your help. Please feel free to come and have a drink and a meal whenever you feel like and if you have any questions feel free to ask."

Makino was the type to welcome guests with open arms and since they saved Luffy from possible death she had taken upon herself to thank the men even if they were pirates. She wasn't one to judge a person by whatever title that was given to them and waited paciently for their reply to offer.

The pirates stared at the woman, Marco was the first to ask his question.

"I was wondering about Luffy. She seems to have some sort of power but we don't know what. Would you know?"

Makino tapped a finger against her chin; she had known the girl since she came to the island and then shook her head to the blonde haired man's question.

"Luffy was found on the beach wrapped in a blanket with nothing but her necklace with her name on it and lived with her brothers up at the mountain bandit's house. I've never seen her with any sort of powers so to speak. I would say to ask them but they're pretty withdrawn at the moment due to the ealier incident but they are really lovely kids, it just takes a bit of time to trust other people."

With an acknowledging nod from the man, Makino left to bring the beer to the pirate ship. They had earned it and even if the mayor was practaclly the opposite towards people with titles, it wasn't going to stop her from acknowledging the pirates.

* * *

Ace and Sabo glared down at their little sister rather harshly, they didn't know how long they could put up with her blunt antics, she had caused a lot of troubles for them. They were sitting at the cliff debating what to argue about first.

"Luffy you're stupidily lucky Kou came with the vile. Do you know how lucky you are?" Ace said harshly. Still glaring daggers at the girl.

"But I knew Mama could heal me. T-that's why I pushed Sabo-nii before he got injured." Tears were treatening to spill out of her eyes but she held strong. She tightened her hold on her face and refused to show her tears to her brothers. She was a strong girl after all.

Ace and Sabo felt like they had kicked a puppy and hugged her at the same time and the tears natural flowed their cause and stained Sabo clothes and soaked Ace's bare shoulder. They heard the water next them break and they watched as Lord of the Coast had his gaze on the little girl.

"Luffy-sama, the pirates have taken up the bar. What are you going to do?" 

She wiped away the tears away forcefully, rubbing her eyes until they were red. She thought about what the sea king had said and then informed her brothers about the little message and they all grew devilish smirks.

* * *

For the passed couple of days that the Whitebeard pirates were on Dawn Island they were faced with countless pranks from the children and were growing more paranoid with every corner they turned. Ace and Sabo were practaclly kililing themselves over how hiliarious the crew's reaction of the whole thing was to them. They decided to given them a break for the day just to see _how_ paranoid they were.

Luffy was drinking juice at Makino's bar, happily swinging her feet over the stool that was located at the counter. Marco had walked into the bar exhausted from the previous days antics and spotted the little girl drinking juice at the counter and sat down next to her.

"Luffy," He said as he sat down next the girl at the counter. She turned her attention to the man who had saved her life but didn't put the glass down. She gave a slight nod, indicating that she was listening slightly. "I want to ask you a few questions."

Luffy placed her glass down, giving him her full attention, she wasn't going to be rude after all.

"Shoot." She replied

Marco debated to himself on which question to ask first, there were so many that littered through out his mind and then came to one.

"What are you?" The question sounded every rude when it was said, things always sounded better in someone's head, though to his surprise Luffy didn't even give a second thought before answering and wasn't the slightest bit offended.

"I'm the daughter of the sea." Luffy grinned, obviously proud of that fact and then stared at the blonde haired man. His face was blank with confusion and obviously didn't understand the point she was trying to get across. She stared at her hand, waited till Marco's gazed followed her's and changed her hand into a dragon like claw that was littered with ruby red scales and long deadly nails and held it up to him.

"Is it a Devil Fruit?"

Her expression wasn't one that Marco was expecting, she looked like she was going to murder someone. He harshly swallowed the lump in throat and continue with the nervous eye contact.

"I would never go near one of those fruits plus Mama personally drowns all of them. No exception." Marco was getting more curious by what the girl said.

"Who's 'Mama'?"

But before Luffy could continue blabbering her mouth off, Ace had swooped in and stole his sister back.

Marco sighed as he saw his chance for answers get dragged away by a ten-year-old boy. Ace had dragged Luffy all the way back to the cliff where he sat her down and scolded her about telling them too much information and told her to stay put. Sabo was feeding the local sea king and was needed come help, so he left soon after.

Luffy did as Ace had told her to do and waited patiently, swinging her legs over the edge, but was soon knocked unconscious by something hard to her head. Ace and Sabo were on their way back to their sister but saw Luffy being carried off by different group of mountain bandits. Dadan's group, though they were the toughest in the area, weren't stupid attack Luffy however these bandits were.

"Sabo go find help now! I'll follow them and make sure Luffy's okay." Ace ordered. Sabo didn't need any further instruction and ran in the direction of the village. Ace had followed the bandits, he wanted to kill them all for harming Luffy but if he were to advance, they could kill her without a second thought. The next simplest thing to do; the only thing he could do was follow them to their hideout.

* * *

Sabo raced through the village in hope of finding someone help their sister, he knew that she could always ask her mother for help but she was too damn stubborn for her own good some times. He ran to the Party Bar, no one was there. He sprinted to the docks and found Marco and Whitebeard talking about something and noticed the distressed boy. Jogging up to him, they watched as he stopped, his hands on his knees while he caught his breath.

"Sabo what's the matter?" Marco asked, trying to keep the calm in his voice to reassure the boy.

"It's Luffy...she was taken by...mountain bandits…Ace is...following them." Sabo huffed. Once gaining enough strength, he tugged on Marco's shirt sheelve and led them in the direction of the forest.

Once they had reached the forest, Marco picked up the boy and ran in the direction Sabo had instructed, Whitebeard following behind them. They soon caught up to Ace who running towards them, obviously held knowledges of their little sister's location and told them that he found where they were. Marco had released his hold on the top hatted child and watched as they zipped through the dense brush.

Ace and Sabo were actually a lot faster then they imagined and made their way to a beaten down hut in a clearing. It looked like one of the buildings pulled out of Grey Terminal. The brothers nodded to each other before running to an open window and peeked in to see the little girl tired up, short black hair ruffled up and white shirt covered in dirt, shorts turn apart and in tatters. Luffy's breaths were heavy, a cough and blood trickled down tiny chin.

The boys were filled with rage to see their little sister in such a condition; they were about to storm in and destroy anything in their path but a hand was placed on each of the brother's shoulders. Marco had finally caught up with the boys and stopped them from doing anythiny too dangerous, otherwise the little girl was going to be a enough trouble than she wanted to get herself into. They heard footsteps shift in the hut and turned attention to hone in on their converation.

"That's a pretty necklace you've got there girly." The head bandit said as he stalked his way to Luffy. He gave her a toothy grin, as he eyed the golden necklace that hung low around her scrawny neck.

"Don't touch my necklace!" Her voice alone could have stopped anyone in their footsteps but it didn't take long for the head of the bandits to recover and continue casually strolling up to the girl. The leader just knelt down to her height and clutched the pure golden necklace in his hand. Rubbing the smooth surface against thick skinned thumb.

Ace and Sabo started trembling in their spot. Marco looked down at the boys, tightening grip on the boys to prevent them from moving, thinking that they further enraged but he was wrong when he saw the absolute terror in their eyes. Sabo was the first to react and yelled in a hushed tone.

"We need to get out of here. If he takes off that necklace it's going to be the end of us." Just as he said that the sound of scraping of metal came from the inside of the hut. Ace had grabbed Sabo's hand, the other gripping onto Marco's arm and they dragged themselves back into the forest to see Whitebeard keeping his distance. When they reached a safe distance they watched as the hut crumbled away and a ruby red serpent, thick red fins on its arms, a dragon like head, raven mane and twin twisted horns sprouting from its head. Its scaly body grew larger then anything they have ever seen, even Whitebeard was surprised to see something probably twenty maybe thirty times larger them himself.

"This is what she meant by daughter of the sea." Marco muttered.

Luffy's serpent form was witnessed all over Dawn Island and wasn't taken lightly, screams could be heard all way from the town. After Luffy had crushed the bandits from under her, she spotted Whitebeard, Marco and her brothers staring up at her. She turned her head away in shame and dragged her snake like body into the ocean and stayed deep under the water surface until things settled down.

A similar incident happened before and she had to live under the water for a two month, she withered in loneliness, she wanted to see Ace, Sabo, Makino and the mayor but knew it would put them in harms way. Marines had swarmed the island in search of the supposed sea king and claimed in on the safety of the residents that they stayed for a while but when Luffy refused to surface until given word from the her friend, Kou. She wasn't already in a very bad mental condition.

* * *

Ace watched his sister slide into the ocean and wasted no time to rushed to the ruins to find her golden chain. Sabo had joined the search.

When Ace had finally gathered all of the pieces, he went back to Marco with the glittering gold and seashell with the girl's name it and thrusted it into his face. His expression was filled with anger, hatred and determination.

"Marco, can you please help her. If she has to go through something like this again I don't know how long it'll be till we see her again and I'm positive the marines will come to take her, now that they know she's here." Ace wasn't the one to beg, but his sister's life was once again in terrible danger. She'll be dragged away if they didn't do something quick.

Marco stared down at the gold chain, pulled it in his hand. It was a lot heavier then he had originally thought and they all rushed back to the town. The villagers had spotted the red sea king and were running around panicking. Ace had explained along the way that the necklace was from her mother to keep her from transforming when she got too _emotional, _the sooner they fixed it and got it back around her neck the sooner she could come home, though they couldn't really call it home anymore.

Sabo had interjected at this point to ask them something.

"Whitebeard it may be a lot to ask but can you take us with you on your voyage? Luffy isn't safe here anymore and family sticks together."

Ace nodded is head in agreement, he wasn't going anywhere without Luffy. Whitebeard only smiled at the boy's little speech.

"Well said. Welcome to the family, my sons."

* * *

AN: Everything about Luffy's heritage will be explained in the next chapter about the meaning of being the "Daughter of the Sea"


	2. Chapter 2: Family Consent

Since this story **is** inspired by another story and some of the scenes **will** be similar if you have read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and this story was inspired but Pokepik's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard

Summary: The two brothers have a lot to worry about: Luffy, the crazy old man and falling over board.

* * *

Sabo found himself sitting on the Moby Dick's railing, watching the sea in anticipation, hoping to see that little flicker of red on the surface of the water. Ace was pacing around the deck, waiting for the necklace to be mended, when Marco had handed it to some of the most skilled blacksmiths on the ship. Though they had said it was going to be a difficult job but a quick one, it didn't stop Ace from wearing down the floorboards. Marco was also waiting in the crude slience for his crew to finish repairing the golden necklace and then decided to receive some answers to his unanswered questions.

"Ace, why would the Navy so worred about a really large sea king?"

Ace stopped pacing and Sabo had turned around to join in on the conversation. Ace took over first, walking over the First Division commander to keep word from spreading. They had enough trouble through out the whole week and didn't need bounty hunters on their tails.

"It's not because Luffy's a sea king. It's her mother."

"Who's her mother? An even bigger sea king." He joked but they both shook their heads, grim expressions flushed over their usual cheerful faces. Sabo's hat had shadowed his face as he stared down at the deck. Ace had allowed his bangs to hide his expression though it wasn't doing much good.

"It's sea itself." Ace muttered so softly that even he had trouble hearing himself. They sat down in a triangle on one side of the deck away from the hussle and bustle of the other crewmates. Keeping things low was important at this moment in time, if the crew wanted to know than all they had to do was ask, but right at that moment wasn't the best.

"Luffy told us that every thousand years a child is born from the sea. She's capable of commanding all that live in the ocean, that's fishmen to mermaids to sea kings and even the water itself. But why the government want her for is because the sea will do anything for her, she would be considered a valuable weapon for the World Government." Sabo took in a breath before pointing something else out that would've been a great concern. "The Government would've need to use the Buster Call because there if she were to be a weapon it would be easy. There wouldn't be any evidence of anyone being there."

Sabo explained how when he was taken back by his parents to continue being their heir, Luffy had smashed down the front gate and most of the mansion single handedly. When she reached the office where he, his father and mother were waiting, Luffy had asked her mother to sink exactly half of his father's ships. A moment later he had received a call that exactly what she asked happened and threatened that if they didn't return Sabo to her side she would pull their whole business into the ground. After that, they made their escape on the little boat that was hit by the Celestial Dragon.

Marco was shocked to hear what that little girl was capable of such destuction and understood why the government would want her so badly. He felt the need to protect his new little sister.

Just before they could continue their talk, the blacksmiths had returned from the lower parts of the Moby Dick with the necklace in their hands and headed towards the trio. Marco was relieved when he saw the jewellery in one piece.

Sabo had jumped up and snatched the golden chain into his hand, thanked the man for his fine work and rushed over to Ace who was still sitting on the deck, staring out at the sea.

"Ace do you still have that whistle?" Sabo asked desperately.

Ace nodded and pulled out a long silver whistle tied to a piece of silk red string out of his pants pocket. Pulling it close to his lips and let out a hard breath. There was no sound and Marco questioned what it was suppose to do. That was until the Eighth Division commander came up to the deck blocking his ears (AN: Whether fishmen had ears or not, I'm not sure, just presume they do.).

The fishman, Namur had heard an ear-piercing whistle and was determined to find out what it was. Storming onto the deck and over to the higher ranking commander, who had two kids with him at the moment.

"What the hell was that?" Namur grumbled rather loudly. Marco however only gave him a questionable look of confusion.

"You heard it?" Marco questioned.

Namur was about to retort back but a giant leather brown sea king with a blue hair sticking up and piercing red eyes had bloke the surface of the water and made its way to the railing of the Moby Dick. Sabo and Ace walked up to the railing in a rather calm manner as the rest of the crew who were onboard were getting ready for a battle.

"Kou we got Luffy's necklace repaired and we need you to convince her to come to the ship. No matter what." Sabo's voice was stern as he threw the necklace to the sea king with full force and watched as it caught the jewelry in between its teeth and dived back into the ocean to find their little sister.

* * *

The rest of the day, Sabo and Ace had returned to Dadan's place to pack up all of their things. Marco had accompanied them and was talking to their caretaker about the children, she didn't say much considering they were always running around the forest and not doing their chores but she did ask him to look after the brats, they were going to be a handful. By the time they returned to the ship they found a very tired Luffy sitting on top of Whitebeard's lap, as he sat in his throne in all his glory. Whitebeard still didn't know how the girl got there in the first place but she looked liked she had another exhausting day and wasn't going to bother his new daughter.

Unfortunately for him, Ace and Sabo had other ideas.

"Oi Luffy you can't just go sitting wherever you want." Ace yelled.

Whitebeard chuckled and watched as the girl still had the energy to fight with her brothers. Sat up, hands in between her legs to level herself and glared at the boys way below her.

"I sit where I want and Papa doesn't mind."

Ace raised an eyebrow.

"Papa? I thought we call him Pops."

The Third Division commander, a large man, bodied in armour, took it upon himself to inform the tiny boys of the situation at hand. After witnessing the argument between his captain and the little girl, he had a lot of conflicting feelings about the 'debate'.

Jozu wasn't one to stand inbetween a fight with his captain but he had lost against the four year old girl in the most confusing argument he had ever heard, in his life.

"We do, your little sister seems to have other ideas. They went on a complete debate about it and her sense of logic had won in her favour. I'm still not to sure how it happened either. "

The crew watched as pity wash over the two young boys' face as they stared up at their captain. Whitebeard only gave another hearty laugh when he saw his sons' faces. They had obviously dealt with the little girl unusual sense of persuasion. He turned to the rest of his sons as he announced that they were having a party for their new little brothers and sister.

Cheers rang out and Whitebeard was even happier when Luffy had convinced the nurses to let him drink as much has he wanted. They set out to sea the next day, the children waving their farewells to the villagers, but something was bothering the boys. Ace jumped down from the railing and headed back towards the deck.

"Luffy what happens when Jiji hears about this?" Ace asked. He watched as Luffy climbing her way onto Whitebeard's lap like it he was a bloody mountain in her way. The giant man looked down to his youngest son with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's your old man?" He asked. Ace shifted under his gaze, Sabo had walked back onto the deck to answer the question when he heard it.

"Garp." Sabo replied from the other side of the deck, stopping all the conversations from the pirates on the deck.

"The marine hero?"

Sabo nodded his head, his eyes watching his little sister sprawled out across Whitebeard's leg in exhaustion, not a care in the world, like she had completed her life goal. Climbing Whitebeard like a mountain. Ace was shuffling around but had enough and sat down, huffing under his breath.

"Crazy old man will find us sooner or later."

Just as he said that, the whistling of a canon firing, drew the crews gaze to the marine ship with a dog figurehead and a certain vice-admiral launching himself onto the Moby Dick. Garp looked about the ship and spotted his little angel on Whitebeard's lap, waving her hand to her grandfather, Ace grumbling under his breath on the deck and no doubt that if both of them were there, than Sabo was close by too.

"Oi~ Jii-chan!" Luffy cheered. She wasn't too worried about her adoptive grandfather taking her back because she could always sink his ship and the amount of times she had did that he had finally gave in to her reasoning and didn't bother her about a lot of things.

"Luffy! What are you doing? Get down from there, I'm taking you and your brothers home." Garp growled.

Ace was the voice of reason for once and stood back up, glaring at the old marine.

"No can do old man. The island's seen Luffy two too many times and Pops agreed to take care of us."

"Well I'm not letting you become pirates!"

"Yeah, well we're not letting our little sister become a weapon for the marines!" The ten-year-old yelled and he had a point, that even Garp couldn't argue with. He didn't like the idea of his grandkids becoming pirates but at the very least they had their freedom and a small part of him, a very very small part, trusted Whitebeard that he would keep them safe at all cost.

"Whitebeard." Garp said. "Though I don't like to admit it but I trust that you'll keep them safe." Whitebeard nodded his head, he was honestly expecting to fight the man but with what Ace had said he could understand what the marine was going through. It was going to be even harder for him when they got bounties on their heads.

With that the marines left without a fight, though some of the pirates were disappointed, the more experienced ones were happy that they didn't have to face the marine hero. Luffy had regained her energy and spent the rest of the day exploring the enormous ship, talking with a lot of the other pirates and figured to keep herself from getting lost she sat on the figurehead and watched the sea as the sun set.

Ace and Sabo were watching their sister when Thatch, the Fourth Division commander had walked up to ask something.

"I know the figurehead is huge but what if she falls off?"

Sabo looked up to the man with the ridiculous hair with a 'are-you-stupid' look.

"Even if she did, I don't think any of us will need to worry about, the girl can breath under water."

That was when Ace had an even more important question to ask.

"When's dinner?"

Just the word had caught the little girl's ears and she had already sprinted at Thatch and tackled him, clasping her whole body around the man's waist and resisted to remove herself.

"Yeah! When's dinner?" Her cheery little voice rang like bells.

Thatch could only laugh, picking up the girl and walked them to the dining room, where everyone was all over the place grabbing whatever they could before it disappeared. They followed the commander to their table and gaped at the amount of food that was displayed. Luffy jumped out of Thatch's grip and joined her brothers in inhaling the food. The commanders laughed at the sight of their youngest siblings and was slightly amazed that they were capable of eating just as much as their captain. They were going to have a lot interesting experiences with their new brothers and sister.

* * *

AN: Yeah another chapter done. I wasn't completely sure how to end this one but I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3: Taking a Nap

AN: Another inspired chapter with a bit of a twist. There's going to be a bit of time skipping since Luffy can't stay four forever but I'm sure you'll get the drift.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and this story is inspired by Pokepika's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard.

Summary: What happens when Luffy decides to take a nap.

* * *

Luffy was the type of girl who always followed her brothers around everywhere, since they were the only people who see loved spending time with the most. But now that their family was even bigger she wanted to spend time with everyone but even she wasn't capable of causing _that_ much trouble, even with her brother's help. It was very difficult pranking over 1600 men.

Luffy was lying on Whitebeard, again. Arms tucked nicely behind her head, watching the birds in the sky swoop passed them with all the freedom in the world. She then rolled her eyes back and watched the overly large man with a sake bottle pressed to his lips. Curiousity was a good and bad trait of the little girl, but most of the time it was a bad trait with all the times Ace and Sabo had scolded her over it.

"Papa," Luffy said. Gaining the man's attention and placing the large bottle next to him but waited for her to continue. "What did you do before we came on board?"

Whitebeard only gave a smile to his youngest. He told her most of the adventures that he went on, but what he wanted the most was a family. All over the world they had heard his name and how he was famous for fighting the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger on par. That was when he noticed that Luffy hadn't commented until he looked down at the cute little four year old.

"Cool, you met Ace's dad!" The excitement in her voice soon trailed off and then went to a rather concerned yet nonchalant. "I wasn't supposed to say that. Don't tell Ace-nii I said that, he's touchy on the subject." Then jumped off his lap to find a place to hide before her brother heard she that spilt the beans and hunted her down. There wasn't much that frightened her but Ace had declared their sibiling relationship off because of it and she didn't appreaciate it one bit.

Ace had some sort of radar in him, that senseed when he was being talked about and walked onto the deck and over to Pops. They make eyes contact and it lasted a long time till the large man started to talk.

"Your father's Roger." He murmured, completely ignoring his daughter's warning. He watched the boil over with rage and caution.

"Who told you that?" Whitebeard raised an eyebrow.

"Take a guess." Whitebeard wasn't one to play games but he could tell that Ace was quick on his feet when he was mad. He spotted flames flickering off his shoulders and his hair. Whitebeard figured he was a devil fruit user. "I don't see why you're so angry. Roger may be your father but so am I. It doesn't matter who your parents are. We are all children of the sea and you're my son. "

Ace could only stared at the man in amazement. He let his anger die down before Whitebeard spoke again, "You ate a devil fruit didn't you?"

He nodded his head but didn't say anything. Whitebeard had instructed him to train his powers before something bad happened and then asked if Sabo had a devil fruit. Ace shook his head, his older brother was stronger than him, even with his devil fruit. Ace went off somewhere on the ship to train his powers and spotted Luffy following Marco around.

He stormed up the sister and proceeded to choke her, throwing her head around the place. Luffy's brain was most going so haywire at the moment, that she couldn't see the person in front of her and putting pieces together wasn't her sort of thing, she left that to Sabo.

"You little twerp no matter how many times I tell you not to do something, you always go and do it." He dropped her back on her feet, sighing in defeat and pointed a every harsh finger at her. "One of these days I swear, whatever it is, it's going to bite you in the butt."

Luffy was happy that she got away with minor injures this times and went back to chasing Marco around. He was going to teach her how to control her transformation and after multiple attempts at the transformation and holding it place, Luffy was capable of turning into her other form but smaller, with the necklace on.

The enchanted gold stopped her from going crazy and crushing everything in sight when she was younger, but she soon had complete control over it, as did Ace with his fire and Sabo was training with his lead pipe elsewhere. Even though the Whitebeard pirates had grown accustom to their new little siblings one thing that they didn't like was when one went missing.

They had returned to the Grand Line a couple of months ago and only found out about their youngest going missing was when her brother's noticed the absence.

* * *

Ace and Sabo were running around trying to find Luffy all over the ship and hadn't found a trace of her anywhere. Usually she was following one of the commanders for the day or sitting on Whitebeard's lap but that wasn't the case.

Ace had made his way to Marco who had watched the boys from a distance on the deck. They looked like they were looking for something or someone but now their faces looked desperate. Marco had sat up as Ace had his hands on his knees releasing a word through each breath.

"Have…you…seen…Luffy?"

"No, I heard one of the other commanders say that she was going to take a nap."

"What?! That's worst!"

Ace sprinted off again but this time along the railing and ran into Sabo along the way and shouted at each other about something that Marco couldn't quite catch. He watched as the siblings had ran off again in another direction, that being, the direction of Pops' chair. Marco had gotten up and ran to see what the issue was and saw Ace and Sabo trying to catch their breath before speaking.

"Pops it's terrible!" Ace shouted.

"What is it?" Whitebeard knew that if both of the siblings were running around without a call of a fire was something to be concerned about.

"Luffy took a nap and we can't find her."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. If that were it then there wouldn't be anything to worry about, but it was when Sabo had interjected that raised the alarms.

"No, when Luffy takes a nap she sleeps on the surface of the water, she's not any around the Moby Dick and we can't find her. The currents taken her away and who knows when she'll wake up."

"What?!" Marco and Whitebeard yelled.

Whitebeard jumped out of his seat, knocking over all of his medical equipment. The sound of the crashing equipment and the shouting was enough for the nurses and commanders to come running to the scene. Thatch was first to ask what the matter was and Whitebeard wasn't happy with the fact that his youngest was missing.

"A member of our family's missing! Luffy's missing, I want her found and I want her found now!"

The nurses were panicking about their captain's health while the pirates were jumping into their boats in a hurry to find their missing little sister and since they had returned to the Grand Line finding her was going to be difficult.

* * *

Drifting along the waves was a little girl with cropped black hair and a gold necklace. A ship was passing by and picked up the girl. She was sound asleep the whole time and wasn't planning on waking up any time soon. The captain of the boat, an infamous red haired pirate, saw the necklace with the girl's name on it, and then turned it over to see an even more infamous Jolly Roger carved into the back. They were going to have to make a detour to return Whitebeard's youngest daughter before something very unwanted came to them. The captain ordered to have their course changed and prepare for battle with the marines.

The marines weren't stupid enough to allow two Yonko to meet up, no matter how trivial the matter of discussion was.

* * *

All the commanders had returned from their search of the area and hadn't found any sign of the missing four year old in the passed five hours. The crew was getting antsy when Ace was storming around, flames flickering from his shoulders, Sabo was attempting to keep a level head about it, since a similar incident like this had happened before, but they were on the Grand Line and Marco was having an even more difficult time since he's never dealt with a missing member of the family.

Whitebeard glared down at the man that had boarded his ship, obviously not in the mood to put up with anyone, no matter who they were. This red-haired captain didn't take any notice of the giant and raise one arm to show that he meant no harm.

"What do you want brat? We're in the middle of something." Whitebeard growled.

Shanks chuckled; Whitebeard really was worried about his daughter. He shifted his long black cape to unveil the sleeping four year old. Whitebeard sank down into his seat and called off the search party. Ace, Sabo and Marco were the first on the scene to see their little sister still sleeping in the arms* of the Yonko.

The brothers rushed over to the man and Marco had taken the sleeping girl from the other Yonko, thanked him and grabbed the girl's brothers.

"Come on you two, we've all had a very busy day. I think we all need some sleep." The brothers yawned stiffly and followed Marco through the hallways to their room. Luffy had shifted in the familiar presence and slowly woke up and saw Marco carrying her with Ace and Sabo by his side.

"Sorry Marco-nii if I caused any trouble." She mumbled. Marco could only sigh; his little sister was going get herself into a lot of trouble if she kept it up.

"You're not taking naps in the sea any more, is that understood."

"Fine." She said as she snuggled her head into the man's chest and fell right back to sleep. All of them had fallen asleep when they reached the room, Marco didn't have the strength to return to his room and stayed with the kids over night.

Shanks and his crew had apparently also spent the night partying away but mostly because Red-Haired pirate's captain wanted to meet the little girl they returned. By the time Luffy had woken up in the morning, she made a b-line to Pops' room and climbed her way onto the old man's chests and sat their till he woke up.

"Luffy what are you doing?" Whitebeard asked. He didn't mind having his daughter sit on him since she was light as a feather but being woken up was a first.

"Papa, I'm hungry. When's breakfast?" She pouted. After her disappearing act the other day she didn't have anything to eat and most likely going to eat three times as much as she usually did. No matter where she went, she was always going to be his daughter and act the same.

"Gurarara, let's get some breakfast then shall we."

* * *

*Since Shanks didn't meet Luffy on Dawn Island I find it logical that he has both of his arms.

Those who have red Pokepika's story will know where all this came from but I promise there will be a new addition to the family later on but that's going to be a surprise for me to know and you to find out. :P


	4. Chapter 4: Something New?

AN: Welcome to my surprise chapter. It takes place two years later, that make Luffy (6), Ace (12) and Sabo (13). This chapter is a bit of a game for all you readers.

Summary: There's a surprise guest on the Moby Dick that the Whitebeard crew weren't expecting.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and this story is inspired by Pokepika's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard

* * *

It was another day on the Moby Dick where a six-year-old girl was sitting on the lap of the strongest man in the world without a care. Luffy was humming a little tune to herself and watched the sea kings pass the ship, she missed her friend who stayed behind in the East Blue to keep an eye on the island for them. Over the two years Luffy spent with the Whitebeard pirates she adapted a new trick of controlling water. Marco had figured it was just part of being the sea's daughter and then was finalized when a fishman by the name of Jinbe came for a friendly visit. Jinbe was defiantly wise for his age and always showed respect to those of a higher class, in his case, Luffy.

Namur had spotted the giant fishman before Luffy had the chance to smack him with her tail back into the sea. Luffy didn't like being treated like a deity and had thrown the eighth division commander over the railing countless times till he finally gave up. There was no telling what the little girl was capable of doing.

Jinbe had taken the other fishman's advice highly and spotted the little girl sitting on the old man's lap and gapped at the sight. He never would have imaged the feared Whitebeard to have a little girl casually sit on his lap and not care what he thought. Whitebeard saw the face of his old fishman friend and laughed at the sight. He patted the little girl on the head to catch her attention and then held out his hand to Jinbe.

"Luffy, meet Jinbe. I called him here to teach you about that water ability of yours."

Luffy turned to look at the blue fishman wearing a loose robe that showed a huge sun tattoo on his chest. Luffy found his beard to be the oddest of things but knew that if he was Pops friend then there was no doubt in her mind that he was a someone to highly trust. She jumped down from Whitebeard's lap with a bit of a thud, then sprinted passed the fishman, turned around and jumped onto his back.

Jinbe was amazed to say the least that she was the sea deity that ruled the ocean and was acting so childish even if she was just a child, Whitebeard just laughed at his youngest action.

* * *

Jinbe had trained the girl for a couple of months and had admit that she was extremely fast learner. Luffy had mastered fishman karate, turned herself to water for defense and her serpent form for offense. The girl was most likely unstoppable but also the most careless person the fishman had ever met but liked the girl non the less.

Luffy was running around the confusing set of corridors till she ran in to the Sixteenth Division commander and went up to him for some help. The cross-dressing man, Izo had felt a small tug on his kimono and looked down at his little sister who was was wearing a green shirt and black shorts. He noticed the blank expression on her face and knelt down to her level to look her in the eyes.

"Luffy-chan what's the matter? You look lost."

"Izo-nee, have you seen Ace-nii or Sabo-nii?" Luffy when she was littler, originally though Izo was a woman due to the way he dressed, but calling him her big brother didn't seem to fit, so she just continued calling him her sister, he didn't seem to mind. He always had a lot of dressing tips along with Haruta, the Twelfth Division commander, were the ones to take it upon themselves to make sure Luffy acted like a lady but went nowhere with the plan, and ended up being closer than ever.

"Hm, Ace and Sabo? Have you tried the kitchen?" Izo replied. Luffy shook her head.

"Thanks, Izo-nee." Luffy waved her hand as she skipped down the hallway to continue her search. Luffy happily skipped down the large hallway and noticed someone walking in the other direction. In Luffy's opinion he stuck out of place. The man was around eighteen or younger, lengthy black hair that stopped mid neck, dead expression, wearing a black suit and was walking calmly towards her.

Luffy found him odd but didn't bother since Ace and Sabo came first, just as she going to pass the man, he grabbed her around the neck a forced the struggling six year old into the air and against the wall.

Izo was about to go back to whatever he was doing when he heard a high-pitched scream that filled the whole ship. He was just about to run to Luffy but instead watched as said little girl had darted passed him and away to the main deck in the blink of an eye and following her was a dark hair boy with the expression of murder on his face, disappearing after her.

Izo followed the two hoping to find out what on earth was going on and help save his little sister from whatever had her screaming.

Luffy had ran through the hallways and made her way onto the deck. Some of the crew spotted the little girl and were about to ask her what the matter was till they were cut short when she made a mad dash to Pops' throne. Knowing fully well that he was there.

The man pursuing her had followed close behind her, anger slowly filling him. He darted around the side of the ship to cut the girl off and he was too fast for any of the pirates to catch him.

Luffy was just about to make it to Whitebeard when she saw the darkened figure tackle her to the ground. She once again struggling under his grasp.

* * *

Whitebeard had heard his little girl's scream from the lower deck and when she did something like that it raised high alarms. He knew that she would come to him, so he patiently waited for Luffy to show up, then saw her running like her life was in danger and then get tackled to the ground by a dark haired man in a suit.

Luffy screamed again and dragged the whole crew onto the deck.

"Papa! Make him stop!" Whitebeard was just about to get out of his seat to swat the boy away until she continued with something that they all weren't expecting. "It tickles. Make him stop. He keeps poking me."

The gapping looks she got, meant that they weren't going to help her, so Luffy did the honors of thrusting a hard scaled leg right where the sun doesn't shine and jumped out of the man's grip. Luffy saw the painful expression on her attacker and half the crew as they watched the torturous experience happen before them and darted her way onto her father's lap, where she knew all peace resided.

Whitebeard stared down at his daughter, she had an obvious struggle, her hair was all over the place and there were holes in the chest of her dress and a triumphant look on her face.

"Luffy what happened?" He asked. Luffy had this odd look on her features when she explained.

"This guy was walking up to me and then grabbed around the neck and started jabbing me with his finger into my chest. It tickled like hell you know and Haruta-nee said that if anyone made me uncomfortable, kicking them between the legs would stop them in their tracks."

The crew turned to a sheepish looking Haruta but before Luffy would continue, the man was on his feet and launched himself at the girl, only to get swatted away by the old man and into the ocean.

"Someone go get him, I want answers." Whitebeard ordered.

* * *

Welcome my lovely readers: This is a guessing game for you all and I'm going to offer a prize for the first five person who is able to guess who this mystery man is.

The prize is your very own chapter in my little story. I hope to read from and participate in my little game.


	5. Chapter 5: Pillow Duty

AN: This chapter is all over the place with no real purpose but I hope you like it. I know I do.

Summary: Answers?

Disclaimer: I don't know One Piece and this story is inspired by Pokepika's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard.

Luffy - 6, Ace - 12 and Sabo - 13

* * *

The man that was sitting before them on the deck was Rob Lucci sent by the World Government, if Luffy wasn't fighting for the World Government then she had to be exterminated and they sent their top member of the CP9, Rob Lucci to do the job. Luffy was baffled by the man's being and looked up at Whitebeard.

"Papa isn't that mission kind of," Luffy said "impossible." She knew fully well that at her level, that even haki couldn't stop her from changing to water and the chances of her death were impossible at that point. Whitebeard knew all the training his daughter went through, her life span wasn't going to wither and then went back to Lucci.

"You won't return until you complete your mission, will you?" He asked.

Lucci only glowered at the man, the chief director of CP9 had told him the mission had 99% chance of failing but when he received the job he would stop at nothing till he knew fully well that he had that the little girl's blood was on his hands. He was going to be staying on this ship for a long time.

Day after day Lucci had sneakily attacked the girl and learned over time that the only time he could _not_ attack her was when she napping. The pirate crew had told him (despite being a member of the government) countless times not to disturb her when she was asleep. However he foolishly did exactly what _not_ to, Luffy had tied him up with her tail, with a death grip and a most monstrous glare that even the old man was afraid of, and then proceeded to throw him far into the ocean, only to be eaten by a sea king. Luffy didn't care, she knew he would survive something as simple as that and glared at the sea.

Marco was leaning against the railing and watched the whole scene in amusement; anyone with a brain would know not the wake the little girl when she took her nap ever since they stopped her from sleeping in the sea.

"Luffy should we get someone to go get him?" Marco asked. Then regretted ever asking when the six year old turned to him with evil in her eyes.

"Let him drown." She hissed before going back to nap but changed her place to Pops' leg. They both stared at the little girl and vowed silently never to wake her up. For the first month Lucci was attacking her secretly and then did it openly, some of the times Whitebeard got in the way, most of the time Ace and Sabo protected their sister even if they knew she didn't need it but what annoying Lucci the most was that said little girl was completely oblivious to the whole thing. Whether she was just dense or chose to ignore it just made things worse for him.

* * *

Luffy was lying on the figurehead staring up at the sky and watched as Lucci had shadowed her face with him body. He was glaring down at her but her expression remained the same.

"What does it take to kill you?" He asked in an emotionless voice. Luffy just stared up at the older boy and shrugged her shoulders and then went back to staring up at the sky. Lucci sat down next to the little girl, crossing his legs and thought about his mission, at this point failure was the only thing left but he wasn't going to have that on his records, Spandam was just going to do things without him.

Luffy stared at the agent from the corner of her eye and shifted her form so her head was on his lap and her body curled up into a ball in front of him. Marco, Ace, Sabo and Thatch were cracking themselves over the scene as they watch Lucci silently panic over the situation. Thatch turned his little brothers holding up a camera and then lead them onto the figurehead. Marco was going to object to the idea but gave up out of sheer laziness and curiosity.

Thatch, Ace and Sabo were standing in front of Lucci and Luffy with large smiles plastered on their faces and did nothing to hide the camera. Lucci was internally screaming at the pirates and wanted to kill them and was just about to get up when the taller pirate interrupted his thoughts.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You move and she throws you back into the sea and you'll find yourself on Fishman Island."

Thatch held up the camera and the bright flash went off but just as they expected, Luffy hit her brothers into the ocean with her tail. Thatch had Ace in his arm while the other was holding up the camera high above water to keep them both from drowning. Marco was leaning against the railing snickering at their stupidity, he was just glad he was off 'pillow' duty and then returned to the deck.

Whitebeard was once again drowning himself in alcohol however put it down when his son had walked up to him with the same face but knew that he wanted to talk to him.

"Pops we got three idiots who got themselves overboard…again."

Whitebeard heard the curses that were coming form down below and then looked out in the direction of the figurehead.

"I'm guessing someone else is on 'pillow' duty. Who is it this time that got them overboard?"

As Whitebeard and Marco discussed Thatch, Ace and Sabo's stubborn act of getting pictures of everyone who ever got pillow duty, the rest of the crew were getting them out of the water. Marco went back to snickering when the three were finally fished out.

"I don't see why you keep getting yourselves tossed overboard. After two years of being on this ship I would think it reached through those thick head of yours."

"No way! This is just as hilarious as when Luffy slept on Dadan and the crazy old man. We've kept every picture and I'm not letting going to miss my chances for another one." Ace huffed triumphantly.

Sabo could only shake his head at Ace's crazy antics, still not knowing why he kept tagging along, but it was also because he knew the real meaning behind the pictures. Their little sister wasn't going to be little for long and she was going to out live them, they were going to make as many memories as they could while they still had the chance.

* * *

Lucci was eating dinner with the rest of the crew since the brat, he was trying to kill, had dragged him there but he didn't understand why she was sitting on his lap while they ate.

"Your old enough to sit on your own seat, so get off me!" He snarled. It didn't work she just kept eating, pressing her back against his chest. Ace being the protective brother he was silently fuming, while he watched the display before him, but forgot it when said sister stole a chunk of meat from his plate.

"Oi! Luffy you don't go stealing from your brother!"

Sabo just place a hand on Ace's shoulder seating the enraged man back in his seat.

"Give it up, she's already stolen from Pops fifteen times in the passed half an hour."

Even Whitebeard was a little surprised to hear that his youngest daughter got passed him but that was when he noticed a sly tail on its way to take more. Everyone had their eyes on her hands and didn't notice her extended limbs. Chuckling to himself, he grabbed the tiny tail and held her up to display, dangling her in him grasp.

"Papa no fair! Sabo! You traitor! You're not suppose to tell him!"

The commanders laughed as their youngest retracted her tail, plummeted onto their old man's lap and jump straight back into eating her heart out. Lucci wondered how they could all laugh without a care in the world; the girl was a dangerous being and needed to be eliminated.

The rest of the night went without anything happening, Lucci didn't try to assassinate Luffy for what seemed to be the thousandth time, Ace hadn't played any sort of prank on the crew, Sabo wasn't training and Luffy was swimming around the bottom of the boat as she usually did before going to bed. It was a quiet night and everything seemed well, each and everyday was going to be an adventure.

* * *

Shanks had decided to visit since he became good friends with Whitebeard's youngest and always needed an excuse to party (Not really). When they reached the giant of a ship the crew hopped onto the deck. Whitebeard had a blank expression on his face when he saw his visitors, he wasn't going to enjoy where all of this was going to go. Whitebeard had his theories on why the fellow Yonko kept visiting, but kept it to himself.

"Luffy! You've got visitors!" Whitebeard called. Luffy sprinted her way through the halls, Lucci following close behind, with his attempts for the day. Luffy saw the straw hatted captain and jumped into his arms, stuffing her face into his chest.

"Hey kiddo. How've you been?"

"Good." Luffy cheered. She picked up his straw hat and made a dash for it. She loved it when Shanks visited, she would take his hat and never let it go until it was time for them to leave.

Shanks watched the little girl run off once again with his hat and then turned his gaze to the man who followed her out. He definitely wasn't Ace or Sabo so he gave a questionable look at Whitebeard to explain his purpose.

"This is Rob Lucci, he was sent to kill Luffy." Whitebeard tried to make it sound serious but had difficulty hiding the amusement in his voice every time the subject came up. Shanks on the other hand burst out laughing, clutching his stomach with one hand while the other patted Lucci on the back.

"You've got a tough job there, kiddo. So welcome to the family, you're going to be here for a long time." He sang, and then turned to his crew. "This calls for a party."

Luffy had returned to see the crews participating in another one of their celebrations. She spotted Shanks drowning himself in sake, clutching the beloved straw hat and she sat in his lap. Shanks halted his drinking and saw the little girl, her eyelids slowly closing, with her head against his chest.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not on pillow duty. I've gotten away from it for two years. Luffy wake up!"

But it was too late, they had already gotten his picture and the sound of something hitting the sea filled their ears, as the laughter broke out. The little girl finally got to the feared red-haired captain as her pillow and Ace had added another precious memory to the scrapbook. When it was time for Shanks to leave, he left his straw hat to Luffy, she promised to keep it safe for him and become a great pirate when she was older. There were going to be so many things the little girl had in store for them all.

* * *

AN: A lot of things just came to me for this chapter. Luffy's got Shanks' hat, Lucci can't return until his mission is complete which at this point he's practically part of Whitebeard's crew he just won't fight for them, maybe...I don't know I'll get there. The extra chapters won't be up until I've heard from all the winners with their ideas. I just need a guideline and I'll write the rest as a surprise.


	6. Chapter 6: Not to be Messed with

AN: I finally got my laptop back! BLESS THE GODS! Now I have to get rid of this cold I have, this won't be fun. Any way this is the special chapter that was one introduced to me by one of my lucky winners, Vongolafan16. Thanks for being the only one to reply since the other four had most likely forgot or just couldn't be bothered.

Summary: Luffy had made her mother a little anger but it wasn't _too_ serious.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and this story was inspired but Pokepik's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard

* * *

The New World wasn't suppose to the type of place for children, after it's immense bipolar weather and intensely strong pirates, marines and bounty hunters many people wouldn't think that a little girl at the age of six would be swimming around at the bottom of the world's most famous pirates' boat.

Luffy hadn't gone swimming in a long time, the naps were catching up with her, if she didn't sleep on the surface soon she was going to be as bad as Ace. Honestly she didn't want to be like Ace when it came those sorts of things, it meant that she would miss meals and, well,missing meals.

Luffy swam deeper and deep until she could only see the very bottom of the boat, a lot of the local sea kings had come to talk to her all that had happened over the years, a lot had told her about her mother and what she did over time.

Some of the time Luffy fell asleep through the conversation until a large current hit, obviously her mother wasn't happy with the fact that her daughter wasn't paying attention to her life story.

The current had swept Luffy a fair distance away from the ship, but she was very capable of navigating her way back without a log pose. She spotted a different type of ship up on the surface and decided to investigate, they were headed in the direction of the Moby Dick so she was sure that they would give her a lift.

Changing her legs to a tail, Luffy had began swimming up to the ship. As she broke the surface she noticed the pirate flag that was waving in the harsh winds.

"Oi!" The tiny girl called up. "Can I have a lift?"

The pirate crew had already been leaning against the railing to prevent their belongings from falling over board and noticed the girl. They thought that she was crazy to be swimming the waters of the new world, there were sea kings and so many sudden changes in the current that it would only take a second and BAM; dead!

"Oi captain there's a girl in the ocean and she wants a lift." One of the cremates called.

The captain had left his quarters to look down at the little girl with black hair, a scar under her left eye and a red shirt, but what had caught his attention when he had looked close enough was the ruby red tail that was swatting around under the waves. A greedy look intently came over the captain's already hideous face.

All he had to do was get her onto his boat and he could sell her at the slave auction, with a tail like that anyone would be willing to pay millions maybe billions for her.

"Can I get a lift?" Luffy called again.

"Sure," The captain cooed "We're one of the best pirates around and just about to defeat the strongest man alive."

Luffy honestly wondered who on earth he could've been talking about, she hadn't heard of the strongest man alive, not that she really cared in the first place. She just flicked her tail rather hard and propelled herself on the deck of the rather large pirate ship. It didn't look like any of the ones that were allied with her father but they were pirates non the less and went along with it.

Just before Luffy landed on the deck, she changed her tail back into legs. She pulled all the traces of salt water off her body and threw back into the sea. She wasn't too keen on taking baths, not matter how many times the nurses had attempted to persuade her into doing so.

"That's a neat little trick you got there girly," Luffy had turned her head back to the captain who was looking at her with drool hanging from his mouth, "Mind telling _us_ what you are."

"I'm the daughter of the sea." She bluntly replied.

The captain only wanted a title to call her by when he sold her, he didn't care what ever else had to come. He (apparently) was going to kill the mighty Whitebeard and take take his position as Yonko and then he could move on to being King of the Pirates. The captain had ordered his crew to continue their course faster and show the little girl just how strong they were and the amount of money they were going to make.

Luffy didn't care what the hell was going on around her as long as they were head in the direction of the Moby Dick, she was just going to lay around and wait. The crew had tempted to sway her with gifts and smooth words, though they went through one ear and out the other. Luffy was just excited to get back home. She had been listening to the sea kings talk about her mother for hours on end and now that she was on the ship it was starting to get dark.

By the time they had made it to the Moby Dick, the crew were using grappling hooks to get up the side of the more then massive ship, while Luffy had jumped her way up, she had done it more then once to know how high the railing of the Moby Dick was.

The pirate crew she came with had gawked at the little girl who had the power step of a monster to just leap onto the ship without a care. The captain, being the egotistic prick he was had immediately though that the girl was fighting _for _them.

Luffy had made her way to her father's room, opened the giant door, climbed onto the bed and onto the man chest. She sat there, cross legged until the man had woken up.

"Luffy, I'm glad that you're back." Whitebeard claimed. He was still a little groggy from being woken up, he didn't know what the time was but it wasn't a wise time. "How did you get on the boat without the night watch calling?"

His daughter just shrugged her shoulders, she didn't know who was on night shift, as long as it wasn't her then she was good. "I'm guessing that you came with company."

"Yep, they're really weird. They kept going on and on about how their going to kill the strongest man alive, whoever that is?"

"Gurarara, no kidding," He wondered how much Luffy had actually listened when she was given information about the world around her. "How about we go meet these friends of yours. Go get Marco, I'm sure he's plucking feathers right now."

"Okay." Luffy chirped.

Sliding off the large man's chest and ran out the door, saw the other pirates with swords drawn and guns cocked at the girl and then ran into one of the practically long hallways to find Marco's room. Luffy wasn't the type to knock unless in the company of strangers, Sabo's lessons on manners were getting tiring and soon made their way into her head.

Luffy busted into the room like a ninja and jumped onto Marco. It _almost_ gave the poor man a heart attack, if it was anyone else other then Luffy he would have rung their necks in more ways then one.

"Luffy where the hell have you been?" Marco growled. No matter how threatening he thought he sound, Luffy knew that there was more concern in his voice then anything else.

"I came back with friends and Papa wants you to meet them."

Even though he had just been woken up by a hyperactive girl in the middle of the night, he was still capable of piece two and two together. Marco got up, grabbed his shirt and shoes (since he sleeps in his shorts). "Luffy why don't you get your brothers while I wake everyone else up. I'm sure everyone wants to meet these friends of yours."

Marco also wondered why the night guard hadn't informed them of the incoming ship, but then pushed it aside to wake up the rest of the commanders. He watched as the the little girl had happily trotted out of the door and down to her room, that she shared with Ace and Sabo. It didn't take long for the crew to assemble on the deck and face off the pirates. When Ace and Sabo had joined in on the deck, with Luffy close behind them they watched the battle unfold. The boys were quick on their feet to join in but Luffy stayed on the side, feeling the sleepiness washed over her but just watched the battle commence.

She saw the ugly captain shoot at quick glance at her and then started to yell something.

"You!" He hissed "You're the one who called them. Didn't you?" He pushed back the ran he was fighting and made his way towards the girl, who was swinging her legs over the railing. Luffy stared at the man with a blank expression, she didn't know what that captain man was going on about. Of course she called them, they're her family.

"Yeah." Luffy said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. This had rubbed the captain the wrong way.

"I'm going to take you to the slave markets and get you for a hefty price and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it!" The captain yelled.

There was a cold chill through the air when the Whitebeard Pirates heard that their youngest was going to be sold off. This had invoked a bad reaction from her elder brothers. Ace was in the middle of battling some lower pirates, while Sabo had just finished his set and jumped in between Luffy and the enraged captain on the unknown pirate fleet.

"You're not taking our sister any where until you get through us first." Sabo announced. He already had his lead pipe in his hand, he could of used a sword but not many people can cut through a haki infused pipe. Sabo had done some immense training, he had to take responsibilities as the eldest and since they were in the New World, it was difficult to survive without it. Sabo had picked up on haki rather quickly despite only being thirteen.

The captain had drew out a sword and fought against the top hatted boy. Luffy had jumped off the railing in concern for her brother, she hadn't seen the captain fight until just now and was beating Sabo but before Luffy could interview, the sword just slipped passed the pipe and sliced from Sabo's right shoulder blade to his left hip, it didn't seem deep enough to leave a scar.

However Luffy's reaction to all of this was worst then the Whitebeard Pirates', when they heard their sister was going to be sold. The sea around them had become unbelievably violent and the chill in the air had almost dropped to the negatives.

A single step from the six year old had stopped the battle on both sides. Whitebeard sat down when he saw his youngest in such a state, there wasn't much that got this sort of reaction. It was probably Shanks' influence that had changed her view on things. The Whitebeard Pirates had taken a step back, to avoid getting into the soon to be messy cross fire.

"Oi Luffy it's only a little cut, I'll be fine. No need to get upset." Sabo despite his words had also drawn back and watched his sister from a safe distance.

Luffy had lunged at the pirate captain, he had lowered his sword to damage the girl a bit, he was still planning on selling her, even though he saw the reaction the other pirates had to the girl.

"No one hurts my family and gets away with it."

He watched as the sword went straight through the girl without a hint of damage however he had gotten too close to her neck and the necklace dropped to the deck. Even though the waves were wild around them, they could hear a pin drop. This wasn't a good sign.

Luffy had changed into her _fully _grown form, serpent tail coiling around the whole of the Moby Dick, large claws digging into the deck of the ship and the opposing pirates had pissed themselves. They had tried to get back to the ship but it was smashed to nothing with a swat of a tail and the pirates were thrown half way across the New World and later eaten by sea kings.

It had been a long night but the sun had broken through the horizon as Luffy had claimed her place on Whitebeard's lap.

The whole crew had seen Luffy in that form at least once or twice but up close was new to them. They watched Luffy had she had pulled a cracker out of nowhere and started nibbling on it, Whitebeard had patted the girl on the head affectionately and then burst out laughing.

"Gurarara, It's hard not to love her, isn't it?!" Whitebeard laughed and soon the crew joined in. Others had left to make breakfast, they were going to have a party about their early morning victory and Luffy most likely didn't eat much if she 'nibbling' on that cracker she found.

* * *

No body ever found out about the night guards but one odd little character who happened to be from the government had knocked out the night watched when he saw the little girl sail in on the incoming boat. He had to do some investigating on the girl's fighting technique but had received nothing of the sort in the end. He wondered why he was still there on the boat in the first place.

* * *

AN: Now I can go to bed and sleep in peace, to the readers who read my other stories I'm sorry but because this story mainly consists of one-shot I can continue but the others are on hiatus for the moment because I don't have the main file.

I know it's been a really long time and I'll try to update as frequent as possible since I had a lot of really good ideas over my little break. Please review since it has been too long and I hope to read from you soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Valentines Day

AN: I know it's really late but I wanted to do a Valentines Day Special. I was kind of depressed by the lack of reviews that I got for the special chapter that I did earlier. I honestly thought that I did pretty well despite the lack of dialog. Whatever I'm sure you don't want to listen to my rambling.

Summary: Luffy was dragged off by the nurses to celebrate Valentines Day, she's not completely sure what to do.

Disclaimer:I don't know One Piece and this story is inspired by Pokepika's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard

* * *

Whitebeard was proudly lounging around in his chair as he watched his sons do all the grunt work, there was a small explosion blow deck but that was to be expected his two youngest sons were always causing trouble. But something was off; it was only till he had picked up his sake bottle and pressed it to his lips, that he knew what it was. The nurses were missing; they weren't harping at him for the first in, what seemed like forever.

Marco had finished his job and went to accompany his father and who had quizzical look on his face as he stared into the empty air. This didn't happen very often; actually Marco didn't think it happened at all.

"What's up Pops? You look like you've been staring at the air for hours."

"Gurarara, it's nothing to worry about. Have you seen Luffy around?"

Marco wondered what was going on, Pops barely asks where his daughter was unless it was something important. He had mainly talked to Ace and Sabo about their destruction that they caused on the ship.

"That explosion wasn't her fault today, you know right?"

"Of course I know. Are you doubting me?"

"No Pops, but I haven't seen Luffy around then. Why?"

"No reason."

Marco could see the faintest sign of a smirk on Whitebeard's lips; he wasn't going to go through all the trouble of finding the answer. If Pops wasn't going to tell him, it meant it was going to turn up sooner or later…maybe. Marco just sighed and walked away, there was still a lot of other things to do on the ship and didn't want to worry about whatever the captain had in mind.

* * *

Below the decks the nurses were attempting to explain the purpose of Valentines day to the six year old, who didn't even know the day existed until now. They had sat Luffy down and went through all the detailing, until Haruta just summed up the whole day in a couple of words.

"Luffy, Valentines day is a day where you give chocolates to the person or people you love."

"Hmm, so it's a mystery day."

The group sighed in defeat. Obviously the girl didn't know the meaning of love meant, it was going to be a long Valentines. The women on the ship never got the chance to do Valentines day because of all the pirate that attacked on that day, apparently a lot of pirates from other crews wanted the nurses and attacked, however since Luffy had interrupted last years Valentines, they were finally able to celebrate the one day without the means of a pirate attack.

"Luffy, you like everyone on the ship right?" Haruta was going to give the explanation another crack but from a slightly different angle.

"Yeah?" Luffy didn't know why the commander asked. She cared for everyone on the ship.

"Then you want to show them how you care right?" This time she nodded, a little part of her told her to run away but the curiosity inside was too much for her to handle and wriggled in her seat. "Valentines day is when you do that, by making chocolate for everyone."

"So I can make chocolates for Papa and Marco-nii and Ace-nii and Sabo-nii and Thatch-nii and-" Luffy had to get cut off by the nurses or she would've listed the names of everyone on the ship.

"Yes, do you want to help?"

Luffy frantically nodded her head in excitement. It was a day of appreciation and she was going to do everything in her power to make it the best Valentines Day ever. (AN: Oh dear lord, what have I done)

* * *

Ace sat on the figurehead of the Moby Dick, he hadn't seen Luffy all day since the nurses had ran off with her and dragged her into the great unknown. He vowed that he would be patient; he wasn't going to interrupt the possible attempt to make Luffy into a lady. As the day ticked by and there wasn't a sound around him. Ace had gotten up and went in search of Sabo for some answers. If anything that he didn't understand than Sabo had the answers to it.

Ace found his older brother in the middle of sparring with Vista. He had heard Sabo asking for tips along the way. Vista had defeated the boy numerous amount of time but his determination had inspired him to teach him the ways of the sword. Vista tried to convince the young gentleman into using a sword but he had claimed that it just wouldn't feel right if it wasn't his pipe.

When the fight was over, Sabo was huffing and puffing but straightened himself up rather quickly. He turned to Ace, he had known he was there since the second he started watching but he had to keep his guard up and ignored him till he had finished.

"If your looking for Luffy the nurses had dragged her to the kitchen and they haven't left the whole day." Sabo couldn't help but smirk; he knew it was Valentines day and so did Vista. Sabo didn't know why but a part of him was screaming that Vista was the reason Valentines Day was invented. On the very day, there was a change in the man's movement. He would tweak his moustache all day and a sly smirk on his lips plastered on his lips, it honestly sent shivers down his spine.

Sabo didn't trust that smirk. Ever.

"Why would she be in the kitchen, the chefs won't give her anything no matter how much she pulls _'that'_ face. I swear to whatever god there is, those chefs have a heart of stone, I've never thought I'd see the day that someone turn down 'The' face."

Ace could help but feel himself being questioned on his intelligence with the looks that he was getting the men in front of him. He obviously wasn't going to be getting any answers from them and left in a huff. It was going to be a _very_ long day.

* * *

Luffy had raided the kitchen for all the chocolate that was stocked up from the last island and dropped it all over the counter in front of the nurses and the female chefs. The six year old wanted everything to be perfect, which meant listening to her superiors for once and do exactly what they told her to do.

"First we have to melt the chocolate down so we can shape it." The head nurse announced. The chefs had lit the stoves and began digging out for metal bowls to hold the delicate sweet. Luffy watched in amazement at how fast everything went about, the swift movements of the whisks, the cooling, the re-heating and everything in-between.

Luffy had finally made all of her, over a thousand, chocolates; most of them were in a small blob like shape. Every chocolate was equally made despite the shape that they came in. The nurses had their concerns with the girl's sweet but once one of them had tasted it, they had deemed it rather eatable and _maybe_ non-hazardous.

The pirates on the Moby Dick adored Valentines Day, it wasn't a matter of love but it was more view by the men as a competition. If they were lucky enough to finish whatever pirate ship had came early and the game had 'commenced'. The nurses didn't know about the whole inside game that was made by the crew but it was always a challenge. First place, every other year and more than likely that year as well, was Whitebeard, second place always varied. Ever since the siblings boarded, the game was put on hold.

* * *

Luffy had finally stuck the final little ribbon on her neatly wrapped chocolates and tossed it into the pile with the rest. The nurses had went ahead of her to give theirs out, so by the time she had finally made her way out, Luffy was jumping up and down on the tips of her feet. This was a very exciting day of the year that she was going to treasure.

Her first stop was her father; she went to the deck with the large bag filled with small chocolates. He wasn't in his throne, most likely since that was, like the only day the nurses got the old man the day off and Whitebeard was fine with that. Luffy made her way to the giant's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Luffy popped her tiny head through a crack in the door and saw her father reading one of the maps, most likely the one of the next island. "Ah! Luffy we haven't seen you all day. How can I help you?"

Luffy came in, the massive bag behind her. Whitebeard could take an easy guess and waited till his youngest had made her move. Luffy shuffled uncomfortably on her feet and then dived into the bag, pulling out a green tin foiled chocolate with a small blue stick-on ribbon. It was about the size of her tiny palm but she had put every bit of love into each and everyone.

Luffy held up the nicely coloured chocolate up to her father.

"Happy Valentines day, Papa!"

"Gurarara, is that for me? Thank you Luffy!" He patted the girl on the head, which made her grin a toothy grin and took the tiny chocolate in his hand. "Now I'm guessing that, that bag over there had everyone else's."

"Yep. It has Marco-nii's and Ace-nii's and Sabo-nii's-" But was cut short once again but this time Whitebeard had patted the girl on the head again.

"Excellent but Valentines doesn't last forever so why not go out and give them their chocolates before it's too late."

Luffy nodded and ran out of the door, once again dragging the bag behind her. Whitebeard chuckled lightly as he gently placed the small piece of chocolate on the large desk along side all of the others that he had graciously received.

Luffy's had handed out her chocolates with every pirate that passed and by the time she found Ace and Sabo, her bag was almost empty and soon discarded for a small one. Her brothers were sparring for what seemed like forever but stopped instantly when Luffy walked in.

"Hey Luf, what do you have there?" Sabo greeted. His eyes softly stared at his little sister and then trailed to the pouch in her tiny hands.

Ace's also stared at the suspicious bag and then made his way next to Sabo. He watched impatiently as Luffy had stuck her hand into the bag and pulled out two neatly wrapped and coloured tin foiled blobs with tiny ribbons on them. Ace mirrored Sabo as he gently picked up the tiny blob in her hands and then turned his attention back to Luffy.

"Happy Valentines day, Ace-nii, Sabo-nii!" Luffy cheered. She was so proud of herself, for what she had done for them and the other members of her extensively large family.

Ace stared down at the little tin foil blob and tore a little piece off to reveal the mess of white and dark chocolate on the inside. He's vision went back to his adorable little sister and hugged her at the same time as Sabo.

"Thanks Luffy." They cheered in unison. They were proud of their little sister and it definitely wasn't a fact that they were going to deny.

They released her and walked out to the dinning room where the day was spent in pure and absolute bliss. Ace and Sabo were going to enjoy the holiday to the fullest, along with everyone else. The crewmates were overjoyed when they got their chocolates from their youngest and others were lucky to strike something with some of the nurses.

That year, without a doubt the winner of the males 'little game' had turned out to be the two youngest boys on the ship. Ace and Sabo were flooded with neatly wrapped chocolates; they were apparently the nurses' favorites with their charm. Ace didn't deny a thing, though Sabo had tried to comfort the pride stricken men.

It really was the best Valentines Day they had in a long time.

* * *

AN: Please review this time as least. After all the views I got I wasn't sure what I had done wrong. I'm not sure just yet whether I'm going to do the other special that I had receive of another one-shot but I promise that Luffy will grow older but not just yet, I have a lot planned for this.

Thank you for reading anyway, I really do appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 8: Dawn Island and Marineford

AN: Back to the main story line. This is a rather important chapter, I guess, but I'll leave you to decide on that.

Summary: East of Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't know One Piece and this story is inspired by Pokepika's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard.

* * *

The Whitebeard pirates were docked at one of their islands that they had placed under their protection, they were welcomed with open arms and assisted them with anything that they needed.

Some of the villagers wanted to the meet up with Whitebeard and thank him once again for his protection, but when he walked off the ship, what they weren't expecting was a eight year old girl to be sitting on his broad shoulders, devouring a bag of crackers.

"Papa, these people are weird." Luffy giggled. Pointing a finger at the villagers. Whitebeard lightly pinched the girl's cheek and scolded her not to point at people and what she said was rude. "But it true, just look." This time she waved her whole hand through the air.

"Why don't you play with your brothers?" Whitebeard asked.

"They ran off ahead of me and told me to stay on the ship since 'it's too dangerous'." Luffy scoffed. She was capable of taking care of herself; the only thing she had trouble with was getting lost on land, though she wasn't going to easily admit that.

A panicking crewmate was sprinting down the gangplank with a den-den mushi in his hands and made his way to Whitebeard. The man had heard his son's distress and turned around and both his and Luffy's eyes were on the snail in the panicked man's hands.

"Pops, there's a call from the East Blue about some pirates taking Fushia village under their control! Our ships aren't fast enough to make it there in time! What are we going to do?" The man asked franticly.

Luffy stiffened in her place and clasped her father's coat in her fist. No one was going to attack her hometown without a fight.

"Calm down first." Whitebeard ordered. "Are the pirates on the den-den mushi?" The man nodded and placed the snail in his captain's hands. He glared at the poor snail before answering. "What do you want brats?" Whitebeard really wasn't appreciating his islands being placed under attack, especially if it has anything to do with his youngest.

Voices could be heard in the background, some of the voices were cursing about the fact that Whitebeard had actually been protecting the island and they were going to get themselves all killed. One man, most likely the leader of the pirates had picked up the receiver and began talking with an annoying sneer in his voice.

"_Whitebeard,_" The boss started. "_I want to make a deal with you, since none of your ship can make it to the East Blue in the amount of time I'm asking for. I want all of the treasure that you have on board and send it to me for the lives of the villagers." _

Whitebeard might have been old but he wasn't stupid and he had met a lot of cocky pirates over the years. But this person seemed to have topped the cake, since rumors were fast to spread around the sea, but it was a fact that _no one_ messed with the East Blue. No matter how many times it had went around the world there was always one person, every year that was possibly denser than Luffy to attack the East Blue.

"My ships might not make it," Whitebeard started. "But I will send someone."

"_You'll have to send a fleet to stop me._" The pirate laughed.

"What's your name brat?" He didn't have time to bother with egotistic brats such as whoever was on the other end of the snail.

"_Bluejam._"

Luffy hissed at the name, she thought that Ace and Dadan had defeated him for good and went to prison but apparently they still had some bite in him and now had a fight with the deity of the sea. Luffy snatched the receiver from Whitebeard's hand and pressed it to her lips.

"I'm on my way, you asshole." Slamming the den-den mushi down. She got up and dived into the sea from Whitebeard's shoulder and torpedoed through the water.

Whitebeard watched his daughter go and then turned to his crew with a cold glare.

"Who taught her to speak like that?"

* * *

Luffy had changed into her serpent form and had already crossed through the Calm Belt and was already half an hour away from Dawn Island. Rage was fueling her speed and nothing was going to stop her until she had Bluejam's head on a pike.

The sea kings who had saw the girl, quickly moved out of her way, Luffy might not be a murderer to her kind but if she was angry than they didn't want to be the ones to stop her.

Luffy reached Dawn Island and shot out of the water. What she saw was her worst nightmare. All the villagers were tied up; the mayor, Makino and even the nice fisherman, were all tied up. The pirates had guns and swords already drawn and their eyes were on the girl who was standing on the pier glaring at the pirates.

"I've come in place of Whitebeard." She wasn't going to put up with shit, if they wanted her father they had to go through her first. Luffy's glare was on Bluejam, who walked confidently over to her, sword in hand. He obviously didn't remember who she was.

"The infamous Whitebeard sent a _girl_ to take _me_ out. I said to bring a fleet." He pointed the sword an inch away from her neck but she still glared from under her straw hat but before Bluejam could even blink, Luffy had slid out from under the blade and punch Bluejam, square in the face.

"You stupid brat, now they're going to die!" One of the other pirates yelled and then signaled the men to follow.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!" The moment of her scream, a burst of haki had knocked out the pirates but left the villagers unharmed.

Most had stared in amazement at Luffy and others stared in horror at the defenseless girl, she had knocked out at least twenty to thirty pirates at once without even moving. Bluejam recovered from his sudden injury and noticed his collapsed colleges and glowered at the girl with the straw hat. Then a single memory resurfaced.

"You're that brat, Ace's little sister. You're still a hefty dollar when I sell you to the noble as a pet."

Luffy shot out at the pirate again and began to beat him to a blood pulp. Bluejam had taken a swing of his sword at the girl but was utterly horrified when his weapon had passed right through her, water splattering the air and the wound healing instantaneously.

This time Luffy had covered her fist in her ruby red scales and knocked the man right out. She wasn't done with him until she knew that he wasn't coming back. She dropped Bluejam on the ground for the time being and clawed the ropes off of the villagers. Makino had hugged the eight year old the moment she was freed.

"Thank you Luffy! It must have been so scary for you, to see us like this."

"I'm just happy that you're all safe but I have to visit Jii-chan so I know this guy _never_ comes back." Luffy forced a smile to reassure her mother figure. "Plus Sabo, Ace and I are going to be back for a visit when we start our own crew. So we'll meet again, promise." She gave a peck on the cheek before she left Fushia Village with all of the pirates tied up and dragged through the sea towards Marineford.

* * *

Marineford was a busy, hustle and bustle type of city and because it was a marine base, that was guarded with the gates of justice, getting in, let alone seeing pirates was an unusual thing to see. So when Luffy had come out of the water with a rope that tied up thirty pirates and a sea king that looked like it had attempted to eat the pirates, there was definitely a large panic.

Marines had soon flooded the place, warning the girl to back down with whatever she was doing. Luffy shot ice down the marines' backs with a single glance.

"Where's Jii-chan? I have something to say to him."

Sengoku was watching the whole ordeal from his office with a pair of binoculars. He felt a smirk making his way onto his lips, even though the girl was being raised on an infamous pirate ship, he wasn't going to stop the sea deity from beating the crap out of Garp.

He turned to talk to Garp, who was once again making himself too comfortable in his office.

"Garp!" Sengoku growled. Garp looked at him and raised an eyebrow. The smirk was now visible and this made the marine hero worried. "You're granddaughter's here to see you and she's got a batch of pirates and a sea king tied to a rope."

"This can't be good." Garp muttered before going back to whatever the hell he found and ate it.

"I also got a report saying that Dawn Island, though it's under Whitebeard's protection was under attack and pirates had taken hostages from Fushia Village."

Garp choked on his food before slamming through the walls, sprinting through the hallways to find a place to hide. He knew how scary his granddaughter was when she didn't like something, she had a heart of gold but when something happened to someone precious to her, Luffy would hunt them down and possibly murder whoever it was, if it wasn't for her young age and disciplining.

Luffy had taken down the marines easy and made her way to headquarters. The Admirals had heard of the devil girl who was dragging a load pirates through the town and went to take a look. Aokiji, Akainu and Kizaru towered over the bite size shrimp. They all wondered how a little girl had taken down so many marines in such a short matter of time. Kizaru was the first to comment.

"Miss, we can take that off your hands, you know?"

Luffy had to pull her straw-hat back to look up at the Admirals. She frowned; this wasn't going to be easy.

"No can do. I have to talk to Jii-chan and give him a piece of my mind."

Aokiji was then next to step forward. His curiosity was just as over whelming as his fellow admiral but he was going to get some straight answers.

"Who's your grandfather?"

Akainu felt he was surround by nothing but idiots. It was obvious that the girl had taken down a load of marines and that was a declaration of war, not only that but she had the guts to walk right into marine headquarter _demanding_ to see her grandfather with a load of pirates behind her.

Before Luffy could answer the large man in a red suit had shot up to her and punch her from the head down. Her body reformed from the punch and when the admiral had tired again and again at his attempts to knock her down, he only to get a scale red tail to the face. Akainu was sent flying into some buildings and stayed down for the moment to collect his thoughts.

"Will you stop that!" Luffy growled. She was still on her mission.

Aokiji had frozen the girl and shattered her but wasn't expecting the girl to reform once again. That was when the Fleet Admiral had come up behind them and ordered them to stop.

"It is needless to fight the girl, it is impossible for the time being. There is no need to fight over something so trivial." Sengoku announced. He stared down at the straw hatted girl and noticed she was eyeing his hat and afro. He smiled down at the girl and then stood to the side to show her the way to headquarters.

"Luffy, looking for a fight as always. That stupid grandfather of yours is currently hiding from you but I'm sure you'd like to find him. You have my permission to hunt down Garp, so long as you don't destroy headquarters. We'll take those pirates off you're hands."

Luffy smiled for the first time since she landed on the island. It was good to see Sengoku since he had personally taken care of all of the previous Dawn Island incidents and knew the girl over time. He was happy with her pirate deliveries but still wasn't too keen on Garp's idea on leaving her with Whitebeard. Luffy handed the rope over to the Fleet Admiral.

"Thanks, Afro-ossan." Once her hands were free, Luffy began walking towards marine headquarters, cracking her knuckles. "Jii-chan~"

Her voice had sent chills down everyone's backs. They pitied the marine hero to have such a devilish granddaughter then again it was also his son's fault for taking in the girl when she was born before dropping her off at Dawn Island.

The admirals demanded a full explanation from Sengoku but just told the marines to take the Bluejam pirates to Level 6 of Impel Down. If it were any other level, Luffy would've had his head. Sometimes he thought that they might need a new level at Impel Down just for the petit girl's victims.

A faint cry could be heard from the marine hero before Luffy had left to return to Whitebeard's ship. The next day, the front page of the newspaper was of a sea demon in the form of a little girl, who had attacked Marineford head on, by herself and won, any further information had been cut off by the World Government but the Whitebeard pirates still got a good laugh.

* * *

AN: Yeah~ You don't want to get on Luffy's bad side. At least once a year Dawn Island comes under attack by pirates and since Luffy takes care of them personally, she got to know Afro-ossan a bit.

Thanks to all the reviewers for my previous chapter. I love you guys the most.


	9. Chapter 9: Birthday Blitz

AN: Even though Luffy's actual birthday is a couple months away I couldn't think any sort of one shot to put in between.

**Important:** Luffy is eight turning nine, Ace's 15 and Sabo's 16. Now all of the following has been planned out and all hold specific reason why. It all has to do with time. But everything will later be explained. With the next couple of chapters, those capable of seeing where I will be going with this might know what I have planned.

If not it's just a really intense guessing game.

Summary: Luffy forgot her birthday once again but a possibly evil idea has floated its way into her mind.

Disclaimer: I don't know One Piece and this story is inspired by Pokepika's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard.

* * *

_It all happened one day, the wheels of 'happening' had started to turn, but it seemed all like a coincident. _

It wasn't an ordinary day at that, it was one little eight-year-old's birthday, she had forgotten it every other year and that year wasn't any more special. Luffy had still wondered around the ship completely oblivious to the suspicious movements around the Moby Dick. Only until on of the nurses had shown her a frilly red dress and told her to wear it for the day did Luffy show a sign of horror.

The little eight-year-old was running like her life depended on it. Luffy ran up the stairs from the lower deck, the nurses and Ace close behind her. She sprinted towards her father, since he was the only safe place on the ship, where she could get away and rest in peace. Once Whitebeard was in sight, Luffy had leaped onto his pants and made her way up onto his lap. No matter how old she got, the elder man never complained once about having his daughter rest on him. He was actually quite happy with the way Luffy treated him and always happily called him her father in the brightest way.

Luffy gripped the fabric in her hands and was just about to pull herself up when a pair of hands had gripped her waist and ripped her right off. She turned around to see Ace smirking at her attempts to escape.

"Ace-nii put me down! I don't want to wear the dress! It's stupid!" She screamed. Flailing her arms and legs around in the air like there was no tomorrow.

"Sorry Luf, but your wearing the dress whether you like it or not." Ace turned around and gave her to the nurses who then tired up the poor girl and stormed away in a dust storm.

Ace turned to Whitebeard did a slight bow before chasing after the nurses. Whitebeard only smiled at the sight and caught the gaze of his second youngest son giggling, while he watched the whole scene play out before him. Sabo noticed Pops' gaze, tipped his hat politely before getting up to follow his siblings to the lower decks.

* * *

Ace was waiting against the wall, eyeing the door that held the nurses, Haruta and one over eccentric Luffy. He heard footsteps coming from the other direction and watched as Sabo had taken his place next to him, also watching the door in anticipation.

It was going to be a long day if other pirates attacked, Shanks might make it for the girl's birthday party but with his current location and the marines, he'd be lucky to make it on the same week.

The door finally opened and out came Luffy with the dress finally on her small form and tackled Ace square in the hips, Luffy was too short for her age. She tilted her head up and stared Ace dead in the eyes with the biggest puppy dogface and lightly whimpered.

"Ace-nii~ Do I have to wear the dress?"

He could feel himself breaking on the inside. Ace quickly shot a glance at Sabo who was already on the floor laughing his ass off. He was about to shout at him until he felt the fabric of his pants twist; he turned his attention back to Luffy who was started to tear up with the condition that she was in. Ace bit his lip; he had to restrain himself from her. Lucky for him, Sabo had stopped his laughing fit and picked Luffy up, resting her on his waist.

Luffy's arms curled around her brother's neck as he picked her up, she had dropped the puppy dogface since it never worked on Sabo in the first place but she still complained as they walked through the hallways.

Lucci was strolling in the other direction and nodded briefly before continuing. Luffy's birthday was the only day that he hadn't attempt to assassinate the poor girl. It was nice of him to do so, though Sabo suspected he didn't attempted to being killed on her birthday, mainly because he would've had his back snapped in two if he did try anything.

* * *

"Luffy stop shuffling around. It's hard to carry you."

"Then let me take the stupid thing off. It itches."

"That's not going to happen."

"Then put me down!"

"You'll just run off to get changed and I'm not going to let that happen either."

The argument could be heard all over the ship. Sabo and Luffy were arguing the moment that they took a step in any direction. They had finally made it to the deck. It was filled with streamers and the dinning tables were moved out onto the deck, the tables were covered in every inch with food and the largest table in the middle contained than nine tier cake. The cake tiers always got bigger with every year, with the way the girl was growing and her stomach, it had to get bigger. Then there was her brothers and Teach.

Some thought that there were too many D's on the boat for their own good.

"Happy Birthday, Luffy!" The crowd cheered.

Sabo put down Luffy; once she was on the ground she clasped a hand onto Sabo's blue coat. She stared at the crowd in disbelief and then to her brother and back to the crowd. A large smile grew on her face, and then she remembered all of the other years that she had her birthday. Each and everyone were different in a very special way.

"Thank you, everyone."

They all dived into the party, drinks were shared around and the most entertaining thing the Whitebeard crew had ever saw was when Luffy had climb up Pops' coat and onto his shoulders, so she could strap a party hat to his head. Once again Luffy had entertained herself for the whole night, with all the ridiculous games and eating. Thatch had a hat on the very tip of his hairdo that seemed like it made the girl laugh for hours only to be topped when she gave Marco a pineapple in a dress for 'his' birthday.

* * *

Everyone was happy with the party, only until the next day did an uncertain and uneasy silence had gave the crew some sort of suspicions. It was quieter then their normal day, it was an uneasy feeling that they couldn't quite put their finger on. Only until Luffy had wondered up onto the deck did they notice what was the matter.

"Hey Luffy," One of the crewmate shouted. "Where's Shadow?"

Luffy turned around a couple times before shrugging her shoulders. Lucci followed her around each and every day that the crew called him 'Shadow'. Luffy wasn't to hung up on the government agent's presence and continued what she did best, sitting on her father. Whitebeard was also curious as to the whereabouts of the government agent, though he had suspected that he had been called to another mission and left the ship and would return as soon as it was completed.

Luffy swung her legs back and forth, thinking about her little plan that she wanted to go through with, but she knew that her family wouldn't let her go so easily. But since Lucci wasn't there to keep her in place, Luffy knew that it was time for her to have her own adventures.

The next day the Whitebeard pirates were in another panic, Luffy had disappeared from the ship and any signs of her current location were gone. Marco had kept a level head about the whole situation, though it was difficult for him. A crudely written note was on the main mast and he plucked it off.

"_Hey everyone,_

_I'm going on a trip to the other Blues. _

_I don't know how long I'm going to be but I'll call you to pick me at Sabaody when I'm done. Thanks. _

_Luffy." _

Marco growled under his breath and holding back every urge in his body not to crush the note. His way to vent was to take the note to Pops and let him deal with the situation. The letter was given to Whitebeard, where he read it aloud for his crew to hear. The crew didn't know whether sigh with relief that Luffy wasn't missing or stolen or something they didn't want to imagine. Her note was going to cause a lot of trouble for the people around the world but that was going to be Luffy's problem, she could take care of herself, as long as she didn't get a bounty, they guess they could allow it. Maybe.

* * *

AN: So Luffy had left the Moby Dick for her own little adventure to visit all of the Blues; North, East, South and West and then go through the Grand Line and wait for Whitebeard to pick her up at Sabaody. I've got a lot of ideas and had already made the draft but if their's anything small or special that you want to through in, I'll see what I can do.

I want to thank the readers and reviewers again for reading my story. I love you guys.


	10. Chapter 10: East Blue Part 1

AN: Just so you know, this chapter isn't funny, unless you think it is. I honestly thought it might be a bit, I don't know dark. But every chapter while Luffy's on her trip will have a bit of Whitebeard Pirate's point of view on the whole thing. So maybe you'll find humor in that.

I was genuinely surprised when I got reviews say that this was funny. I honestly never thought I had a sense of humor unless was talking to someone who knew what the hell I was talking about. _I love you guys so much~_

Summary: Shimotsuki Village

* * *

Luffy was happily swimming towards the East Blue in her half serpent form. Even though she had never left her home island before she met Whitebeard, she was really looking forward to visiting her old home sea. It was considered the weakest but it was the calmest of them all. It's just had that special touch to it that Luffy loved.

The sea kings that she passed had greeted her and wished her a safe trip. Luffy had crossed the Clam Belt since it was a lot faster then going through the red line. Luffy couldn't contain her excitement and soon found herself all over the place, the sea kings had to direct the small girl to her determined location.

The local sea king of Dawn Island had easily heard about his old friend returning to the sea and left his post to greet her.

Luffy had entered the East Blue boarder and watched as Kou had swum towards her at high speed. If it was any normal person, they would have been scared witless, however in Luffy's case, she only gave a toothy grin as the serpent coiled its long leather brown body around the petit girl and squeezed her tightly.

"I've missed you so much, Kou." Luffy cheered. Her head pressed against the sea king's stomach.

"_I've also missed you Luffy-sama_. _You've grown so much over the years._"

Luffy flapped her tail around franticly to signal the old friend to release her. Kou had gotten a good look the nine-year-old girl in mermaid form. She was incredibly cute and no doubt, that when she got older she could rival Boa Hancock. She wasn't a god for nothing.

"Kou, I'm on my own little adventure right now. I'll be visiting the islands around every sea and then return to Papa." Luffy explained. "Will you be my escort?"

The sea king bowed its head before replying in a rather friendly yet sarcastic voice.

"_Would there be any other?_"

Luffy only laughed. She changed back to her human form and sat on Kou's head as he gracefully swam to the closest island. He had explained the island's history but the tiny deity had fallen asleep the moment he started talking. Kou could only laugh at his master's actions.

* * *

_**On the Moby**__**Dick~**_

It had only been a couple of hours since Luffy's absence on the Moby Dick was officially announced and the girl's brothers weren't taking it too well. Sabo had been working on his pipe, while Ace was pacing the concentration out of all of the members of the crew.

"Ace! Will you stop pacing already?" Thatch growled. He was worried about the girl's being as well but he wasn't going around driving the crew insane with annoying movements. "If you're so worried about her then just go after her." Thatch thought about what he had just said, then continued. "But if she sends you flying, don't say we didn't warn you."

Ace stared at the fourth division commander and then grabbed Sabo. He ran down to the lower decks to launch his fire powered boat. The pace Ace was moving at was too fast for even Sabo to register what had happened to him.

First he was been repairing his pipe and the next thing he knew he was on the Striker with Ace heading to the East Blue. He had to make a note that Ace was going to be the death of him if he didn't learn to channel his complex.

Getting to the East Blue was easy, it was finding Luffy that was going to be the problem.

* * *

Luffy had told Kou how she wasn't going to visit Dawn Island, because seeing everyone without a purpose meant that she was staying for a while and she didn't want that to happen. Luffy wasn't as stupid as most people thought, she knew that Ace and Sabo would be coming to get her and their first stop would be Dawn Island.

The sea king had taken her to the next closest island to Dawn, and by the time they had reached it, it was already mid afternoon.

The town was rather quiet despite its size, it was located in the in a valley area. Luffy could see a dojo on the edge of the village and that was going to be an interesting place to start her little exploration. Kou had dropped off Luffy at the docks and was lucky that the place was empty. Luffy didn't seem to care whether anyone saw them or not and went straight towards the dojo at the top of the hill.

When Luffy had gotten there, she immediately noticed the large bamboo fence and climbed up to see what was on the other side. She saw boys around the same age as her; Luffy had to adjust her straw hat to see further and noticed a lone green hair teen around the age of thirteen lifting a boulder, doing squats at the edge of the cliff.

She found the boy intriguing; he had ambition about him. An interesting character indeed.

Luffy leaped over the fencing, ignoring the blushing stares and headed straight towards the green haired teen. She stood directly in front of him, since she doubted that he would acknowledge anyone outside his field of vision.

"What do you want?" He growled. He was in the middle of training and didn't have time to deal with little kids.

Luffy only smiled. She like him, he was strong but not as strong as her brothers and sisters.

"What's your dream?" Luffy asked, completely ignoring the teen's treat.

"Why should I tell you?"

"What ambition drives you to be the best?" She wondered aloud. Her questions were pushing the teen over the edge. Luffy watched as he had set down the boulder and sat down, legs crossed and stared at her with a cold glare.

"What do you want?" This time his voice wasn't a treat but an invitation to continue.

"What's your name? I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy answered cheerfully. Once again she had won the verbal war, like she had done with her father five years ago. It was a cherished memory of hers, which she never wanted to forget.

"Roronoa Zoro."

"What's your dream?" Luffy asked again. She watched as Zoro had gotten up and went back to his boulder and picked it back up. He gave her a meaningful look that could've said it all.

"To be the best." He announced proudly.

"Best at what?"

"Best swordsman in the world." He had a confident grin. He had a lot of determination.

"What drives you to that goal?" Luffy asked with a sly smile. Even though she didn't know the teen's backstory she already knew the answer, perfectly well.

"A promise."

Luffy gripped the straw hat on head with one hand and the other around her necklace, her signature grin plastered on her face, as she stared right into the swordsman's soul.

"That's the best kind." Luffy patted herself down. "We'll meet again. I hope my words will serve you well." She grinned before turning away to explore the rest of the island.

Luffy had stayed on the island for a couple of days, just looking around, mainly in the forest on the outside of the valley. There was no need to see the swordsman since he would have questions about her advise but he needed to think about them himself.

To Luffy's surprise there were a lot of wild animals that she had fed off and she had fed Kou over the couple of days with large boars and other creatures. But on her last day she had returned to the village and noticed a graveyard with very few graves. Luffy walked in, head held low, her hat shadowing her eyes.

She stopped at a grave and faced it head on. It wasn't like her, but she knew how to show respect; she tipped her precious straw hat to the grave and thanked girl for what she had done.

"'Kuina'," Luffy read, "You have showed a great amount of ambition for swordsmanship. It would have been great to meet you when you were alive and thank you, for all you've done for Zoro. I don't know your story but it will be shared."

With that Luffy had said her goodbyes to the island. She was looking forward to meeting the swordsman again; maybe he would join her future pirate crew. That would have been nice, but she had a fair way to go before that happened.

* * *

AN: I read through it again, not as dark as I thought. *Shrugs* To keep things flowing, I'm sure you can guess who's next but not in the way it seems. You'll understand soon enough.


	11. Chapter 11: East Blue Part 2

AN: I was meaning to post this a while ago but I had a bit of a writers block. God I hate those things.

Summary: Sometimes Luffy loves and hates how things turn out.

Disclaimer: I don't know One Piece and this story is inspired by Pokepika's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard.

* * *

After Luffy had left Zoro with a lot of thinking to do, she wondered how long the teen could take it before he internally exploded and completely forgot about the whole thing. Luffy shrugged her shoulders before changing her position on the sea king's head so her stomach was pressed flat and the waves were pushed into her face.

"Hey, Kou."

_"Yes Luffy-sama?_"

"I'm hungry."

"_That's nothing new. You'll need money, did you bring any?_"

Luffy shook her head; she wasn't going to ask for money from her father otherwise he would've asked where she was going. She stared out at the dark deep blue sea. It was night and the moon was high in the sky, there wasn't going to be any restaurants open, no matter what island they went to. That was until the girl had spotted the base of a ship and that meant food.

Luffy jumped up and started swimming towards the ship. She told the sea king to follow her but not interfere with anything and stay under the water. Luffy stared at the ship from a distance and noticed a jolly roger. A pirate ship, that was easy, but what had Luffy excited was the person who captained the boat.

Luffy didn't give a second thought and shot herself out of the water and onto the ship; it was nowhere as large as the Moby Dick but it was large for the East Blue, she would admit that.

Her instincts had lead her straight to the kitchen and she had helped herself to everything and was just about to finished the last piece of meat when one of the guards had walked in and spotted the girl.

"INTRUDER! CAPTAIN!"

Luffy stared at the running guard, a little part of her felt the disgrace that the pirate was showing her. They weren't going to fight their own fights, instead ran to their captain to cower and hide behind their weapons. But Luffy still had to show her respect to the captain, it was going to be fun to see where this was going to take her.

Shoving the last of the meat into her throat, she left and walked on the deck where the crew of around thirty or fifty men, all of their weapons at the ready. Luffy watched in amusement as one of the crewmembers had punched the informer over the head for waking them up over a little girl. But before they could return to the comfort of their beds the captain had entered the deck and he didn't seem pleased.

"Who in their flashy mind woke me up? What is the god damn flashy emergency?"

Luffy's smile only grew wider when she saw the clown pirate that Shanks had explained in so many of his adventures. In her opinion he really did look stupider then she had imagined. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she had burst out laughing and it had horrified the crew to an unbelievable extent that some brat was laughing hysterically at their all and mighty captain.

Buggy fumed at the straw-hat wearing girl, she dared to laugh at him, and he was a notorious pirate after all. He pulled out his daggers to scare the girl however it seem to only make the girl laugh harder.

That was until she suddenly stopped her laughing and stared Buggy dead in the eyes, in all seriousness. The icy cold silence sent chills through their bones as they waited for what the girl had in store.

"The south poles colder."

"You flashy bastard! The north poles colder!"

Luffy doubled over in laughter, collapsing onto the deck, clutching her stomach. Shanks and Buggy really did fight about those types of things. It was even more hilarious the fact that every little detail that Shanks had mentioned was true.

Luffy straightened herself up, patting down her shorts and went back to the issue at hand, her food money.

"I need money for food for when I get to the next island. I'll fight you if that is necessary but I grantee you won't win." Luffy's voice was cold; she didn't eat her habitants like most of the world so a lot of money went to buying the land meat or she hunted for herself.

Buggy thought to himself, though he had his doubts he had to ask his question to determine his suspicions.

"Are you a pirate?" It sounded stupid to ask a nine year old girl whether she was a pirate or not, but the brat showed no hesitation with her answer.

"Yep."

"If you're a pirate," Buggy pointed out. "Then where's your Jolly Roger?"

Luffy didn't have a Jolly Roger of her own yet, but she did have one. Luffy picked up her necklace and flipped it around, sometimes she thinks of it like a dog collar for when she gets lost on land. Whitebeard's mark shone in the moonlight and had bleached the Buggy pirates white as sheets.

Luffy ignored the crew reaction and then remembered something that she needed to do. She turned to the captain of the ship and could see his legs shaking like a volcano ready to erupt.

"Hey, I need a den-den mushi. I need to call Papa."

Even though Buggy hadn't ordered the snail to be brought out, the crew was frantic about having a member of Whitebeard's crew on their ship. Whitebeard's reputation for hunting down those who hurt his nakama was famous and unless they had the power to face him no one picked on Whitebeard's crew.

The den-den mushi was placed before Luffy and the Buggy pirates watched in anticipation on whether the mark she carried was true. Luffy dialed the number and waited for the receiving end to pick up. When it did, Whitebeard's booming voice didn't seem pleased.

"_What do you want?_"

"Papa!" Luffy cheered. Sometimes when she called her father's den-den mushi other commanders or random crewmates would pick it up since their captain was off doing something else or was strapped to his chair by the nurses.

"_Oh Luffy, we were all worried about you. Don't _ever_ do something like that again without informing me first._" Whitebeard was such a doting father when it came to Luffy.

"But I left a note."

"_No 'buts', Ace and Sabo have already left for the East Blue to search for you. You are there I would presume." _

"Yeah."

Another voice had come over the den-den mushi, one that Luffy was quite fond of hearing.

"_Hey kiddo!_" It was Shanks; he was on the Moby Dick to see the girl only to be disappointed by her lack of appearance. "_I came to say 'Happy Birthday' only to find that you weren't there. Do you know how disappointed I_ was?"

"Shanks!" Luffy's little announcement had caused ears to twitch on the Buggy Pirates. They were slowly dying on the inside, not only was the brat part of a Yonko crew but she knew two of them personally. If they did anything to the straw-hat wearing kid then they knew they had the ultimate death wish.

Buggy on the other hand twitch uncontrollably and then grabbed the snail from girl's hands, all of his rage dripping into his voice.

"Shanks! You flashy bastard! What the hell are you doing on Whitebeard's ship?"

"_I know that voice. Buggy." _ Shanks giggled. He hadn't heard from him since they parted ways when Roger disbanded the crew. "_I'm glad you're still alive, Luffy's being too good to you."_ Shanks laughed over the fact that Whitebeard's youngest still hadn't gotten what she wanted and left without a word but since it was Buggy's ship she probably wanted to meet the man that he told stories about on occasion.

Buggy stared at the snail and then at the girl who was smiling to herself like an idiot. He couldn't believe that someone so tiny had the Yonko's blessings. He really didn't want to get on this brat's bad side no matter what.

There was shuffling on the receiver as Luffy had grabbed the den-den mushi back into her possession and glared at the clown, who had reverted back to trembling.

"Papa?"

"_Yeah Luffy?"_ Whitebeard replied.

"Can we have a party when I get back?" Luffy was bouncing with anticipation about the sudden thought of returning home.

"_Gurarara, sure thing Luffy. I'll have someone pick you up at Sabaody and meet you on Fishman Island. Is that fine with you?" _Whitebeard had to ask whether it was fine for Luffy to be on Fishman Island since the girl didn't particularly like being treated like a god.

"Yep. Bye-bye."

Luffy hung up the den-den mushi and then looked back at the half dead crew. Luffy got up off the deck, patting herself down once again then she noticed an orange haired girl with a black bandana, tight clothing and a sack full of gold, slyly sneaking out from the lower decks. Buggy followed the girl's eyes and changed the terror to anger.

"Hey that's mine!" Buggy yelled when he spotted the little thief.

The thief went into a small panic, noticed the straw-hat wearing girl and figured she was a captive of the vicious pirates and dashed across the deck. The thief snatched up Luffy and jumped over the railing and into a small dingy that was anchored next to the pirate ship.

Luffy started snickering under her breathe at the event that just occurred and went along with it. They had sailed away, leaving behind a jaw dropped crew and captain.

"You're safe now." The thief said.

Luffy stared at her with a blank expression; she could see that the girl most likely had a very troubling experience with pirates and kept her mouth shut. Luffy smiled at the girl after a few moments of silence.

"I'm Luffy."

"Nami."

The boat went back into an uncomfortable silence but Luffy didn't notice it and stared down at the sea and talked to Kou with her mind similar to how fishman did.

Luffy's random giggling had scared the thief into wondering if there was something wrong with the nine year old. She had most likely been kidnapped by the pirates, taken away from her family and went through hell but she was giggling at the ocean.

Nami could see her hometown coming into view as the morning sun raised. She didn't know what she was going to do with the girl but she was most likely going to go to the town and call someone to pick her up if Arlong didn't sink all the ships that made it's way there.

The pair landed on an isolated plain, but the second the boat touched the earth; Nami had already grabbed the bag and ran. She wasn't going to take any chances with the girl.

Luffy was left alone on the island and was growing was hungry once again. She needed to find a place to eat soon, Luffy wondered around the area for a long time, a couple of hours at most, till she spotted a large castle like place off in the distance. Luffy darted off in a cloud of dust and jumped over the concrete fence.

Luffy landed in an open court, which had around ten to twenty fishmen, the place fell silent the moment she touched the ground. One fishman with a ridiculous looking nose had glared at the 'human' intruder. Anyone that entered Arlong Park without his permission was to be executed.

Arlong grabbed her by the back of the shirt and threw her into the pool; he didn't want blood all over his palace and left the sea king to devour the intruder.

Luffy didn't even know what happened, she was just about to ask the fishmen whether she could have some food and then the head of the group grabbed her by the shirt and thrown her into the pool. Luffy waited until she sank to the bottom and looked around, she saw a cow sea king angrily swimming towards her until it noticed that she was breathing without gills and suddenly stopped.

_"Are you the daughter of the sea?" _The sea king asked in the politest way possible, hoping that it wasn't true.

Luffy nodded her head and watched as the sea king went into a full-blown panic. It then bowed its head as low as physically possible before continuing.

"_My sincerest apologies, your highness." _Before he could continue, Luffy burst in a fit of anger.

"Shut up!" She growled. "I'm sick of all the 'royalty' crap. I was just here to explore the islands but since I'm not wanted I'll be leaving." Luffy turned her attention away from the cow, to the local sea king behind it. "Let's go Kou."

The leather brown sea king had passed the apologizing cow and picked up the girl onto his head. They had left soon after; Luffy wasn't even in the mood to put up with all the royalty business.

Mohmoo watched as the god of the sea had left without another word and then remembered why she was there. Arlong had tried to kill her by feeding her to him but every fishman knew the legend of the sea and respected her every wishes.

Mohmoo shot out of the water and glared harshly at Arlong who had returned to his lawn chair.

"_Are you crazy? She would've killed you if she didn't have a heart of gold. How could you disrespect the daughter of the sea like that?" _The sea king growled.

Arlong didn't know what on earth the sea king was angry about, nor did he care. He just figured that the intruder that he fed was simply had a horrible taste and left it.

* * *

**_On the Moby Dick~_**

The crew who were watching the sea, sighed. They had been around Luffy for too long to know when the girl was angry, no matter how far away she was and the poor fool who pissed her off was most likely going to have his butt kicked in sooner or later. They already missed the little brat and her brothers.

One of the crew members turned to their captain to ask him a question. Whitebeard immediately knew when someone needed him and stared down at the crew mate.

"Pops, when's Luffy coming back? It's too quiet."

"Gurarara, who knows? But you know she's having fun and causing trouble. A little peace and quiet won't kill you."

* * *

AN: For once I actually don't have much to say. Except that I'm not good at the whole comedy thing so there are no promises with funny senses.


	12. Chapter 12: East Blue Part 3

AN: ...

Summary: Luffy makes a new friend that she'll take into high admiration

Disclaimer: I don't know One Piece and this story is inspired by Pokepika's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard.

* * *

Luffy rested herself against the sea king's mohawk, watching the fish politely nod their head as they passed her. It was just a little bit longer since they reached the next island. She had heard her stomach growl an hour ago and was getting grouchy.

"_Don't worry Luffy-sama. We will be there soon, just a couple more minutes._" Kou had informed. He endured the little girl's whining for over an hour and was really hoping that they reached it soon.

The fish tried their best to satisfy their god's hunger however failed miserably. At the very least it had kept her quite till they landed. They reached a deserted beach, which gave Kou a sigh of relief. He dropped off his little master off and left without another word; to say he was tired was an understatement.

Luffy watched Kou leave without a word, that meant to her that she was swimming to her next destination herself. She shrugged her shoulders; she wasn't too worried about it.

Luffy skipped up the slope that lead to a small town in the far off distance, she heard shuffling in the bushes next to her as she reached the top of the hill. Luffy stopped and stared at the lone bush waiting for the figure to come out, when he did, Luffy immediately noticed the immensely long nose, bandana and slingshot tucked loosely in his back pocket as the teen fell face first into the dirt. He was weird but funny; he definitely entertained her with his little stunt.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked patiently.

"W-w-w-who a-a-are y-y-you? A-a-and w-what w-was t-that?" The boy pointed a finger at the sea while he tried to keep his eyes on the young girl through the fearful tears.

"I'm Luffy, Kou is my friend. Who are you?"

The boy deemed her rather harmless as long as she wasn't near the sea with her sea king 'friend'.

"U-U-Usopp." Usopp watched as the girl's eyes started to sparkle with pride. He didn't know how to feel about the reaction from the little girl. As she inched close, Usopp slowly backed back into the bushes that he fell from.

"You're 'The' Usopp!" Luffy cheered.

Usopp being the egotistic boy he was had immediately taken up his opportunity to shower himself in praise.

"I am! I am the great Captain Usopp! I have eight hundred men ready at my command!"

"Hmm~" Luffy's voice trailed off. Her father had more men, not that she cared but she further studied Yasopp's son. "You're Yasopp's son." She giggled.

Usopp blinked at what Luffy had said. He knew that his father was a pirate but he wondered what her connections with the man he looked up to with great pride.

"You know my father?" A nod was all he got as a reply before she went with the story. The two of them had become instant friends and walked towards the town as they talked about all sorts of things.

"Every time Yasopp visited us he would always go on and on about his son and that if I ever met him we would become friends. It was just his gut feeling but it meant a lot. He's part of Shanks' crew, they came to the ship a couple days ago to say 'Happy Birthday' but I had left to search the world as my own birthday present."

"Wow, my dad's part of an amazing crew." Usopp thought a little harder about what Luffy had just said. "You're part of a crew?"

"Yeah."

"Whose crew?"

"Whitebeard's."

Usopp began shaking in his boots again. Screaming internally why a girl would be part of the world's strongest man's ship. She didn't even look like a fighter, pirates were a lot scarier then he thought. It was far beyond what his imagination could handle.

"W-why are you on his ship?"

Luffy told him the story on how she couldn't stay on her home island anymore but of course had left out a few rather major details on her heritage, Pops had sternly told her not to tell anyone unless allied with him. Usopp was moved by the girl tale, he couldn't imagine himself leaving home at such a young age to board a pirate ship to keep his freedom.

The two of them were eating at a diner in the town, continually chatting the day away. Usopp wanted to hear all about his dad and Luffy happily obliged and then went to all Luffy's father figure had done for them, along with her brothers.

"Whitebeard's such a great guy."

"Papa really is. I'm proud to call him my father."

* * *

Luffy had become such great friends with Usopp, that she made Syrup Village her base and continually went back after all of the other random islands around the East Blue. Luffy offered Usopp to come with her but he had told her that he had a duty to protect his village from pirates and would wait for her. She was wondering around the East Blue for more then a couple of months and that was probably the same amount of time she was going to use up with each sea.

Only until Luffy had spotted Ace and Sabo dock at the island did she remember that they were still searching for her. She giggled to herself and told Usopp to go see to their tourist and also that she was off this time and hoped to see him when she became her own pirate captain when she was older.

Luffy left Syrup Village but looked back at the island and hoped not to see any huge flames of her older brother. She wondered whether it was really okay to leave Usopp in charge of tell her brothers that she had just left.

* * *

Usopp had heard a lot of stories about the famous Ace and Sabo that his new friend had always talked about with high regards and went to meet them as Luffy had instructed. He walked around the village until he spotted them.

He didn't have the most courage in the world and talking to two more pirates that he knew nothing about was sending chills down his spine.

"A-are you Ace and Sabo?"

The teen with black hair stared down at him with a cold glare. Ace was capable of putting two and two together and that was if the boy knew their names that meant Luffy had been there.

"Where's Luffy?!" He growled. If he didn't get the answer he wanted, he looked like he was going to ring someone's neck.

Sabo had placed a calm hand on his brother's should. He was just as worried about Luffy but going about the situation in anger wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"We're looking for our sister, have you seen her?" Sabo asked politely.

Usopp nodded his head.

"She left a little while ago. She came here a lot and then told me she wasn't going to come back and then told me, to tell you that she left."

"Luffy! You little shit!" Ace yelled at the top of his lungs. Sabo hit his brother over the head into unconsciousness, for using such vulgar language in public and in the presence of a child.

"I'm sorry about him. Is there anywhere we can get supplies for our journey?"

Usopp had nodded his head and led the men around the town, they were exactly like Luffy had described them and could be trusted highly. Sabo had to drag Ace all around the town and even had to stay the night since he had woken up, eaten and then had a narcoleptic fit for the rest of the no doubt had lost their sister for the time being but that wasn't going to stop them.

* * *

Luffy giggled to herself as she swam to her next destination, Ace and Sabo were stubborn but she was going to tell her father to call them back when she changed seas, she couldn't have them going around tearing up the seas for her.

* * *

AN: _1 review~ _As a writer I want to improve and reading your opinions is my pride and joy. That's why I write, to consider what others think of my stories. So please review.


	13. Chapter 13: East Blue Part 4

AN: Once again, I don't really have much to say, except that I might hold out on the updating after this one since I've got work to catch up with but it depends. The weekend is coming up and I might get another chapter done.

Summary: A little surprise visit

Disclaimer: I don't know One Piece and this story is inspired by Pokepika's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard.

* * *

Luffy got sick of swimming around, instead was drifting on the top of the waves thinking about her friend that she left behind. The waves rolled over her face as she drifted along, a ship that was passing by had stopped next to her and the crew was staring down at her in a panic.

She stared at them it was a marine ship. She found situations with the marines always something interesting. She waved at them and giggled as they started to panic about an undead corpse in the ocean. Marines were always silly in Luffy's eyes, they reminded her of her grandfather, he was chipper for his age but still had that serious look that made her laugh when he was trying to be serious.

"Miss do you need some help?" One of the marines asked.

"Where are you headed?" Luffy asked. If they were going to an island that she's already been to then there was no point in getting on the ship.

"Vice-Admiral, where are we heading to?" The marine yelled out.

Luffy change her position from lying on her back to bobbing up and down with the waves.

"How would I know? Ask the navigator." A gruff voice yelled. Luffy knew that voice really well and jumped up onto the marine war ship. The whole crew of marines stared with gaping expressions at the little girl, who looked like she had no difficulty at all getting onto the giant ship.

Luffy looked about the ship and then towards the door that most likely led to the galley. She watched as her grandfather had walked out onto the deck yelling about the abnormal silence.

"Oi~" Luffy waved at the shocked elder man. "Jii-chan."

"L-Luffy! Why are you here?" Garp was more shocked to see his granddaughter in the East Blue than anything, the last time he heard from her was when she was scolding him for not watching over Dawn Island, so that nothing 'major' happened.

The marines' thought they were going to pass out, too much information was given to them at once for them to cope.

"I'm on a little trip. Where are you headed?"

Garp turned to the navigator who announced that they were going to the Baratie. Luffy sat herself on the deck, smiling at her grandfather who just blankly stared at her. Garp then moved in front of Luffy and sat cross-legged to talk to her.

"So you're still on his ship."

"Yep."

"What about your brothers?"

"Causing a ruckus."

Garp sighed; at least his family was alive and kicking. He patted his adorable granddaughter on the head and then gotten to his mischievous ideas.

"Luffy why don't you meet some of the nice marines on my ship. I'm sure you'll like them."

"Don't wanna." Luffy complained in a rather demanding voice.

The crew on the ship stopped to listen in on the confusing conversation. They heard rumors of the Vice-Admiral being a doting grandfather of an adorable little girl but never imagined her to be that cute, she must have had some hell of a lot of good genes if she didn't look a lot like the old marine.

"Why not~?" Garp whined.

"They're not strong."

The old marine collapsed in defeat. There wasn't anyone that was strong enough to take on his granddaughter, which he knew of. Whitebeard could stop the girl but most likely couldn't defeat her in her current state. She was too strong for her own good; at the very least she knew how to control it.

Marines had their pride crushed by a little girl that was only around the age of nine. One marine had challenged the girl to a fight, only to have the Vice-Admiral laugh at his stupidity and courage.

Luffy stood up when she knew that he wasn't going to back down anytime soon and took a lazy fighting stance.

"Oi! Luffy!" Garp yelled just before they started. "Don't destroy the ship. I'm in enough debt with Sengoku than I already am."

Luffy sighed and slumped a bit. The marine grew angrier with the girl and charged at her, only to get a normal punch to the gut that sent him flying a couple miles into the sea. She sighed and then turned to her grandfather.

"Jii-chan, I'm hungry."

"Gwahaha, we'll be there soon. Go get my subordinate and by the time you come back we'll be there."

"Yes!" Luffy cheered to herself. She dived into the water and swam at a rather normal pace and found the marine rather quickly. He was unconscious which was lucky for him, otherwise he would've been eaten alive if he were to curse the little girl, which would've resolved in angry sea kings.

Hooking a claw into the marine's coat she started to swim back while she was in her mermaid form. She thought about what she was going to do about food, since if she were to borrow money from Garp he would call shots and drag her off to be a marine and that wasn't going to happen in the thousand years she lived. Luffy called Kou to find the underwater treasure that she kept safe for emergencies such as this.

The marine had woken up when he felt himself getting dragged only to find that he was being led by a mermaid, in his life he had always wanted to see one and now his dream had come true, only be get crushed again when he noticed that it was the straw hat wearing brat that kicked his butt the moment before.

Luffy surfaced and threw the marine onto the ship. She jumped back on and immediately noticed the fish-shaped restaurant that the ship was docked at.

The marines couldn't enter, under orders from Garp, until everyone had returned. Only to get started by the shock of their life when their missing crewmate shot out of the water followed by a mermaid Luffy. Luffy landed on the deck of the ship on her legs and removed the water from her clothes, then walked over to the railing when Kou had broken the surface with a large bag clenched in-between his teeth.

The marines had readied their weapons when the sea king surface but were forced to put them down by the little girl.

"You hurt my friend and I won't hesitate to kill you." Her voice was low but it was stern.

Garp had walked up with a yawn and stopped when he noticed the sea king.

"Lower you're weapons men. She will do exactly as she says if you go against her." His voice had a laugh in it like he didn't care what happen to his men but it said exactly what they needed to know. When they put the weapons down, they could see a cheeky smile cross the girl's lips.

Kou kept holding onto the bag filled with gold while his master walked into the restaurant. She would call him when she needed to present it.

Luffy walked in first, well before the shocked marines because they had demanded answers from the Vice-Admiral. A large hairy man with huge forearms and an stupid looking face had stopped Luffy in her tracks, he was wearing a chef's outfit so that meant he was part of the staff, no matter how ugly he was.

"Hello you dirty crook, I must ask can you pay for your meal today?"

"Yes." Luffy reached into her shorts pocket and pulled out a whistle. This had pissed off the chef who thought that she was pulling out money. She smirked at the man's expression and blew into the whistle. That was Kou's cue to throw the bag of gold into the restaurant.

The large bag landed right next to Luffy and opened to display the large quantity of sparkling gold. The chef apologised profusely to the tiny girl and ushered her to a distant table and asked her what she wanted.

"Three of everything that doesn't have seafood." Luffy cheered. In a place that looked like it's main servings were fish she had to order as much as she could.

The man ran off to relay the order and the food was rushing out and was quickly inhaled by the tiny girl. One blonde teen had heard the order for a single table and wasn't going to put up with any shit if they wasted food then they had to deal with him.

When he came close to the table, he saw the dishes stacked neatly without a crumb being wasted and then went to see who was eating the dishes. He couldn't believe his eyes; a young angel was sitting in his restaurant adorably eating away his food. Never has he seen such beauty and imagined what she would look like when she was older only to get a small blood nose.

The teen knelt down before the girl with a rose in his hand.

"Never in my life, have I seen such a displays of beauty. My name is Sanji my dear girl. May I get yours?"

Luffy stared at the blonde haired teen that had his hair parted to one side, a curly eyebrow and a black suit.

"Monkey D. Luffy."

Sanji had turned into a speeding tornado with hearts in his eyes.

"I'm a slave to your love. It such an honor to know your name."

Sanji's words went through one ear and out the other, Luffy had returned to eating the rest of her meal and then proceeded to leave. Sanji once again knelt before her with tears in his eyes. Rambling on about how their fate wasn't meant to end so soon but Luffy wan't too hung up on what the cook was saying.

"Must you really go, my angel?"

"Yeah," She said to the teen in front of her, without any concern. It was actually funny to see the teen act that way; she hadn't meet many people like him. "I've still got Loguetown and then I'm going to the North Blue." She muttered.

Sanji was going to continue his rambling however stopped himself when Luffy walked passed him and out the door. He followed her, hoping to spend every second with the beautiful girl.

Luffy, after spending so many years with Ace and Sabo, she learned to love teasing the people around her whenever she got the chance. So when she reached the railing of the Baratie, she jumped up, changed into a mermaid and dived into the water. Under the water, Luffy flipped herself over just in time to see Sanji get a massive blood nose. The next time she saw him, she made a note, not to show him too often, otherwise he would've died from blood loss.

* * *

AN: Finally done. Now I can sleep in peace. Thank you to all of the reviewers to the last chapter. You guys are so SUPER. I won't be write for Loguetown since Smoker most likely won't be there in the first place. But there will be a small paragraph on it. Now she's off to the North Blue.


	14. Chapter 14: Happy Birthday Shanks

AN: Sometimes I love living in Australia when it's not in the middle of a heat wave. It's too hot to think sometimes. Anyway the main point, I'm going to be busy tomorrow, which is Shanks' birthday so I'm posting this early just because I can.

This is a bonus chapter for the special occasion

Summary: Luffy's (7) having trouble with what to get Shanks for his birthday.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and this story was inspired but Pokepika's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard

* * *

Luffy was pacing around the whole of the Moby Dick thinking to herself, in her opinion, she never found thinking to be healthy. It hurt her head too much but today she had to think. Shanks' birthday was coming up and she couldn't think of a present to give him. He had done so much for her and there wasn't anything that she could get him in return.

She was up to her fifth lap of the decks and still couldn't think of anything. There were a lot of simple things that Shanks would appreciate, like a large bottle of fine sake but at that point that was about it.

It was only until Luffy started pulling weird faces, did the Whitebeard pirates start to show signs of concern. They went to ask Ace or Sabo what was going on and they both said the exact same thing.

"She's thinking."

Luffy officially gave up on thinking and went to her father for some answers. Whitebeard was once again, drowning himself in another grog of beer. She tugged on the hem of his coat to grab his attention. Whitebeard stared down to his youngest and with the look on her face it was something that was really important to her.

"What's the matter, Luffy?"

"What can I get for Shanks?" Luffy stared up with pleading eyes, ones that are almost impossible to say no to.

"The red-head brat? What about him?"

"Tomorrow's his birthday."

Whitebeard thought for a moment then lent down and patted the girl on the head.

"Go get Marco and he'll help you pick out a bottle for the brat. Then come back to me before you go off on your little trip."

Luffy tackled the large man's leg, squeezing it as hard as she could. Her face swishing back and forth as she rubbed it against the fabric.

"Thanks Papa." Luffy ran off around the deck yelling out for Marco.

Luffy soon found him in the crow's nest and told him about the situation. He helped the girl picked out on of the finer bottles but nothing too substantial and went back to Whitebeard who had apparently written a note for Shanks for his birthday. Marco highly doubted it was a birthday card, however most likely more along the lines of a 'greeting'.

Luffy was overly excited over visiting Shanks again. She hadn't seen him in a while and started to miss his carefree attitude. When everything was deemed okay with her father. Luffy left with the rather large bottle, the note Whitebeard gave her and entrusted to give to Shanks. When she finally got there it was on the day, since she decided to take her time with the whole thing.

"Oi! Luffy!" Lucky yelled through his half filled mouth of meat. "Here for the captain, I'm guessing."

Luffy nodded her head like a maniac; she was too looking forward to this. Lucky caught the large bottle of sake when Luffy threw it up to him and watched as she easily leaped on board. It was still a bit early in the morning and she highly doubted Shanks would be up to welcome her, but didn't really care either way.

Benn was also up and welcomed their new little addition and then took the bottle from Lucky to store it somewhere safer than near the captain at the time.

Shanks had woken up somewhere close to noon and was having a pretty bad hangover until he set eyes on the adorable seven year old in the galley eating away his food.

"Luffy!"

Luffy turned to the cheerful voice that called her name and a splitting grin crossed her face. She got up and tackled the man, her face pressed into his stomach. She looked up at him with cuteness dripping from her flawless skin.

"Happy Birthday Shanks!"

Shanks melted on the inside. His adorable friend that he thought of as his daughter just as much as Whitebeard, had come all the way through the New World to say Happy Birthday. He scooped Luffy in his arms and proceeded to squeeze the life out of her.

"Shanks it's probably best that you let her go. She's got something she wants to give you." Benn advised. He lit himself a new cigar and soon left with the little girl to grab the sake that she brought.

Shanks sat down at the galley, waiting impatiently for his first mate and adorable guest to come back with whatever they had. Benn walked back in first with a rich bottle of sake in his hands but Shanks' eyes were on the sudden red and black blur that shot passed his first mate and at him. Shanks knew who it was and waited to see what happened, what he wasn't expecting was Luffy to shove his precious straw hat back onto his head and a peck on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday."

Shanks pulled the girl into his arms once again and sat her on his lap and watched as the crew piled in with a huge cake and presents. The party broke out before they all knew it but only at the last minute did Luffy remember to give Shanks the note that her father wanted her to relay.

Shanks stared at the piece of folded paper in his hands and then back to Luffy. The smile on her face said that she didn't know what was on it and then went to read the contents.

_"Brat, _

_First I'll say Happy Birthday. My daughter really looks up to you, make sure look after her for the time being. _

_I just as one thing of you, don't let Luffy touch any alcohol, or I'll have your head. You read me._

_Whitebeard."_

Just as he looked up, Luffy was just about to drink some beer that was carelessly left on the tables. He snatched her up just in time, before she could do anything that involved angering his fellow Yonko. He knew that Whitebeard would've been merciless if anything happened to his youngest daughter.

"Luffy don't go drinking stuff that you don't know."

"But Shanks~" She whined.

"No 'buts'."

It was a really happy, long and eventful day for the Red-Haired Pirates. They definitely looked out for the brat. Only until it was time for Luffy to leave did Benn bring up a good point.

"You know, people would probably kill to get her attention. Let alone a kiss on the cheek. You're one lucky bastard you know that."

Shanks placed a gentle hand over his cheek and smiled like an idiot.

"Guess I am."

* * *

AN: One of the reviews, (I'm sorry I'm too lazy to find your username) Really like the Shanks/Luffy interaction so this one's for them. I really do look up to Shanks myself and wish him a really happy birthday.


	15. Chapter 15: North Blue Part 1

AN: I need to stop staying up so late. But I have a long weekend since I have Monday off. That means more sleep and more time to write more interesting chapters.

Just a note, I'm not the best at writing fight senses. So, yeah...

Note to self: I need to stop procrastinating

Summary: Luffy's off the the North Blue. Wonder who she'll meet.

Disclaimer: I don't know One Piece and this story is inspired by Pokepika's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard.

* * *

Loguetown was interesting more or less; Luffy had stared at the execution platform for hours, imagining what it would be like for Gol D. Roger on his execution, until one of the marines had asked her if she was lost. She wasn't too keen on agreeing that she had a hopeless sense of direction on land but told the marine that there were no troubles and left the island. She promised herself that she was going to climb it when she came back.

Reverse Mountain was interesting every time that she went, the last time she saw it was when the Moby Dick went up. It still baffled her on how such a large ship got up and down that ridiculous mountain range. It was always beautiful on how the waves rolled 'up'.

Luffy shot up the mountain at a stupidly fast pace and into the sky. Her eyes turning into stars as she looked out above the clouds and out at the sea below. The wind rushed passed her as she started falling and changed her angle so she got a direct trip to the North Blue.

The waters there were cooler than the East but Luffy being part of the sea could adapt easily. The fish were definitely different from the Grand Line and the East Blue. They weren't exactly cheery creatures but they didn't disrespect their master either, all in all, Luffy would come back to the North for a vacation when she needed it.

Luffy swam around for a bit till she remembered that she had to inform her father that she'd change location and needed a den-den mushi. She went to the closest island in the immediate area, which so happened to be dripped in ice and snow. The water in Luffy's body couldn't handle extreme temperature changes because she found it really difficult to move around.

The island had a large amount of mountain ranges with factories along the bottom. The island was most likely use for mining and other technical stuff, so Luffy didn't put too much thought into wondering around those places.

Pulling herself out of the water, Luffy removed the dew from her clothes and proceeded to look for a town or village that had a den-den mushi. She had to walk through dense forest, that wasn't effected by the downfall of snow and looked like a bit of a winter wonderland despite the brown grass.

Luffy felt at peace until a gang of teenagers had ambushed her with swords and knives. Nothing that she couldn't handle since in her opinion looked like a bunch of amateurs. The leader of the group wore a long, black jacket that reached his lower waist, a plain yellow and black hoodie and a furry white hat with brown spots. The teen was rather tanned for someone who lived in the North Blue. He was holding onto the hilt of a ridiculously large sword that look impossible to unsheathe.

"Hand over any money you've got on you and we'll let you live." The leader said rather calmly.

"Why?" Luffy really didn't care whatever reason they had; she didn't like being kept up from calling her father. They didn't know that, so Luffy was going to forgive them that one time.

The leader of the group unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the girl, he didn't seem to care who was in his way from what he wanted, be it a child or an elderly person.

"I highly doubt it should be any of your concern what we do with the money, if your life is on the line."

"Is it really?" Luffy smirked. She needed to stop playing with people's minds; it wasn't healthy, for them in the least.

The leader was more or less confused by what the straw-hat wearing girl was saying. He was holding a sword to her neck and she had the guts to say that her life wasn't on the line.

"I'll ask you one more time. Hand over the money."

"I've got a call to make." Luffy placed a finger on the edge of the sword and pushed it away from her with great force. The leader retracted and then lunged at her, slicing away her arm as a warning. Luffy sighed as the large sword passed through her arm, droplets of water landing on the mossy brown grass.

"Is it a devil fruit?" One of the panic members asked.

Luffy shot around and glared at the random member. A glare as cold as the seventh level of hell, it had made the member cower in his place. He regret ever asking.

"I would never touch one of those accursed fruits." She screamed. Luffy began storming off, angrily muttering to herself. "Stupid ancestor, this is all her fault."

The leader had told his crew to hold back since he highly doubted that the girl wasn't a devil fruit user and seemed highly trained with it. The leader called all the rest of his members together.

"Captain, what's the matter?"

The furry hat captain leant against a thick tree with his sword resting against his shoulder, as he thought about how to place his thoughts into words. He smirked at his crew when it was time for him to start.

"There's a person who's headed towards town and I want them to join my crew."

The ones who were present during the little straw-hat girl incident groaned, they really didn't want to fight a devil fruit user, no matter how old they were.

"Law, is that wise?" One of the members asked.

'Law's' smirk only grew wider, not replying to his crew mate. They could tell the answer with the expression on his face and watched as he pulled himself off the tree and began strolling towards the town, located in the valley bellow.

Luffy had finally found the town after what seemed like forever and immediately ran off to find a restaurant. She didn't appreciate the fact that duty came before food but her father was really important and she didn't know what was going on with Ace and Sabo at the moment but she really didn't want to guess at the moment. They could've been doing anything that the normal imagination could think of.

Luffy pushed open the doors to the small diner that was rather empty, probably because it was the middle of the day and most of the people would've been working in those ugly factories. There was a man kindly asked the man for a den-den mushi and led her to a separate room with the sleeping snail on a table.

Luffy immediately dialed the number and waited irritably. When it finally picked up, a different voice was on the other end. It didn't really bother Luffy since Whitebeard always had other things to do, maybe.

"_Hello?_" It was Izo. Sometime Luffy wondered how Whitebeard's den-den mushi got into the hands of some of the other crewmates; it certainly was a mystery that she wanted to investigate.

"Izo-nee, it's Luffy. Is Papa there?"

"_Oi, Luffy, it's been a while since I've heard your sweet voice. I'll get Pops just a minute._"

Luffy could hear her older brother's shoes against the wooden floorboards as he ran off to grab Pops and after a few moments the giant picked up.

"_Luffy, it's been a while." _

"Yeah, Papa I just wanted to tell you that I'm in the North Blue, right now. Ace-nii and Sabo-nii are probably all over the place. Can you call them back to the ship, before something happens that their going to regret, please?"

There was a moment of silence before Whitebeard spoke up.

"_You've grown so much, I'm proud of you._" Luffy could practically see him wiping away the fake tear from his eye. "_Anyway, I'll call those brats back. We can't have them drowning on us anytime soon." _

A smile crossed her lips; she wasn't going to let anyone drown for as long as she lived. Which was a really _long_ time.

"I'll call again when I'm in the next sea."

"_Don't cause too much trouble now. You still too young to have a bounty._"

"Okay~"

Luffy put the responder down, smiling to herself. She was always happy when she called her father. No doubt about it, there were still many adventures to come. Luffy walked out of the room, thanked the bartender for his help and left since she suddenly remembered that she used all her treasure at the Baratie. She sighed in defeat as she pushed the door open and felt the cold air brush her skin. The first thing that caught her eye was a polar bear standing up on its hind legs. She stared at it for what seemed like forever and then blinked. When she blinked, the bear blinked.

Law's group were also present when they were searching for the girl. They were walking around with their weapons on full display to scare the villagers and stopped when the person they were searching for had come out from the local bar.

Law was fuming on the inside, though he wasn't going to show it. The girl was completely ignoring them.

"Oi!"

"The bear is freaking cool!" The girl exclaimed. That was when the bear dipped it head and apologized. "It talks! This is the first time I've seen a land animal talk!" Luffy jumped up and down and then tackled to bear lightly. Stuffing her face into the soft white fur, hugging the poor creature, which had no idea what was going on anymore.

It didn't last very long, when the tanned leader of the gang had grabbed the nine year old by the scruff of her red shirt and pried her from the bear. Law glared down at the girl he was holding up with one hand.

"Brat, I appreciate having my first mate getting smothered by a girl." Law growled.

"First mate?" Luffy muttered to herself and then turned to stare at the man who looked to be around eighteen. "Are you guys pirates?"

"Not yet." The teen muttered.

"That's good. Papa wouldn't want me fighting a bunch of amateurs; I don't need a bounty just yet. Bounty hunters and marines are annoying as they are."

Law blinked, then stared down at the girl. She was just a brat to everyone's eyes but she was talking like an experienced pirate.

"You're a pirate?"

"Yeah." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and that bugged Law to no end.

"There is no way in hell you're a pirate."

"I don't need to prove to you that I'm a pirate but when I'm older I'll have my own crew and then we'll see who's a better pirate." Luffy cocked.

She then kicked the teen in the side of the stomach, landing on her feet when her captive dropped her. Luffy stuck her tongue out childishly and walked out of town towards the docks. She stopped and turned to the gawking gang. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, we'll meet in the pirating world one day."

Luffy being the cheeky little devil she was pulled the same stunt she did with Sanji and dived into the water in her mermaid form and swam off without looking back.

Law stared at the spot where the girl had stood and felt a smirk curl on his lip.

"She'll be an interesting opponent and a beautiful one at that."

Luffy was smiling to herself as she swam until another thought had made her frown.

"I never asked his name." But shrugged it off and went to explore the next island.

* * *

I was surpose to post this chapter yesterday but it was like half way done, it was the middle of the night and I was procrastinating so a lot of things had out balanced my decision to post the new chapter. But I have finished it. I am happy and now I'm stuck with another writer's block.

So this might take a while.

Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter. It was really rushed, since I didn't know till the last minute the night before so yeah. I would've done one for Mihawk too but I have other things up my sleeve.


	16. Chapter 16: North Blue Part 2

AN: I came over my writer's block rather fast. I should note right now that all of the ages of the characters are their actual age at the time. They aren't made up. It actually took a lot of time to calculate the age difference with each character.

Thank the heavens that wiki exists.

I actually really like writing this, it wasn't planned at all, which surprised me on how far my mind liked to play tricks with the characters.

Summary: Her family had told her numerous times that marine bases are for serious business and wasn't her playground. Being Luffy, she never listens.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and this story was inspired but Pokepika's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard

* * *

There were a lot of adventures that Luffy had found while she was in the North Blue. There were a lot of strange characters, not that she's one to talk but there was a man who read cards to her. He said that she was born under a lucky star, only to have her retort that she was born in the sea, which baffled the poor man. He didn't give his name, claiming that she was going to get it in the future and looked forward to see just how much potential she held.

Luffy thought about what the man said. He did something with the cards that he always carried around but shrugged it off. Only because her mind was on other things, that being the island she had just landed on. It wasn't as cold as the first one but there was one thing that had caught her eye, which made her smirk grow into something dangerous.

The island contained a large marine base and that always meant there was something fun on it.

Luffy climbed out of the water and unto the docks, some of the fishermen who saw her stared at her blankly. She completely ignored the stares and pulled the moister from her body and clothes and dumped the collected bubble of water back into the ocean and then walked into the town.

It was a thriving town with hordes of people, moving from one place to another in a short matter of time. Luffy could see a couple of marines in odd places but that was to be expected. She wasn't too keen on looking at the side stores like Haruta and Izo always did when they landed on an island but instead went straight to the marine base. Sabo always said to her that information was a key to everything but she wasn't the type to sit down and read a whole bunch of letters to get something she wanted.

The marine base, like any other had a high fence that Luffy easily jumped over. There was a large courtyard with a couple of training marines but they didn't notice their little intruder. Luffy blindly wondered around until she found herself _inside _the base.

She was suddenly picked up from behind and hoisted into the air, to come face to face with a normal looking marine with bright orange hair and an 'x' shaped scar on his chin.

"What's a kid doing in the marine base?" The man asked. Though he soundly like he was talking to air with the way he was directing his question.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not polite to talk about someone in the third person?" One thing Luffy loved the most was when Sabo's lesson on manners could contradict someone; it really did make them look stupid.

The marine glared down at the girl he was holding.  
"Well, it's against the law for a civilian to come into a marine base without supervision."

Luffy just smirked.

"I'm not a civilian. I'm a pirate."

The marine didn't know what to say. The girl was, what, nine and a pirate. He carried the straw hatted girl into his office and sat her down on one of the sofas. He took a seat at his desk.

"I think introductions are in order. With the current situation, I think you should start."

Luffy didn't argue.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and you are?"

"Rear Admiral Drake." He said. "Now, why is such a innocent girl like you a pirate?"

Drake wasn't too held up by the girl being a pirate. He highly doubt that answers that the girl was going to give him were true in the slightest. If she caused any trouble and what she was saying was true then that just meant that she was going to prison. He wasn't too hung up on the idea of a nine year old being thrown into jail but then again there was the bounty poster of that devil child, Nico Robin.

"Oh, my home island was visited by those stupid Celestial Dragons and they shot at my brother and I. That was when Papa came and placed it under his protection and got rid of those stupid nobles." Luffy paused for a moment before placing her opinion in. "If he didn't, I sure as hell would. Anyway, there was an incident that involved us coming aboard his ship, since we couldn't stay there any more."

Drake ran the information through his head a couple times. There wasn't any islands in the North Blue that was under any time of 'protection', those sorts of things only happened on the Grand Line with the Yonko. Then he remember the fact that Whitebeard had visited the East Blue over a five years ago.

He stared at the girl, who was humming to herself with the fond memories that was brought up. Drake thought about his question carefully, if she was part of Whitebeard's crew then there was no doubt, he would be stepping on a very dangerous mine.

"Are you from the East Blue?"

"Yep. I think I lived in the Grand Line when I was born, up until I was a couple months old did my caretaker drop me off on the shores of Dawn Island." Luffy smirked inwardly to herself, the perks of being a deity was that she never forgot anything till death. So she knew that Dragon was the one who waited for her birth. Whether it was for his plans as a Revolutionary or because he knew her mother, it was still undetermined but he was still her father alongside Whitebeard.

Drake continued to stare at the straw-hat wearing girl, just the name of the famous Dawn Island was enough to determine that she knew the Yonko but she wasn't part of his crew.

He leant forward, popping his elbows on the table, curling his fingers together as he further studied the petit girl. He noticed the golden necklace; it was in the shape of a seashell, with the girl's name neatly carved into it. There was something on the other side that he couldn't quite see.

"What's on your necklace?"

"Hmm."

Luffy didn't really care whether a high-ranking marine, Akainu couldn't stop her so she highly doubted a rear admiral could do any better. She flipped her necklace over to unveil Whitebeard's mark.

Drake had gotten up in a flash and slammed cuffs on the girl. Then led her to the prison. Luffy huffed under her breath, this sort of thing happened way too often.

"What did I do wrong?"

"You're a pirate."

"That may be true but have done anything wrong?"

Drake had to stop to and think about it. The girl was right, the only thing that he could've charged her with was entering and that wasn't a rule to throw a kid into prison for. "Now that that's been cleared up. I'm off to the West Blue."

"What?"

Drake looked down at the girl, her hand had turned into a large claw with heavy red scales. He watched as she sliced through metal like it was paper and then trotted away. Drake didn't know what to think but he followed the girl regardless.

"Did you read about the incident at Marineford about a year ago?" Luffy asked.

Drake thought about anything that could've happened at the Navy headquarters, then remember a certain article about a demon girl that attacked and won. There were no details on the whole thing but he was very curious. The girl obviously knew something.

"Yes. What about it?"

"Pirates had attacked my home island even though it was under Papa's protection, they were going to kill the villagers for money. I may be a pirate but no on hurts my family or nakama. I dragged those sorry sods to Marineford myself." Luffy wasn't bragging. She telling the young marine officer the differences between certain pirates and that was a fact that he needed to know. Akainu obviously hadn't learned that fact.

Luffy turned around and looked up at the marine officer, obviously he still had a lot to learn. She pointed a high and mighty finger at the man. "You still have a lot to learn. Shall we meet again? That's up to you." She dipped her hat before disappearing into the crowd of marines.

Drake just watched once again, she was a very inspiring girl, that Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

AN: I'm just throwing ideas around. Oh, if you didn't know the first character at the beginning was Hawkins. Him and his cards~

Any way, I was looking through the (very small amount) characters that live in the North Blue and wondered what Drake's reason for becoming a pirate and threw this in there. Luffy is a very inspiring person.


	17. Chapter 17: West Blue Part 1

AN: The West Blue is going to split up into two maybe three parts. So this is a to be continued story.

I must apologise for the late update. I really was hoping to get this done earlier but I had a little break down over Ace. I should stop making myself sad over that. But don't mind me. I'm sure you want to read the story.

Summary: Luffy met a new friend in the West Blue and there's something about them that 'different'

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and this story was inspired but Pokepika's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard

* * *

The West Blue was similar to the East in a way, the friendly fish and warm waters. There were going to be a lot of things that Luffy was looking forward to, though what she wasn't expecting was that the first island that she landed on to be another marine base. She didn't feel like running amuck on this one, it just looked like it didn't need her trouble.

All the swimming had caused the rumbling in her stomach and that easily meant it was lunchtime. Rushing to the nearest restaurant on the substantially large island, Luffy burst through the doors and shot into the closest seat at the counter and began demanding food.

The bar owner stared at the sudden appearance of the little girl and then went off to make the meals. He wasn't shocked by the large amount of food that was being ordered since another girl in her late teens, who was sitting next to the straw hat wearing one, had ordered just as much.

When he returned with the plate loads of food, he watched in amazement as two had devoured the whole lot and demanded more. The poor bar tender was running in and out the whole afternoon feeding the girls.

Only when the bar tender had announced that they were out of food, did they finally stop and stare at him in horror.

Luffy finished her large quantity of food and then turned her to inspect her 'competition.' She was teenager around the age seventeen, bright pink hair that came to around her mid back, a plain white tank top and weird looking pants and stockings.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked. She was really curious to see someone that obviously didn't have a 'D' in her name, to devour the equality amount of food as herself.

The teen took a glance from the crook of her eye, gazed at her for a bit before talking, with her mouth still filling to the brim with food.

"Jewelry Bonney. Who the heck are you?" She grumbled. She never appreciated being interrupted while she was eating. It may be considered rude to talk and eat with your mouth full however in Bonney's case someone intervening with her meal was considered unforgivable, but the girl was too cute to yell at.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I've never met someone who could eat the same as me without a 'D' in their name. It's so cool!" Luffy beamed. She had taken a liking to the pink haired girl.

"D? Haven't heard that in a while." Bonney muttered as she finished the rest of her meal. She paid the bartender and started to walk out. She wasn't too keen on the brat that had taken half of her meal but she could hear her thank the man, drop something on the counter and start following her.

Bonney shot around and glared at the stupidly smiling girl. She wasn't too happy already that she had someone take her food but also follow her around like she had nothing else to do. "What the hell do you want?!" She hissed.

"I need a den-den mushi."

"What not ask the bar tender?" She was really getting fed up with this kid.

"I don't trust that guy. I like you a lot better. You're cool." Luffy simple reasoning was going to get her into a lot trouble one day and it wasn't going to help the heart conditions of the people around her.

"I don't care. I'm going to the marine base, you can ask for one there."

They walked in silence as they made their way towards the naval base. Luffy didn't really care as long as she was with her new friend, even if it wasn't mutual.

"Hey," Luffy started. Bonney stared down at the girl. "What's your dream?"

Bonney stared up at the sky as she continued to walk along the main road. Listen carefully to her surroundings, it wasn't the sounds she was used to, she was born in the South Blue but because of her parents she was dragged off to the West. She then gazed at the ground, watching the dust kick up with her feet.

"I don't know."

"That's boring."

Bonney snapped at the brat that been following her almost the whole day and it was annoying her to no end and it was getting late.

"Well that's not something for you to decide is it!"

Luffy just shrugged. Bonney once again took a glance at the girl and noticed the beautiful necklace that slung around her neck. It was in the shape of a seashell but what caught her attention was that it was facing the wrong way up and an infamous jolly roger was glimmering in the sunlight.

"Y-your part of the Whitebeard Pirates."

"No."

Bonney hated that girl right that moment. She was so damn confusing that she couldn't wrap her head around the common sense of the brat.

"Then why the hell-" She was cut short because Luffy was starting change her direction towards the forest that was on the outskirts of the thriving town. "Where the in the name of Roger are you going?!" She was fed up.

Luffy ignored Bonney and went running into the forest. She had spotted something that was going to lead her to an adventure and there was nothing that was going to stop her. It may have been getting late and close to dark but something that reeked of mystery had filled Luffy's nostrils and she was going to find out.

Luffy ran around the forest for an hour with no signs of what she had spotted when she was on the main road. Bonney had followed the girl for her own safety, even though it was a marine base there were a lot of pirates in the West Blue and their bounties were far higher then those of the weakest sea.

Luffy had found the beach on the other side of the island and hidden in a cove was a large pirates ship. She jumped up and down in anticipation, she sprinted towards the ship, leaving Bonney behind in a cloud of dust.

"Stupid kid." She cursed. She charged after her, she could always use her devil fruit to help out those who needed it and right now Luffy needed her help before she got herself killed by some stupid bloodthirsty pirates.

Luffy jumped up onto the boat with absolute ease, the pirates that were on watch were sleeping. They were stupid to be so care free on an island with a marine base on it. It might have not been anything that assembled Marineford but pirates still had to be cautious, not that Luffy was one to talk.

Luffy had wondered around the whole ship and there was nothing that had peeked her interest, though she had fun exploring the ship. When she returned to the deck her new friend was tapping her foot as she watched the sleeping guards with eagle eyes.

"You stupid brat," She hissed. "You really are a 'D' aren't you? Don't go doing things that are going to get us both killed." Bonney's voice was like a snake. Her anger dripped into every word. At least Luffy knew that she valued her life and those around her.

"Why did you follow me?" Luffy asked bluntly. "You could've went to the marine base where it's safe."

"And leave you to fend for yourself. Keeping Whitebeard's mark on you won't keep you safe. It's a disgrace to have such a man being used by someone like you. You're not a Whitebeard Pirate!" Bonney screeched a little too loudly.

The pirates on the ship started to stir and wake up. Luffy sighed.

"I'm not a Whitebeard Pirate." Luffy started. One of the pirates had stuck up on her and tried to slice her with a sword but the nine year old was quick on her feet and knocked the man out before he could do anything.

Luffy straightened her hat on her head and then gripped her necklace and flipped the golden shell over so she could see the mark. "They're my family!"

* * *

I know, I hate the "To be continued" sign just as much as anyone else but I really wanted to post a new chapter. I love getting reviews from you, they make me all happy inside and makes me want to write more.

Even though the weekend is coming up, I've got some homework that I need to start so the next chapter might take a while. Sorry about that.


	18. Chapter 18: West Blue Part 2

AN: It's been a while but I finally got time to write this chapter. Just because this chapter is up doesn't mean I finished my homework but I really miss reading the reviews so...here it is.

The updates won't be as frequent as before but term is coming to an end soon and I'll have two weeks to write to my hearts content.

Summary: West of Trouble.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and this story was inspired but Pokepika's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard

* * *

Previously:

"_They're my family."_

* * *

Bonney didn't know what to say, she knew fully well that Whitebeard thought of his crew as a family but with the power and love that was in the little girl's voice, it was almost impossible to not believe what she was saying.

Luffy wiped her hands on the edge of her pants and then went back to staring at Bonney. Her eyes were attracted to the unnecessarily bright pink hair and then noticed the horde of pirates sneaking up from behind her new friend who was staring into space and complete unguarded.

"Bonney! Watch out!"

Bonney shot around and ducked under a sword just in time, however in the middle of all of the adrenalin, she had used her devil fruit in the middle of all the confusion and changed the ages of all of those around her. With a curious glance, she looked over at Luffy and in her place was a gorgeous woman, shiny-cropped hair, straw hat perched on her head and very tight fitted clothing around every possible curve. She looked to be in the late twenties but still had the mind of a child.

Her usual over size red vest and loose rolled up jeans had shrunk and were cut short half way up her thighs and just below her over sized chest. The buttons on her vest had broken off and the only remaining buttons were concealing her chest.

Bonney was blushing along with all of the oddly aged pirates. They never would've imagined that someone with the most annoying attitude possible would turn out to be such a beauty but then again they were fighting in the middle of the night, stupidly close to a marine base.

"Hey Bonney, what the hell's wrong with me?" Luffy asked while she attempted to bend over and look at her feet. That, in Bonney's opinion was a very bad idea since most of the pirates had passed out from nosebleeds when they got a very clear view of the woman's cleavage.

Bonney ran up to her, snatched up her arm and made a run for it. She was skilled in fighting but even at the current moment, Luffy couldn't protect herself in that new body she was in, she could hardly run with her change in height and shape.

The pirates weren't chasing after them since they were still tripping over themselves, which was the most relieving thing Bonney had received in a long time. She dragged Luffy through the dense woods until they had reached a clearing that was a safe distance from the beach. Bonney released her hold on the elder woman that was once a brat and collapsed into the dirt to catch her breath.

"That was fun." Luffy cheered.

"I," Bonney huffed "Do-don't w-want to hear that from y-you."

Luffy only laughed at her statement, she had heard it so often from her brothers that it she started to miss hearing their voices again. She only had one more sea to go and then she could go back to the Moby Dick, it wasn't so bad. She had been traveling around for almost a year and she wasn't having too much trouble with living by herself.

Bonney flipped herself over so her eyes were on the stars above her head. It was really late and there it was pointless to wonder around a forest without a light in the middle of the night. There could've been anything out there in those woods that could kill them. She took a glance at the Luffy was having some difficultly moving around on her new set of legs and gathering firewood at the same time, she could only see a hopeless idiot but she couldn't help but feel attached to the girl like a sister. The type of idiot younger sibling that needed a constant watch or they would break something the moment they took their eyes off them.

She ran through her thoughts for a moment, running all the information through her head again and then turned back to Luffy, who after the short amount of time, had started a fire.

"Being a pirate is having the absolute freedom to do what you want. I love being one. I never regret getting on Papa's boat; he gave me a new home when I couldn't return to my old one." She looked at her with a bright and cheery grin. "I love going back when I can, but my home is the Moby Dick and I would give my life memories to save my brothers, sisters and Papa."

Bonney was very confused.

"Life memories? The way you talk about them you would beat the absolute crap out of death to get them back if you could."

"I can't technically die since I'm the daughter of the sea but what I know is that, I'll lose my water powers soon and if my heart stops I'll lose my memories completely and just continue living." The elder woman wore a sad smile on her face and continued to talk in a hushed tone. "Losing my precious memories of them would be just the same as dying. So I wouldn't mind giving up all that I have to protect those that are precious to me."

Bonney once again was too amazed for words. That girl had the heart of a god; there was just no competing with her. She jumped up from her spot so suddenly that she had scared the ever-living daylights out of Luffy. Bonney might still have been new to her devil fruit but she was going to help her new friend out as much as she could.

She had tried multiple times but the closest she could get was the age of twelve and Luffy seemed perfectly fine with the decision.

It had finally reached morning and Bonney wasn't too please with sleeping in the dirt overnight but the new twelve year old seemed perfectly fine, showing obvious expertise on camping and living outdoors.

It was going to be another really long day. Only till then did Luffy decide to remember that she needed to call her father about her change in, not only her destination but also her age. It was going to be an interesting call that she was going to look forward to.

* * *

AN: This chapter was probably a bit shorter then the others since it was kind of rushed and I wanted to get it off my chest but here you go. NOW TO GET SOME SLEEP.


	19. Chapter 19: West Blue Part 3

AN: This is a bit shorter than my other chapters but I hope you like it. I know I do. I only have three days left of school and there will defiantly be more chapter updates.

Summary: A call home can cause damage

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and this story was inspired but Pokepika's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard

* * *

Luffy had straightened out her, use to be, baggy clothes. Now that she was twelve, she was really excited to be considered a little more grown up; it also meant that she was closer to starting her dream.

The first thing that Bonney and Luffy had done once they had returned to the town, was go to marine base to change their clothes and a hot bath together. Bonney didn't trust herself to leave the girl alone for one moment otherwise she would've broken everything that was possibly breakable. Bonney listened to all of Luffy's stories about her time on Whitebeard's ship and marveled the man even more then she did before, she truly looked up to him but could never, in a million years, could she appreciate him on the same extent as Luffy.

When they had finally finished their bath and washed away their adventure from the night before, Bonney had informed some marines where the pirate ship was docked and left with Luffy to use their den-den mushi.

She left Luffy in the lone room and left shortly after to grab something to eat, preferably some pizza or a large quantity of meat and other things, so long as it was edible.

Luffy was left alone in the room with the sleeping den-den mushi on a single table and chair. She had closed the door behind her so the marines didn't catch anything that she was saying. She dialed the number and waited for the other end to pick up.

"_Hello?_" It was Marco's voice. Luffy's excitement bubbled up again and was threatening to over flow again.

"Marco-nii! It's Luffy!" She cheered.

"_Ah! Luffy. You sound different. Did something happen to you? You aren't hurt are you?__"_

"No, I'm not hurt but something did happen. I should tell Papa first though."

Luffy could hear the panicked shuffling on the other end of the snail and waited rather impatiently. Marco had obviously left to grab the old man.

She listened in closely as she heard more sets of footsteps other than just her father. She figured it was most likely Ace and Sabo since by that time they would've returned to the Moby Dick.

"_Luffy?_" Whitebeard spoke first. "_Marco said you got yourself into some trouble._"

Luffy scratched the back of her head; she really didn't know how to explain what had happened to her, without causing minor injuries on the other end.

"Well," She started. She wasn't going to lie to Whitebeard, she would never dream of it. So in her case, "Iwaswonderingaroundinthefore stintheWestBlueandIfoundapir ateshipandmynewfriendwhohada devilfruitchangedmyageto27an ditwasreallycool. Thenchangedmeback, buttheclosestshecouldgetwas1 2." (**Translation:** I was wondering around in the forest in the West Blue and I found a pirate ship and my new friend who had a devil fruit changed my age to 27 and it was really cool. Then changed me back, but the closest she could get was 12)

Luffy waited and kept a close ear to the snail. She heard a something hit the floor; she raised her eyebrows in confusion. Even though her family on the other end and couldn't see her, Whitebeard was the only one that could feel the confusion leek through the den-den mushi.

"Papa?"

"_Sorry Luffy. Could you repeat that a bit slower?__"_ The tone of her father's voice was more along the lines of curiosity than an order. He probably wanted to find out what would've happened if she said it slower.

Luffy did as she was told and repeated was she said. Listening in closer this time, she heard a couple more thuds.

"What's happening over there?"

"_Nothing that you should worry about._"

"They fainted didn't they?"

There was silence on the other end of the snail so Luffy could easily take it as a yes and started to burst out laughing. She ended up clutching her stomach, since she knew who were the one's that were passed out on the floor.

"_You really should show more concern for your brothers._" Whitebeard lightly scolded.

Luffy calmed herself down.

"They're not dead so I'm not worried. It takes more than that to kill them. They're my brothers after all."

Luffy heard her father sigh on the other end before continuing with his worry rant.

"_I__'m guessing you're calling to tell me you're currently in the West Blue.__"_ Luffy's awaited silence answered his statement and continued. "_I'm sure you want to get a bounty when you're your own captain so don't cause too much trouble, you're still a brat._"

Luffy only grinned; Whitebeard really knew his daughter well.

"Thanks Papa."

"_Anytime Luffy__._"

She hung up the receiver and walked out of the door. Bonney was sat against the far wall with empty plates of food stacked next to her and a leg of lamb in her mouth. She was mumbling a bunch of words that Luffy couldn't make sense of and when Bonney finally noticed the young girl's confused face, she swallowed her food before she started to talk again.

"How many?" That was all she asked.

"Three."

Bonney shoved another leg into her mouth. "They're pretty weak minded." She stated.

"They're just being older brothers."

Bonney couldn't disagree with her friend's statement; they really were a family after all. The two friends had spent all of their time together whenever Luffy was on the island. Similar to when Luffy was in the East Blue, she had made Bonney's current island her base while she was looking around at the other islands in the area. They shared many stories over the months that they had known each other but when it was time for Luffy to leave there were a few tears and a promise to meet again.

Now her next stop was the South Blue and after that she would go back to the Grand Line and reunite with her family. She was really looking forward to that.

* * *

AN: I must give thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapter, I personally would've found it really hard to review it so thank you.

I'm really happy I'm up to 100 followers and almost 100 reviews so THANK YOU for reading my fanfic and hope you're not getting bored just yet. I promise that after about 5 more chapters Luffy will be back on the Moby Dick.


	20. Chapter 20: South Blue

AN: I really shouldn't be writing in the middle of the night. I have Wednesday off so I should have another chapter on the way. I wasn't sure whether or not to have the South Blue 'arc' in separate parts like the others but there aren't many South Blue residents so it might only be one chapter depending on how I feel.

But I'm sure that you don't want to read about my ramblings.

Summary: The South in known for its tropical weather but things are about to get hot.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and this story was inspired but Pokepika's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard

**Warning: Contains swearing**

* * *

Luffy had already been missing Bonney since the moment that had entered the South Blue. The waters in the South Blue were a lot warmer than the other seas, there were a lot of tropical fish in the area and they were friendlier than the North Blue fish. It was another interesting experience in another sea.

She had hopped from island to island until that she had finally remembered that she had to call back to her family. It was getting close to the end of the year and she wasn't going to be there for Ace, which saddened her a bit but she was sure that if she called to say happy birthday he wouldn't be mad for too long.

As Luffy drifted to the next island, she thought back to all of the adventures that she had. Meeting the over exerted swordsman, Buggy and the orange haired thief, her best friend Usopp, the funny cook, the man with the polar bear, that marine man with the 'x' scar and her newest friend Bonney. There were so many people that Luffy wanted to meet up again when it was her time to roam the seas again.

An island was coming into view and it defiantly caught her eyes, since the whole beach was filled to the brim with trash. It reminded her of Grey Terminal and she found it intriguing to see how the people around there acted.

Luffy found it difficult to breathe the closer she got to the polluted water. She got out of the water as soon as she could and pulled out all of the polluted water from her clothes. At the very least she didn't smell.

She wondered around the confusing area and was soon distracted by a bunch of shiny objects. She was too simple minded for her own good.

Luffy was about to grab a rather decent looking telescope from the bottom of a pile of junk until someone had grabbed her by the back of her yellow vest and hauled her up.

"What the?!"

That was when she thrown against the opposite trash pile. She rubbed the back of her head and stared up at two men. One had fiery red hair that was similar to Shanks', with a fluffy red coat. The man standing next to him was had long blonde hair and striped mask over his head. Luffy was baffled by the men's appearance. "Who are you?"

The red haired man snapped.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Luffy stood up, patted herself down and readjusted her straw hat.

"I'm Luffy."

The man wanted nothing more than to kill the girl in her spot, instead held back and glared daggers at her for the time being.

"Don't you know whose territory this is?" The fiery red yelled.

"Nope."

The man had enough and lunged at the girl. Luffy didn't know what she had done wrong but she sidestepped just as the man was about to hit her. She wasn't suppose to get into any trouble, though the man couldn't hurt her, annoying people was still her specialty.

The masked blonde watched the girl from behind his mask. Each time his companion had went to strangle or slowly kill the girl; she would just dodge it without a hint of struggle. Even just by looking, the masked blonde could tell that the young girl was at a totally different level than them both.

"Kidd, stop. You've lost."

Just as the red haired man was about to punch the girl again, she had disappeared into thin air.

"You should know when you've been defeated." Luffy claimed from next to the masked blonde. She was starting to get pissed off with the man's persistence.

Both of them snapped their heads towards to reappearing girl. To say that they were almost scared shitless was an understatement. They thought she was a monster and they would be surprised that they weren't too far from the truth.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I've got a call to make. So if you'll excuse me."

Luffy started to walk away before she felt the disturbance in her water system. The man, Kidd had thrown a dagger that was hidden in one of his pockets at her. The knife had easily passed right through her and shown up on the other side and wedged itself in the muddy ground.

"What are you?" Luffy heard the man asked. His voice was still cocky and it was starting to annoy her but that made teasing him all the more easy.

"That's classified."

As she had expected, Kidd had lunged at her once again. She leaped to the side and kicked him behind the knees, knocking him to the ground. "Like I said, I've got a call to make."

Luffy walked off, the men were following her but she suspected that the masked blonde was keeping a tight leash on his friend, since he looked like he had more brains than the red haired man.

She made her way into a diner and asked for their den-den mushi. They led her to the back room and once again, Kidd and Killer had followed their tiny target claiming they were friends of hers.

Luffy didn't care; there wasn't much they could do anyway.

She picked up the receiver and dialed the number. She was really late with her report, so to say.

"_Hello_?"

Luffy didn't recognize the voice on the other end. It was rough and scratchy, nothing like the other commanders.

"Who are you?"

"_Teach_."

Luffy cringed at the very sound of his name. She never trusted Teach, even if he was a trusted man for 15 years. Luffy just didn't like how he acted around the crew; to her his actions seemed shady.

"Where's Papa?" It took every ounce of will power not to sound like she was threatening him. It almost came out as a hiss.

"_Ah! Luffy, zehahaha, Pops is on the drinking on the deck. I'll go get him._"

Luffy could feel the water inside her bubble and steam. Her scales appeared and vanished all over her body, since her necklace had broken off so many times the only enchanted gold left was her seashell.

* * *

Kidd and Killer watched the brat with the straw hat on her head as her body started fade and produce steam. Red scale came and went all over her body. Now they were really questioning what on earth the girl was and whether or not she was dangerous.

Kidd had immediately jumped to the conclusion that she was a devil fruit user and was even more pissed off that she didn't even need to use it to fight him and needed to get stronger, so he could whip her butt and become Pirate King.

* * *

"_Luffy?"_

Luffy breathed a sigh of relief when she heard her father's voice again and let the water inside her die down and her scales to completely vanish. She brought the speaker back to her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"_That's good to hear. Actually there's something I wanted to talk to you about_."

That didn't sound good; this had caused her whole body to tense, holding her breath as she waited for the impact.

"_Could you get some of the best sake that's in the South Blue, while you're still there. I've never gotten the chance to drink it yet._"

"T-That's it?"

"_That's it. Was there something bothering you?"_

"No it's fine. You sake will take me a while. Finding pirates in the South Blue might be difficult, it means I'm going to be even later for Ace's birthday then I already am. So can you tell him I say happy birthday for me."

"_Sure thing kiddo._"

"Thanks Papa."

Luffy hung up the speaker and walked out to come face to face with the men that had followed her all the way to the diner. Their expressions were neutral, well one of them were. The other couldn't have been depicted even if they had the best eyes in the world.

"Yes?" Luffy finally said.

"What are you?" This time it was the masked man who asked. Luffy definitely proffered him than his hot-tempered friend. She grinned to him but she still wasn't going to tell him anything.

"Papa said I can't tell anyone that doesn't have his consent and I have to go before anything unnecessary happens. I have to return to the Grand Line soon, I've spent enough time in the South already."

Kidd had stepped forward and his face showed curiosity, which was an odd look for him.

"You've been to the Grand Line and return alive?"

"Um…yes." Luffy didn't really know how to respond to the man. It was probably the first and only time he hadn't sent a list of swear words at her.

"Join my crew."

"Screw you! I'm going to make my own crew and become Pirate King!"

"A stupid brat like you!"

They went back to a glaring contest. Killer could only release a sigh in his mask, why he was still there even he didn't know.

Luffy had soon broken the fight when she remembered that she was wasting her precious time. She shot out of the diner and found the ocean after a couple hours of wondering around aimlessly. She had wasted over another couple of months hunting down pirates and receiving the enormous bottle of sake.

It was a large, circular white bottle that was almost ten times her size. She had used it as a boat to travel towards the Red Line.

If it weren't for her mother keeping the bottle upright, Luffy would've had to drag the bottle back to Whitebeard herself, where was the fun in that.

Luffy knew having the beverage would draw unwanted attention and getting home was going to be more difficult than leaving.

* * *

AN: Finally finished. Well the South Blue is only one chapter and next we're on to the Grand Line. I hope everyone's excited. The holidays are one day away. YES! I'm off to bed.


	21. Chapter 21: A Rather Large Friend

AN: I sorry this has taken so long. I just had mind in on this chapter a lot, so this definitely isn't one of my best pieces.

Summary: Entering the Grand Line is sometime a bit of a hassle.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and this story was inspired but Pokepika's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard

* * *

"Woo! I've made it to the mystery mountain!" Luffy was pumping her fists in the air and jumping up and down on the bottle of sake that Whitebeard had requested from her.

Reverse Mountain was something that something that she always loved, it meant the start of adventures and connections. Luffy had stared singing a crudely made-up song while she started drifting closer to the mountain.

The water rushed up the Red Line and easily picked up the bottle and threw it up the canal much faster than any ship possible. Luffy was thrown far beyond the clouds but the sake wasn't doing much better. For her first time using quick thinking, she grabbed the long, thick red rope that was tied around the neck of the bottle. Gripping it tightly she hauled it over her shoulder and swiftly sat back on top of it as gravity had taken its course.

It was smooth sailing from there and she had started singing again from where she had left off, claiming something on a second verse and happily watched the clouds disperse the lower she got.

She had heard a sound that she didn't hear often; after all there weren't many whales in the Grand Line. Luffy squinted as hard as she could through the foggy air until she made out a West Blue whale coming into view and that wasn't good for her. If her father's sake bottle made impact with massive beast then that wasn't going to be good for her.

Luffy leaped off the front of the bottle, the rope still tight out her tiny wrist, splashing into the water she changed her lower half into her tail and slowed down the force of the water as much as she could until it was only a light bump against the massive whale.

"Oi! What's the big idea in blocking the path?!" Luffy shouted up at the massive beast.

The whale took no notice of the little girl; there were always bigger foes that he had dealt with that were more important and his main priority was destroying the Red Line.

"I'm talking to you!" Luffy continued shouting up at the whale until she remembered the lessons on manners that Sabo dragged her into. "My name's Luffy! What's yours?"

The whale would've been foolish if he were to blubber about royalty being in her presence, he had heard stories from other mammals about their queen and her violent behavior towards those that shower her in praise. He was old but wasn't stupid.

"My nakama call me Laboon."

"Pirates?"

_"_Yes."

Laboon watched as Luffy had set the giant bottle behind her and leant against it as a back support, the force of the water no moving the bottle from its place, her tail swatting around in excitement, her eyes lighting up with anticipation.

"What were they like?"

"May I ask why you ask?"

"I'm a pirate."

Laboon was a little taken back by the information, such a young girl (even if she was a god, so to say) entering the Grand Line without a crew or anything so to speak.

"Please be safe on your trip. There are many dangers that await in the Grand Line."

Luffy pouted in a bit of disappointment, she knew she couldn't force him to tell her what he didn't want her to know but she still pulled her biggest puppy dog face that even her old man couldn't say no to.

Laboon caught one glimpse and internally sighed, the sea god was far more childish then the legends had said. He described what they were like however didn't say any names or what had happened to them. He didn't want the mischievous girl getting herself into trouble; even through with one glance he could tell that she was a magnet for trouble.

They spent the whole day sharing stories until Luffy had to find some land to sleep on. She didn't want to stay at the lighthouse since it was a one-person place and she wasn't _that_ inconsiderate to take another person's bed. On top of that she had to get back to her family as soon as possible, though her adventures weren't going to stop just because of something like delivering Whitebeard's bottle.

So Luffy had continued floating down the Grand Line till she finally found an island that she considered decent with new friends that awaited her.

* * *

AN: This chapter was probably a lot shorter than the others but I just didn't have the motivation to write this without damaging the actual story line. This chapter is Laboon/Luffy if anyone wants to give me any recommendations Grand Line pairings I'd love to give them a crack.


	22. Chapter 22: Trouble with Dresses

AN: I think I might've had a little too much fun with this chapter. For one of the characters that you might know of rather well, I used the anime name of the character instead of the manga, since that is probably the one that most people would be familiar with.

Summary: The people of Okama Island try to make Luffy a lady. Let see where that goes~

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and this story was inspired but Pokepika's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard

* * *

Luffy glanced around the island that she had landed on. It was bright and a girly pink with a heart like mountain. Even through she had her mother have a direct course towards Sabaody, Luffy still managed to get lost and ended up on one of the islands that were too far off course for her to even notice.

Scanning the island over, Luffy notices that practically everything was pink and in the form of a love heart. She got a really strange feeling that she wasn't going to like whatever was on the island but still proceeded in dragging the massive bottle out of the water and make her way into the island.

She had spotted a lot of strange animals with stubby beards and long eyelashes however that wasn't going to come close to surprising her but it was interesting.

Luffy wondered around and had the strange feeling that she was being watched. She turned around at a high speed only to come to face with the large cork of her father's bottle. It was so big that the tiny brat couldn't even see passed it.

She needed to get some sort of direction sense however was lucky when she came across a rather large looking palace. Luffy being the curious brat she was entered without a second thought.

It was vaguely empty except for a couple of giant people with huge faces that stared at her from behind pillars. Luffy found them to be rather entertaining just in appearance wise however she guessed that they were going to be even more fun when she got to know them.

Luffy entered a large dining room with a giant, purple man sitting at the head of the table with a cup of tea in his hands. He had a giant purple afro that was probably big enough to explore herself.

"Vwho are you?" The afro man asked. His attention on the cute little girl with the straw hat that just entered his kingdom.

"I'm Luffy. Who are you?"

The large man jumped out of his chair in excitement, stomped a heeled foot onto of the table, swinging his hips from side to side.

"Vi'm Emporio Ivankov! Okama King of this lovely paradise, Momoiro Island. Land of the Okama! Hee-Haw!"

"Sup! Iva-chan!"

That was when the other residents of the island jumped out of their hiding place in a fit of anger. They were yelling at the girl about her rudeness towards their king. Iva had silenced his candies and eyed the little girl carefully.

"Vwhat are vyou doing on this island? It's too far in the Grand Line for cute girl such as yourself to be in."

"Ah, I'm on my way back to the second half of the Grand Line."

Iva's eyes popped out of his head and he jumped back and slammed his huge body into the closest wall that could sustain his weight.

"V-V-Vyou're headed towards to second half! Vare you crazy?! Vyou'll get vyourself killed! Vi can't let a new candy go towards some where so dangerous, vyou're lucky enough to make it this far without getting vyourself killed."

Luffy started picking her nose over the whole ordeal; the man was a pretty eccentric.

"Why not? I've lived there most of my life, it's not that special. Plus I have to meet up with Papa," Then Luffy jabbed a thumb towards the giant bottle that she had dragged through the halls. "He's waiting for his drink. I've got family to get back to."

The Okama pulled himself out of the wall and quickly had his overly large face up at the little girl's. Glaring down on her with his might.

"Vi'm not letting vyou leave this island with you un-lady like behavior. Vi'm sure your family will appreciate it." He then turned toward a blonde man (?) in a western, floral, pink dress and heels. "Eliza-boy, get me one of vyour best dresses."

"Sure~ Iva-sama~" The okama was gone in a flash.

Luffy snapped when she heard that they were going to make her wear something that she hated since she was younger; even if she only wore it once a year.

"You are not going to make me wear a stupid dress! I hate them!"

Iva twisted on his heels and leant towards Luffy from the side; he was going to win this argument and make her a lady. She couldn't go around in boyish clothing forever, though he respected that someone could be whatever someone wanted, they could always convince them.

Elizabeth returned with a cute overly frilling light blue dress, that was just the right size for their guest. Luffy paled at the sight of it and attempted to run away but was grabbed by the collar of her vest.

The moment the piece of fabric was within range of the flailing girl, she changed her hand to a claw and shredded it to tiny pieces.

Iva stared down at Luffy's hand and then at the mangled dress that was on the floor, covered in Elizabeth's tears. Luffy had a triumphant look on her face and then proceeded to get out of the massive man's grasp.

"Will vyou wear a skirt?" Iva asked.

"Never wore one, if it's not a dress then it's fine."

Iva turned his attention back to distressed candy boy.

"Eliza-boy, I would like your finest skirt and vest. We've got a family to impress."

Immediately the okama shot up with a new fiery passion burning in his eyes and skipped off to make the beautiful design.

* * *

Iva and Luffy sat down and sipped tea as they waited for the piece of clothing to be finished. The Okama King gave tips on the girl's posture and how to properly eat despite being a glutton. By the time that Iva had finally brought up the question on his little guest's parents were, her reply made another hole in the castle walls. He wasn't expecting a Yonko to be a father despite his age but that was when she had to explain why she was on his ship in the first place.

"Iva-sama! I have completed the skirt, if I do say so myself I think it's a master piece."

Luffy took the piece of fabric into her hands and for a brief moment the tense in the air was incredibly dense. Then she got up out of her chair and turned to Iva.

"Where's the change room?"

Iva and Elizabeth had tears streaming down their face, small amount of snot dripping from their nose and a handkerchief in their hands.

"I've raised you so well!" Iva yelled in joy and then harshly jabbed a gloved finger across the room, towards the large double doors. "It's right over there. Please tell us what you think, my precious candy."

When Luffy returned she was in a short blue shirt with white frills, a white blouse with a loosed black tie and caramel brown short jacket; straw hat nicely perched on her head. She did a small twirl for her new friends to get a good look and then proceeded to jump up and down and kick the arm and flail her arms around.

"It's really good for combat. Thanks Iva-chan, Elizabeth-chan! You're the best friends I could ask for."

They both hugged the girl and squeezed the life out of her. They were going to miss her; they hoped that they could meet her again when she grew up into an even more beautiful person. She was a true angel.

They walked her back down to the beach of the island, where Whitebeard's bottle waited with the other okama of the island heavily guarding it. Luffy thanked them graciously for their help. Iva and the other's waved as she started re-set her course back to Sabaody.

"Be careful. It gets cold at night." Elizabeth yelled.

"Don't get lost again." Another okama cheered.

"Take care of yourself." Iva yelled.

Luffy jumped up and down on her bottle, arms flailing all over the place.

"I will! When I become Pirate King I promise to visit you all again!"

Iva chuckled to himself, the little brat remind him of one of his friends that he worked for. Someone with big dreams and the personality that could change the world, he was looking forward to see his little friend again.

* * *

AN: I think this whole chapter was all pure fluff. I really enjoyed writing this. I'm sorry it was so late, I came down with a cold and have been throwing bits and pieces all over the place.


	23. Chapter 23: Dangerous Game

AN: I need to stop getting distracted.

Summary: Some things that happen at Sabaody are almost typical.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and this story was inspired but Pokepika's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard

* * *

Luffy watched in amazement as she spotted the huge mangrove coming into view. The sparkly bubbles drifting all over the place, the excitement once again bubbling inside her and stars in her eyes. The last time she went to Sabaody, her father didn't let her off the boat, she had to watch the old man coat the ship while everyone else wondered around however at least before Sabo and Ace were there to accompany her and mess with everyone's stuff while they were away.

Luffy drifted through and around the tree roots until she landed in the center where it was the lawless zone. She had to stay away from the marine headquarters that was on Sabaody, since her brothers were going to pick her up and maybe a couple of other Whitebeard members.

Grabbing the velvet red rope Luffy threw the giant bottle onto the sticky ground of the mangrove and jumped up close behind it. When she got there she immediately noticed a man lying underneath her father's bottle.

"You might die if you continue sleeping under Papa's sake." Luffy stated as she crouched down and poked the unconscious man's face.

"You're the one who crushed him!" A group of men yelled at the small girl.

The bounty hunters, earlier had spotted the sake bottle that was coming into Sabaody and wanted it. They had read it the newspaper about how countless pirates that intercepted the bottle were all mysteriously defeated and whoever owned the bottle wiped them clean or food and water mainly.

Luffy watched as the group of bounty hunters pulled out swords and guns, all she could do was yawn. She found bounty hunters annoying they were always after something and they when they captured some of her brothers Luffy would always watch in amusement when Whitebeard crushed every single one of them.

One of the bounty hunters went to take a swing at the defenseless girl, only to watch her side step and jumped to punch the man in the face. Knocking him out cold with one swing.

They all jumped her at once and Luffy had defeated them all, only to point a lecturing finger at them.

"It's not nice to gang up on people. It's cheating."

Clapping could be heard from behind Luffy and when she turned around she spotted an old man with circular glasses and odd facial hair. He had a cape that covered a majority of his body but it didn't hide all the muscle the elder man had.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked as she began to pick her nose.

The old man only smiled at her question.

"I could ask you the same thing. It's not every day you see a god walk on land."

Luffy tensed at what the man said. He definitely wasn't an ally of Whitebeard, nor was he on the main ship but things always changes over a period of a year but her father was always cautious about who he brought aboard.

Luffy took a fighting stance and glared at him but not harsh enough to faze him.

"Papa doesn't want people to know and I don't know you."

The older man hung his hands in the air, indicating that he wasn't going to hurt her. Luffy wavered for a moment and relaxed. "How do you know about my heritage?"

"When I was a pirate, your mother paid us a little visit. She was quite the beauty. Despite being 973, she was incredibly gorgeous."

"You were a pirate ossan!" Luffy sparkled.

"The name's Silvers Rayleigh. What's yours?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

Rayleigh smirked as he strolled closer to the tiny girl and watched as she handed him the red rope that was tied to the bottle. He took the rope and began walking along side her as they headed towards grove 13. Rayleigh told her a bit about how he was the former first-mate on Roger's ship and it shocked her to unbelievable standards but that just made her look up to him even more. As they walked up the steps toward the bar at the top of grove 13, Rayleigh decided to ask a question that was bothering him for a while.

"Where did you get that hat?"

Luffy gripped the hat really tight in her hands and then looked up at Rayleigh with a giant grin and cheekiness in her eyes, practically conforming the man's question.

"Shanks gave it to me, I promised him to look after it for him, I'll make him proud! Just like Papa, I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

"Why king not queen?" Rayleigh was genuinely curious as to how to girl would reply.

"What is the point in being queen if that means I have people still telling me what to do? I've seen a lot of royalty and I do_ not_ want to be a queen! The Pirate King has the most freedom, so if I want to be king, I'm king!" Luffy huffed.

Rayleigh gave a hearty laugh, throwing his head back with the sudden gesture. He stopped and patted the girl on the head, using the straw hat to rough up the girl's already scruffy hair. He stopped where he was, dropped the rope to the bottle, picked up Luffy from under her arms and popped her up on his shoulders.

Luffy wrapped her arms around the old man's head, hugging it into her stomach and resting her head against his. It was a calming feeling, Luffy had to admit.

They reached the bar, Luffy stayed where she was but she had to admit that she getting hungry, it had been a while since the last time she ate. Luffy watched as Rayleigh left the sake bottle at the front of the store and she showed her concerns.

"Don't worry about it. I'll know if someone's touched it, though I'm still not sure what a brat like you has such a giant bottle of sake for." Rayleigh asked.

"Papa asked me to get it."

Rayleigh reached up and pulled both sides of Luffy's cheeks as a playful warning that he wasn't going to be joining her in any guessing games. Luffy got the idea and tried to break free of the man's grip. "L-Let me go! I-it's nwot fwunny."

Rayleigh chuckled under his breath, she reminded him of his captain.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"W-Whitebeard." Luffy blubbered through her cheeks. She found it very difficult to talk; while her cheeks were being pulled and when the old geezer finally released them Luffy rubbed them and figured they were going to bruise the next day.

Rayleigh walked into 'Shakky's Rip-Off Bar' and was welcomed by a slim woman with black hair, smoking a cigarette. She had a rather surprised look when the elderly man walked in, however got even wider the second she spotted the little black hair girl with the straw hat and the noticeable enchanted, golden necklace resting on Rayleigh's head.

"Ah, Ray-san, welcome back. I haven't seen you in a couple of months, though that's not surprising. Mind telling me why you have the deity of the sea on your shoulders."

Luffy could see that she was a good person and waved like any other twelve year old would when meeting new people.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Monkey-chan."

Luffy pulled herself away from the old pirate and immediately went straight to the fridge and began eating away the inner criteria of the meat, though she avoided seafood like the plague.

Shakky chuckled at the adorable girl that came to her and got Rayleigh his usual drink. She talked to him about what was happening around them but mainly about why a god was in her store. Rayleigh happily answered the woman's questions and went on for about an hour until the door to the bar opened again.

All eyes turned to spot two men in their late teens, one with an open yellow shirt, black shorts and combat boots, while the other wore an long, open blue coat, a white cravat, blue shorts, top hat and goggles.

Luffy immediately got up from her seat in front of the fridge and launched herself at the closest male. Who turned out to be Ace, he was met with a blur of colours and a sudden impact to his chest.

Sabo chuckled along with the other residents in the bar; though he wondered what his little sister was doing in the 'Rip-Off Bar' where the coating master was suppose to be. He guessed that he was in luck since he heard that he was famous for gambling and drinking all over the place.

Ace pulled his not so little sister from his chest and stared down at her. He blinked a couple of times and noticed the adorable clothing that she was wearing and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Luffy! I've missed you so much!"

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday but I got you a present." Luffy cheered. Reaching into one of her bottomless of a pocket, on the back of her skirt, Luffy pulled out a bright orange, cowboy hat with smiley faces on the brim and passed it her older brother with a giant smile plastered on her face.

Ace reached towards the hat with a trembling hand, he adored Luffy with all of his heart and it made his heart swell even more that she had taken the time to think out a present for him. Placing the hat on his head, it gave him the vibe that it belonged. Ace gave a cheerful grin and turned to his brother to brag however notice his brother's gaze was on the elderly man sitting at the counter of the bar.

When Luffy noticed her bothers' gaze on her new friend she took her seat next to Rayleigh. Rayleigh on the other hand held his gaze on the two that entered into his companion's bar.

"I'm going to assume to that you're part of Whitebeard's crew. Though I'm having some difficulty seeing the old man taking in a couple of kids, something big must've happened to get aboard _his_ ship."

Sabo being the gentleman his was stood forward to introduce himself.

"Pops looked after us since we were young, we owe him our lives. The name's Sabo and this is my brother Ace. I must thank you for looking after our little sister while she was Sabaody, a older brother really worries with all of the slave traders around." Sabo greeted/thanked.

"Don't worry about it," Rayleigh waved off "She took care of a group of bounty hunters a little while ago, that tried to take that bottle of sake that she brought with her."

* * *

Ace left the bar to take a look at the beverage, he may've hated Roger however Ace found it difficult to be around the first-mate of the Pirate King's ship. He decided to wait outside while Sabo talked to mechanic about coating the Striker.

Luffy watched as Ace walked out the door, she could tell that it was hard for him being in a place that reminded him of his birth father and didn't question it. She wondered whether Rayleigh knew if his captain had a son or not wasn't going to ask, she didn't want Ace to hate her.

Sabo convinced Rayleigh to begin coating the ship as soon and possible they showed him where they docked to Striker and noted that because it was small it was going to take him a day to finish the coating. That was the brothers chance to walk around the Sabaody and catch up with their little sister and all of her adventures around the world.

The two brothers had been around Sabaody before and they knew about the discrimination of the fishmen and mermaids on the island, so they stood either side of Luffy and made her promise that she wasn't going to transform while on the island, no matter what.

Luffy had told them all about the different people that she'd met and made friends with but despite all of the people that Luffy had encountered when she finally told them where she had gotten her new adorable outfit, the two males collapsed to the ground. They really weren't expecting the girl to drift so far away from course that she would end up on Okama Island and train for less than a day to be a lady. If or when they ever went there they were going to have to give Iva their thanks.

* * *

"Wow!" Luffy shouted out in the middle of the street. She grabbed the hem of Sabo's coat and eagerly point at the entrance of the amusement park. "Sabo-nii can we go? Please, please, please!"

The excitement that barely be contained, wasn't going to stay inside that tiny body for long. Sabo sighed and agreed and watched as Luffy jetted off into the park, closely followed by Ace, leaving Sabo to pay the entrance fees for them. They were all cheering (mainly Luffy and Ace) and running for one attraction to another, occasionally stopping to eat a store out of its stock.

However only when the two brothers had left Luffy on the bench for a brief moment did they notice that it was their biggest mistake because when they turned back the twelve-year-old girl was missing. Sabo and Ace frantically rushed around the whole park begging in their minds that slave traders didn't take her.

* * *

Luffy on the other hand found herself in a bag of some sorts, she wasn't too worried about where on earth she was going but found it rather interesting to see where she was going to end up. She managed to fall asleep while her 'kidnappers' were running to their destination, to say Luffy was scared, would've been the stupidest accusation to make.

The tiny sea god was woken up by a sudden thud, due to the fact that her capturers had opened the bag and dumped her on the floor in from a man rather roughly. In a matter of seconds a collar was placed around Luffy's neck.

"This thing looks stupid." She commented when she stared down at the heavy neck ornament.

"It's not meant to look pretty." A man in a clown suit smirked. "Do you know what they're there for?"

"Do I look like a scholar, you ugly clown man?" Luffy asked as innocently as possible and tried not to laugh.

This pissed off the slaver and he was about to beat the girl however he was held back by some of his companions, claiming that they couldn't damage the merchandise. As some of the other workers directed the angered employee while others moved the little girl to a lone cage, separated from all of the other slaves.

Luffy watched as the person who she assumed took her from the amusement park.

"Listen carefully, this girl, she was on that rumored sake bottle that's been in the papers lately. I saw with my own eyes, this girl, take out a whole group of bounty hunters."

By that point the manager was going even more curious and Luffy could see that his face was calculating numbers though she didn't know why.

"That means she powerful." The manager concluded.

The kidnapper only got even more excited.

"Not only that but she's a mermaid."

The manager with pink, star shaped sunglasses glared at the man and then pointed a finger at Luffy, rather harshly.

"Does that look like a mermaid to you? You're a pathetic excuse for a slaver."

"No, I'm telling the truth, Mr. Disco. Just throw her into a tank full of water and you can see for yourself."

Luffy wasn't going to like this; this meant that she had to pretend that she was human. She watched as the manager with ugly yet rather feminine dress, walked up to her pulled her out of her cage and ordered his men to bring a bucket of water.

He shoved the little girl's head violently into the water and watched her flail. Luffy still breathed but saw a lot of her brothers throwing their arms around when they were in the sea, she found kind of amusing but did the same thing and kicked the man rather hard.

Disco released her and threw her aside and glared harshly at the man before getting him kicked out. He then walked back to Luffy's personal cage, the girl sitting up perfectly fine, the water some how vanished from her body.

"You seem to have a weird power, plus you have cute face, you'll make a pretty good dollar." Disco commented.

Luffy just shoved a finger up her nose and stared at the girly man for a little while.

"What are you going on about, okama?"

Disco went to kick the girl but watched as his foot passed straight through her and a smirk came onto his lips.

"The shows going to start and you're going to be the first. I promise." Disco wanted every cent out of those nobles' pockets and that girl was their prize catch at the moment.

* * *

Luffy watched as the stupid manager walked away and song a small song to herself to pass the time. A little while later some annoyed clown men arrived at her cell and dragged her out onto a bright stage and sat on the ground and watched in amusement as the okama man got even more angry with her.

She listened to the odd looking people smiled and absorbed in whatever lies the man was feeding them and then they started shouting numbers all over the place. That was when she picked up a high frequency sound, it was form the whistle that she had given Ace, they were looking for her and only decided that now what the right moment the blow it.

With a sigh, Luffy stood up and this had caused a few shocked and panicked reactions from the crow.

"What weird people?" Luffy commented. Causing eyes to pop out and jaws to drop and one woman screamed out for some re-enforcement to _restrain a girl_.

Reaching up, Luffy gripped the collar and tried to slide it off, until it began to make a ticking noise. The nobles in the crowd started laughing, enjoying that their auction day was going to get interesting, not until the collar exploded and the smoke cleared and the girl was still in one piece, without a mark on her.

"That could've killed someone." Luffy noted. Making some of the nobles faint from the event that had just occurred.

Whipping out her claws, Luffy easily sliced through the collar and watched as the heavy metal substance landed on the stage with heavy bang. The nobles were escaping in a panic, about how a slave had been freed and was going to be worse than a wild animal. Luffy still think everyone around her was crazy walked off the stage and out the back door, until she spotted other people with annoying, ticking collars.

"Those are really annoying aren't they?" Luffy asked rhetorically and sliced off all of the collars in a flash.

She was about to leave the building until the people that she had just freed stopped her.

"May we ask for our savior's name?" One man asked, tears in his eyes.

Luffy tilted her head to the side in confusion before giving a wide grin.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Sorry but I have to go."

Luffy made a run for it; her brothers were looking for her after all. Diving into the closest water system she could find, she asked her mother to direct her straight to Ace and Sabo and that lead her straight to the Striker.

When she popped her head out of the water, Ace and Sabo were panicking while Rayleigh was trying to calm them down, Luffy spotted the Striker's coating was finished and it was time to leave.

"Ace, Sabo, Rayleigh-ossan!" Luffy cheered.

"Luffy!" Her brothers yelled. They were gripped the edge of the mangrove like a lifeline. They were so happy to see that she was safe.

"Where were you?" Ace screamed.

"I was shoved into a sack and then I had some sort of collar on me and then some weird looking people were shouting numbers while I was on a stage and then you called so I left."

"YOU WERE AT A SLAVE AUCTION!" Ace hollered.

"WHAT?! REALLY?"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

Sabo just sighed, at least his little sister was safe, and it wasn't like she couldn't protect herself.

"Come on you two, Marco is waiting for us at Fishman Island." Sabo pointed out. He didn't want to deal with marines since Luffy had caused an unintentional uproar.

"Yeah let's go!" Luffy cheered. She watched as Rayleigh threw down Whitebeard's sake and gave a happy wave good bye. "I'll see you again soon Rayleigh-ossan."

"I'm sure you will." Rayleigh replied.

"Tell Shakky I'll see her too when I come back with my own crew! I'm going to be Pirate King!"

* * *

AN: YES! Mission accomplished, this is the longest chapter in the whole story. I'm so happy and it so long to write, after all of the procrastinating I did and distraction that occurred.


	24. Chapter 24: Arriving Home

AN: I'm sorry about the really late update but school and work had started up again. But there are a lot of interesting reviews that I got that I want to run through with all of you lovely readers. These sorts of important information will rarely come up if it isn't explained in the story itself.

**Important: **

**1)Luffy won't be getting a bounty at all in this story. Mainly because Luffy, Ace and Sabo are forcefully tied up and put out of the way when marines or bounty hunters come. **

**2)This story will complete revolve around Luffy's interaction with Whitebeard and his crew. When it is her coming of age she will return to her home island (Dawn Island) to make her own crew. **

**3) This story will probably be forever on-going. Though once it does reach the time for Luffy to leave it'll just have random one-shot from when she was little. So and so forth. **

**4) When I do get to the main storyline of One Piece it'll be separate from Daughter of the Sea.**

Summary: There's a little interrogation from Ace and Sabo.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and this story was inspired but Pokepika's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard

* * *

The underwater was beautiful scenery that was rarely seen at the depth they were traveling. Luffy happily guided the Striker to Fishman Island, only because she wanted to see everyone.

"Oi, Luffy," Sabo called out "The whole crew isn't there, just some of the new crewmates, Namur and Marco to help keep an eye on things. Apparently something happened about a year ago with the royal family so…you're not listening, are you?"

"What was that?" Luffy asked. Then scratched her head sheepishly when she realized that her brother was addressing her. "Sorry, I'm so excited to see everyone again."

The brothers smiled at their sister from inside the bubble. Luffy swam all over the place, exploring everything in sight; she had a group of fish to carry the bottle and a sea king to pull the Striker directly towards their destination. The deeper they got stronger fish came around to take the bottle and the boat down. Ace was having a difficult time controlling his hunger when all of the different species came around however he couldn't even attempt to catch them, much to Sabo's amusement.

That was when something drifted into Ace's line of thought and he tackled the bubble and gripped it like a lifeline.

"Oi Luffy! I just remembered!" Ace yelled.

"That can't be good." Sabo mumbled to himself.

"I heard that!" Ace growled and turned attention back to the sea, only to have Luffy right up in his face on the other side of the coating, scaring him half to death. "Holy shit!" Ace shouted as he lost his grip on the coating and landed on his butt back onto the Striker.

Though Sabo's laughter was audible, Luffy was laughing just as hard although the pressure kept the sound out.

"Damn it Luffy!" Ace growled audibly.

Luffy jumped into the bubble but wasn't going to stay long, her brothers didn't have a lot of air to supply them all the way to the island, so she was just going to listen until Ace got over with what he wanted to ask about.

Sitting up right, the second eldest stared down at the little girl who was playing with her tail rather cutely.

"Luffy I want you to explain why you're twelve and nine any more."

"Don't wanna. It's too much work." She whined.

Grabbing her cheeks and stretching them, Ace gave a harsh glare down on Luffy.

"It wasn't a question."

"Ace is a meanie."

"Yeah well you made us all worry, not to mention faint."

"Haha, yeah, that was funny."

Sabo had to interject before things were to get out of hand and they were going to get crushed to death by the water pressure. They were currently at 9,000 meters. Placing his arms out to stop the two siblings from killing each other was the wisest choice that he made.

"Stop it or you're going to get us all killed."

The two of them deflated and apologized, before going back to the matter at hand, which Sabo easily took over.

"So are you going to explain, Luffy?" Sabo asked.

Luffy turned to Sabo and gave him a questionable look.

"But you already know how I'm 12 and I quite like being this age. I'm taller."

The two brothers sank in their spots and recognized their little sister's weird sense of logic. They were just going to have to give in. That was when they came into the opening. The sunlight had reached the deepest depths of the sea and made the scenery a beautiful aqua marine and this had made the girl's eyes light up.

So Luffy jumped out of the bubble. She easily spotted the coated island and took the bottle from the over sized fished and shot herself towards Fishman Island. She was going to see her family again after so long and with this she didn't even see the security at the front of the island and swam straight passed it.

The fishmen guards had a sudden heart attack when they saw a red flash go into the island that they were meant to be protecting. That was when the Striker

came into the bay and the guards had to hold off on the search for the mysterious moving object until later.

* * *

Luffy made her way to the surface half of the island, where she predicted where the Moby Dick. This little girl had a special tact in her head that she immediately knew where the boat was, though her horrible sense of direction got in the way most of the time, however this time directions were going to have to wait.

She ran at full speed in the right direction, ignoring the odd looks she was getting from the residents of the island, since it was really odd to see a human girl at the bottom of the sea but didn't show too much concern over it.

Luffy saw once of the smaller versions of the Moby Dick and waved her arms all over the place.

"Everyone! I'm home!"

* * *

AN: Sorry about the late chapter, I've been busy procrastinating. I must thank **AnnaHD1784** and **DragonFire Princess** for the very important reviews that I needed to inform everyone about. Well I hope you liked the new chapter and look forward to seeing what's going to happen around Fishman Island.


	25. Chapter 25: Fishman Island

: Well this is up a lot earlier than the previous chapter. Hope you like it.

Summary: A trip around Fishman Island.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and this story was inspired but Pokepika's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard

* * *

"I'm home!" Luffy yelled out to the mini Moby.

She had dropped the bottle behind her, so she had both hands to wave to her family. That was when she noticed that there were a lot of new faces that were present on the deck. Luffy figured that they were new members on a field trip. So instead of continuing her little rant she grabbed the rope around the bottle and threw it on to the deck of the boat.

Luffy snickered as she heard a large amount of the crewmembers slowly getting crushed underneath the over sized bottle of sake. The men that weren't flattened by the suddenly appearing sake were looking around the area for the culprit. Luffy watched the men panic and jumped onto the mini Moby.

While all of the chaos was going down, one of the commanders had to come out to see what on earth was going on. Namur was the representative for Fishman Island and he was going to be responsible for picking up their youngest but while they're there they might as well check up on the island.

Namur watched the new recruits running around like headless chickens and gave a sigh before spotting a large sake bottle on the deck.

"Quiet down you fools and get the bottle off the others." Namur ordered.

"Namur-nii!" A high little voice cheered. Followed by a heavy pressure to the chest.

"Luffy-sama, welcome home."

"What did I say about formality? We're family." Luffy cheered with a cheeky grin.

"Although that may be, it's in my nature to serve you." That was when he noticed something out of place. "Where's Ace and Sabo?"

Luffy got off of the division commander and looked around the deck, noting that her brothers weren't there. She shrugged her shoulders before turning to the commander.

"They're not here yet?"

Namur sighed finding that, that was the type of person she was and let go of it. He figured that they were currently at the docks getting checked by guards. That was when he remembered something else was of importance.

"Commander Marco's here as well. He's currently at Ryugu Palace," Namur pointed to extension bubble at the top of the main island. "Up there…now please don't getting into any trouble Luffy-sama." However when he looked back down, the grown sea god had already disappeared.

At that point there was no stopping her, she was going to reunite with everyone as soon as possible, it was probably wise not to get in her way. That was when everything was back in order and the commander had to answer the new recruits' questions.

"Commander Namur, who was that? She seems pretty familiar with you." One of the members asked.

"She was kind of cute, don't you think?" Another said aloud.

In that second, the eighth division commander was glaring at that member, a deep scowl on his face.

"Watch your mouth! That girl is our god and a precious member of the Whitebeard crew. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!"

The men straightened up in an instant and went back to work the moment they were instructed.

* * *

Luffy ran through out the main town, still receiving odd looks from the residents of the town. They weren't used to have such a young human girl this far into the Grand Line; little did they know that, that little girl was the sea god.

Luffy was having a very hard time trying to find some sort of way up to the palace, but then thought of a brilliant idea.

"Mama, could you help me get to the palace at the top of the bubble?"

In that moment a pillar of rushing water was Luffy's direct course to the royal palace. The people of Fishman Island were freaking out about the suddenly appearing stretch of water that could've been seen all over the mass of land. Luffy on the other hand jumped straight water and swam right up to the front gate, with a little impact.

The water pillar continued until it connected with the second bubble filled with water, containing Ryugu Palace.

The golden dragon that curled around the palace was an exact replica of her mother and even though she had never met a solid form of her mother so it touched her heart a little but then completely disregarded the thought and went hunting for the first division commander.  
Guards were trying to intercept the little ruby tailed mermaid however never got close to the amazing speed Luffy contained.

Luffy had probably swum around that entire palace attempting to find Marco and because he was concealed in a bubble, so finding him was all the more difficult. She wound up in a small room, and how she got into the tightly securitized room was beyond her.

The room was in an air bubble but the only thing that that helped with was Luffy smelling the food that was delivered to the room.

"Smells delicious!" Luffy cheered.

That was until a small timid voice squeaked a response towards the sudden intruder.

"W-w-who's there?" The large figure stuttered and turned on the light. A huge mermaid, five times bigger than any other mermaid her age should be. She had tears that were threatening to spill from her large blue eyes and onto her ruby red and pink tail. That large mermaid was the Princess Shirahoshi. "W-w-what's a human doing here? Are you here to kill me?" Then her mind went into paranoia and started crying out for her father and brothers to come rescue her.

Luffy complained about the loud noises, then a sentence that the mermaid princess said made her laugh.

"A human is trying to take my life! Father! Brother!"

Luffy began rolling on the floor laughing which stopped the girl from crying, only leaving a couple of sniffles. "W-why are you laughing? Aren't you here to take my life?"

The miniscule girl looked up at the giant mermaid princess, she was really young maybe nine years old. Luffy had a huge grin plastered on her features.

"I'm laughing because I'm not human. I understand why you would think that." Luffy watched as the guards burst into the room and immediately had their eyes on the little girl and just about to arrest her when two people stepped forward to interject, one being Shirahoshi herself and Marco who had to join in assisting the protection of the royal family.

"Please wait." The large mermaid princess interjected.

"But Princess Shirahoshi, this girl had broken into your room. What happened if she was an assassin like Vander Decken?" The minister of the Right claimed. The name sent shivers up Shirahoshi's spine. "Plus she's human!"

Even though the first division commander was standing right next to the seahorse fishman, Marco wasn't the type to get easily offended no matter who the person was, but he couldn't help but snort when he heard the Minister of the Right call his little sister "human".

He was about to interject about the arrest of the daughter of the sea until he picked up something coming towards them with Observation Haki. Marco turned around to see a large flight of arrows heading towards them and he felt so helpless, even though his own air protection bubble emerged with the one in the princess's room, he couldn't use his devil fruit in the small compacted space and the fishmen guards couldn't move around without the water's support.

The fishmen thought that it was going to be the end of their beloved princess until they watched with their own eyes as a large ruby red serpent shot out of the room at high speed. It had appeared out of nowhere and of course the Fishmen had immediately recognized the famous figure that is embedded into the palace walls. The daughter of the sea had appeared in the royal palace.

* * *

Luffy had eyed Marco and was about jumped onto him; however saw the glints of arrows heading towards them. She knew that Marco couldn't use his devil fruit powers in such a small space without damaging a few things and took off her necklace.

Changing into the sea king the same size as the one around the palace she shot herself out of the room and took the damage. She could feel some of the arrow deflect against the hard scales, though some had pierced the flesh causing the massive beast to collapse onto the royal courtyard.

"Luffy!" Marco yelled out. He would've left the bubble if he could, instead watched as the fishmen rushed to the serpent's side. They looked like they wanted to help but were afraid to touch her. Now it was Marco's turn to take control. "Minister of the Right, get the guards to carry her back inside. We need to treat her wounds."

The guard hesitated until the Minister of the Right started shouting the exact same order. Luffy was brought into a separate room from the princess however they were so focused on the god they forgot to close the door to Shirahoshi's room.

So the little princess, even though she was forbidden from leaving her room for her own safety, still left to get a better look at the daughter of the sea. When Shirahoshi finally found the room that contained the large red serpent, she could see the blood dripping down from the wounds that have gotten bigger because they had moved her.

The mermaid princess could feel the tears grow in her eyes and launched herself into the room to cry over the god. She didn't want to see someone die in front of her and not another person who is so important to her and the country.

Luffy could hear crying and even though she was on the course to a full recovery she couldn't figure out why someone was weeping. She cracked open her golden eyes to see the mermaid she had met earlier. She was about to ask what was wrong until her stomach had interrupted her.

"I'm hungry, Marco-nii." Luffy whined.

The first division commander had to stiffen his giggles. It was a really hard to be serious during such an important time for the Fishmen people. He watched in interest as piles of food came flooding into the room and some of the guards tried to escort the princess back to her room but she refused to move.

Marco assured the guards that he could look after her and their god. He and Luffy both didn't see why they were always so worried about these sorts of things, not that they really cared in the first place.

Luffy changed back to normal watched the giant mermaid princess stare at her, while she stared back, then broke into a large smile.

"I'm Luffy! What's your name?"

"S-Shirahoshi, I'm King Neptune's daughter. It's very nice to meet you in person Luffy-sama." Shirahoshi bowed.

"That's pretty hard to say," Luffy turned her head when she spotted a large mass of guards piling into the room with trays and trays of food. "Food! I'm starving."

As Luffy filled to the brims of her mouth with food she saw out of the corner of her eyes, the princess laughing as she continued to eat. She could see that she must've had it pretty hard being alone in a room day in and day out.

She pulled out one of the lone plate filled with food and handed it to the princess.

"Here, because of me you didn't get to eat earlier."

Shirahoshi started waving her hands in front of her face, hoping not to disturb the girl's meal.

"Oh no, please eat it. It's already such an honor to be in your presence."

Marco had to get up before the mermaid princess said anything that she was going to regret later.

"It's best if you take her offer. She doesn't like being treated like a god, she likes being just another person like you and me."

Although the princess was a little hesitant, she took the small plate into her large hands and started to eat alongside the tiny girl. After a little while they were talking non-stop, they couldn't leave the room without Marco to protect the princess, though he didn't mind but it meant that Neptune and his sons had to come along and meet their little deity.

They were all a little shocked to see their youngest family member talking so casually to the a human little girl, however their minds almost went into over drive when one of the guards told the royal family that that little girl with the straw hat was the daughter of the sea.

Even without doing anything, Luffy had already left a huge impression on the royal family. Shirahoshi heard all about how Luffy wanted to be a pirate when she was older and was looking forward to meeting with her again and promised her that she was going to take her to see her mother's grave when she had her own power to protect her for herself.

And with that Luffy had to say farewell to Shirahoshi, even though she still called her a coward to the very end, she was looking forward to coming back with her own crew.

* * *

Luffy swam around Marco and found it really amusing to threaten him by holding a sharp claw deadly close to the bubble that spotted him from drown and sinking like a hammer. He wasn't really appreciating that even after a year of being away from the crew, she was still the same ill-mannered brat they all know and love.

When they got back onto solid ground, Luffy found herself on Marco's shoulders, arms rest on the top of his head and legs being held tight by strong arms, as they made their way towards the mini Moby.

"Let's go home." Marco called.

"Yep!"

* * *

AN: Finally done. I had so much fun writing this chapter. It took a lot of review and looking over the canon to see how Shirahoshi acted, since I skipped most of Fishman Island.

Anyway, Otohime had died when Shirahoshi was 6 so, I couldn't save her even if I wanted to since I wasn't really planning on saving her in the first place and she's really important to the canon anyway. Oh well, if you want to complain about it, that's fine.

I think the next chapter's probably going to be pretty short since it's just going to be a get together and a party chapter and a little surprise thrown in the mix.


	26. Chapter 26: Welcome Home

AN: I couldn't find the inspiration to write this chapter and school decided it would be fun to dump a whole heap of work on me. Yay~

Whatever

Summary: Going home?

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and this story was inspired but Pokepika's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard

* * *

On the way back to the Moby Dick, Luffy found herself as the center of attention of the new pirates. They had began by telling her all about what the pirate life was like for them and how great they were with the destruction of villagers and the large amount of money they had hauled in from them. Luffy wasn't the type to judge a person, however she knew how wrong it was to hurt innocent civilians. She was going to have to question Whitebeard on who he let onto his crew; there were already a few people that she didn't trust already.

The twelve-year-old girl had tried multiple times to pull away from the crowd, to talk to the commanders and her brothers about her adventures but they just kept talking and dragging her back.

She was going to have to talk to them all when they got back to main ship. Luffy sighed out loud and that had caught the attention of all of the new members.

"Are you listening squirt?" The former captain of an unknown crew asked irritably.

"No." Luffy just replied out of habit. She never listened to Whitebeard when he gave her orders. He wasn't her captain. She didn't have a captain.

"We maybe new members but we're higher than you. You should be listening to what you're higher ups say."

"Why?"

"Because we've been pirates longer than you."

That was when Marco came up to the group since he knew where this was going and the new members weren't going to win this war.

"How long have you been a pirate then?" Marco asked.

The former captain looked up at the first division commander and straightened up.

" 4 years, Commander Marco."

At that point, Ace, Sabo and Namur had joined in on the argument that the members had brought upon themselves. Namur stepped up to the plate and took over from Marco.

"Luffy-sama's been here since she was four. Besides she doesn't listen to anyone, even if there are higher gods than her, she wouldn't listen to them."

"Sorry to ask Commander Namur, but you said earlier as well, that she was a god. She looks pretty human to me."

"Best to show you." Namur signaled the little girl to come over. Luffy stood side by side the shark fishman, both watching the captain. "If you wouldn't mind Luffy-sama."

Luffy had _ever _strict "orders" not to show too many people but they were part of the crew so they were bound to find out, so all she did was smirked and changed into her red serpent form. This had scared the absolute shit out of the new members, as they watched the giant of a sea king come towards them and curl them up into a bundle with only her tail. She then proceeded to drop them at an easy height.

Most of the crew had came out with a couple large bruises, but the higher ups that had experience with the New World came out of it uninjured. They were at a loss for words, they had met different Zoan type devil fruits but their minds couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

Luffy had changed back to normal and left while the group was in a sudden silence. She rubbed her stomach as she walked into the galley to find something to eat; Ace and Sabo had followed their little sister into the galley also.

Their minds were going to have to take a little break for a while and the little sea deity was happy with that and enjoyed catching up with her brothers. It was one of the most exciting times for Luffy, since she had spotted the main ship coming into view. She was jumping up and down on the railing, which scared some of the crew, thinking that she was going to fall in and sink to the bottom.

What almost gave them a heart attack was when Luffy had jumped into the water voluntarily and swam at the speed of light.

Luffy had caught herself in a swift current under the water and then changed her trajectory and shot herself out and onto the deck of the Moby Dick. It was wonderful to be home. Her father must have met a lot of crews over the one year since a large quantity of them had their weapons out, while the members she knew had already charged at her and buried her under the pile of bodies, that were trying to hug her all at once.

Out of what little space she could see, she spotted Whitebeard leaning back in his giant chair grinning widely. He could obviously see her and his smile grew bigger as he watched her mouth, "I'm home."

* * *

AN: I'll try to get another chapter up soon but there are no promises.

The chapter will be the welcome back party and Luffy's birthday present from Shanks from a year ago. If there are any suggestions feel free to tell me in the reviews.


	27. Chapter 27: Parties and Adventures

AN: Sorry about the lack of updates but I'm trying my best (Not really). I got a complaint before about how my chapters weren't long enough, so I hope this is long enough for all of you and if there are any other complaints I'm more than happy to hear them out. No matter how ridiculous they may be.

Summary: A party is thrown...

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and this story was inspired but Pokepika's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard

* * *

Luffy pulled herself out from under her over-welcoming older brothers and ran to the safety of her father. The new recruits thought she was attempting to attack the old man and got in her way. Which wasn't the wisest choice in the world.

All of those who had gotten in her way met face first with the wooden deck. The whole crew watch the small magical moment when their youngest jumped up onto the old man's lap and tackled his chest.

The whole of the Whitebeard pirates had been called back to the main ship; whether they were back in time wasn't completely determined. However a party was thrown for the returned member of the crew and even though the newest members didn't completely know Luffy as a person, they had definitely heard rumors about a mysterious brat that played more pranks on the crew than Sabo and Ace combined.

Luffy was found on the old man's lap, with juice one hand and a cracker in the other. Whitebeard was never going to get over how alike her and her grandfather were.

Whitebeard placed a large hand on the girl's head, the other holding onto the beer that the nurses had allowed him to drink.

"So squirt," The large man started "Are you going to tell us all about you little adventure? I'm sure most of us want to hear about it."

There was a cheer as a reply and a clink of barrel mugs.

"Do I have to? It's a lot of trouble."

"Yes you do."

There were another rounds of cheers, as they agreed with their captain.

"I met this green hair guys called Zoro, he was funny. And Yasopp's son, Usopp that he always talks about, almost as good as his father when it comes to shooting. You know I met some clown-looking guy he looks stupider than Shanks described him and some weird girl that was on his ship. Can't remember her name, but then gramps was also in the East Blue so I played with him and another guy called Sanji.

"Then I went to the North Blue…"

The story went on and one, there were a few shocked surprises and amazing scenarios that would never happen, but everyone had to agree that if or when they ever met this 'Iva-chan', they were definitely going to give him their personal thanks for turning their little girl into a – well a girl.

The crew could easily say that Luffy wasn't the type to go through extreme detail and when there was a gap in the story, they couldn't be pressed for more information but they could tell she was itching to move around more and party like everyone else. Soon enough Luffy had finished her story and went to play with everyone.

The crew had gained the humiliation that wasn't missed a year ago but were all on levels of happy that couldn't be expressed.

Once Luffy had eaten her fill she had went to her room that she shared with her brothers, down in the lower decks. However when she opened the door to the room, she immediately noticed that her brother's beds were missing.

Luffy ran back up to the main deck where a large quantity of the crew was lying all over the place, after drinking their brains out.

Luffy soon located her brothers having a drinking contest with a couple of the commanders. She jumped up into the air, and before any of the commanders knew what was happening, Ace had a pair of legs choking him around the neck and his face was now 'one' with the deck.

"Oi, why are Ace-nii and Sabo-nii's beds not in our room?" Luffy yelled.

Thatch had sobered up when he heard Ace's face impact the deck.

"Luffy, don't you think you're getting a little old to be having Ace and Sabo sleep in the same room as you. You're a big girl after all." Thatch argued.

"But I don't want to sleep by myself. It's lonely."

"Then sleep with the nurses. I'm sure they won't mind."

"I tried once, they're always throwing around that power stuff and wearing makeup and they try to make me wear it. It's not fun. It's icky."

"Well that might be true, but where are you going to sleep then."

That was sentence that shouldn't have been said, 'cause the commanders could see the cogs working in the twelve-year-old's mind and that wasn't good.

Luffy released her hold on her unconscious brother's neck and ran to across the deck. The commander's weren't going to like where the little brat was going and abandoned their drinking game.

They followed the little girl across the main deck till they came face to face with an overly cheery twelve year old and their captain staring down at the girl and then at them.

"Who's responsible for this?" Whitebeard questioned.

Thatch stepped forward with a sheepish expression.

"I did Pops, sorry about that."

"Well then Luffy's going to be staying in your room first and then move to the next commander once the week's done." He turned his attention back to the straw-hat wearing girl. "Is that fine with you?"

"Yep!" Luffy cheered and then proceeded to run around in circles around the unfortunate commander. However at this point Luffy was filled with too much energy to control and was going to need some place to throw it around.

When the hyper active twelve year old was too hard to handle for the hung over drunkards, they threw her overboard. They did it all the time when she was being too loud, Luffy wasn't the type to get disheartened and it had happened so often she simple didn't care any more.

So that night Luffy slept in the sea while her brothers sort through the alcohol in their systems and was the first one to breakfast the next morning.

That day couldn't get anymore like any other when Luffy was round causing havoc. The routine that followed also wasn't any different, every morning started with a round of shouting coming from the lower decks that woke the whole ship, minus the old man. The root of it all was always one little girl that is always too excited for anything that comes her way; combat training then followed if Luffy really wanted to eat breakfast.

However there were a few concerns floating around the next morning since the Moby Dick was landing on a completely new island that wasn't claimed yet however form the very looks of it. Heavy clouds, dark 24/7 and graves littered along the beach.

Although this might've spooked most of the crew it didn't stop the curious and the most curious of all Luffy, who claimed that if she were lucky, she'd run into a ghost and even went to the old man for permission to keep it if she had his approval.

* * *

Updates won't be as frequent as they used to be but I'll try my best but there are no promises on an date.

It's been really long so I really hope you'll leave a review.

Thanks for reading.


	28. Chapter 28: Ship Horrors

AN: Thank you for all the reviews even after all of this time. I went to see "Despicable Me 2" great movie. This chapter has a bit of horror in it, unless your imagination

Summary: She just wanted a friend.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and this story was inspired but Pokepika's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard

* * *

The Moby Dick pulled up onto the dark and heavily clouded island. The pirates held onto their pride while attempting to not shake in their boots. Pirates were capable of taking on their own opponents but they weren't completely sure if ghosts were even real.

"Come on Papa, can I?"

Luffy's voice came form the main deck and it was whining. That was never a good sign.

"No." The captain's voice boomed.

Luffy wasn't the type to demand for many things, she was easy to please when you gave her some food or spar with her but Luffy this time really wanted someone that she could be around and call a friend. After all she was on a gigantic boat full of family.

Don't get her wrong she loves her family but she wanted someone that she could talk to that won't report to Pops about every little detail.

"Please I want to find a ghost and make it my friend."

Whitebeard slammed his Bisento into the deck, thundering across the boards.

"I said no!"

"Fine!" Luffy screamed at the top of her lungs. She fought back tears and ran onto the head of the Moby Dick before jumping onto the island she turned back in a fit of anger and yelled, "I hate you!"

Whitebeard felt like an arrow had stabbed him in heart. The crew where shouting out to the girl but weren't having any luck. Thatch stood firm next to his captain and father and thought carefully about what he was going to say.

"Pops, give Luffy some space, I'm sure she's restless from just getting back." The commander tried to comfort the man.

* * *

Luffy ran as far as she could until she couldn't feel the eyes of her family on her back. She knew it wasn't going to take long until someone found her; after all it was only going to take Marco to soar over the top of the island to find her.

As Luffy came close to a darkened forest she hesitated before going in. It was the New World and all sorts of things could've jumped out at them but Luffy continued on firm and steady.

She found it odd that their wasn't a single sound in the whole forest, she hadn't been running that long but she couldn't even hear the voices of the crew.

"Papa? Ace-nii? Sabo-nii?" Luffy muttered. She was scared about being alone but that was until she remembered what her father had said and the bitter anger had returned to her throat.

She wasn't the type to hold a grudge against someone that she cared about but she really wanted a friend, she wished she could've gone back and seen Usopp again or any of the other people she met on her journey.

A slight breeze rustled the trees around the girl and a faint whisper caught her ear.

"Come play." The voice whispered. It was the sound of a small girl.

"Sure, I'd live to play with you. I'm Luffy." Luffy cheered. She spun around the small opening in the forest but couldn't see anyone in sight. "Where are you? Let's play."

"Over here." The voice whispered.

Luffy shuffled around and saw a small girl, she looked to be around six years old, deathly white that matched her frilled dress and thick dark curls. Here eyes were hollowed out, nothing but a dark abyss, this however didn't affect Luffy at all. All she did was smile and follow as she made her way towards a fallen apart Victorian house.

When she walked in, she let out a scream.

* * *

Whitebeard couldn't cope with one of his family members being missing let alone hating him. He wouldn't show it but the crew could tell that he was busy sulking in his throne.

Ace and Sabo had left their posts to comfort the man; they didn't really have the same issue with Luffy but stood by his side. There was an awkward silence around the ship; no one had spoken to each other unless it was important.

It was only until one of the nurses had come up to the captain with a sheepish look on her face did anyone pay any attention.  
"Um, captain." The nurse stammered. She was new and wasn't completely used to living with a whole lot of pirates.

"Yes, what is it?" He slightly growled. Whitebeard was chugging down another barrel of bear, which didn't make the nurses happy in the slightest.

"It's about Luffy, ever since she's got back she was always talking about those friends of hers that she met. I think she wants a friend, someone she can talk to without us watching over her."

Whitebeard had to admit that his new nurse was right, his daughter was just lonely; she may have been the most cheerful soul someone could run directly into but it didn't change the fact that she still had feelings.

At that moment a single scream pierced the whole dilemma on the ship and eyes snapped towards the island.

"Luffy! Men we're going after her!" Whitebeard announced.

Cheers spilt over the edge and the men were getting ready for a battle or rescue.

* * *

I hope there's at least a little suspense in that. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, it'll be split into two parts so I hope you look forward to it.

I'd love to read some theories that you can come up with and see who's the closest.


	29. Chapter 29: Monster House

AN: I just want to clarify that the crew is in the New World and the island they're on **isn't** Thriller Bark.

Summary: It's a monster system.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and this story was inspired but Pokepika's Haunt: One Piece: Growing up with Whitebeard

* * *

Luffy screamed at the top of her lungs. She hadn't seen anything quite like it; all around the Victoria household were creatures of the unimaginable. A woman with her lower half in the form of a snake while she carried tea elegantly to the next room, a man in a butler suit with curled horns and goat's legs and any other unknown creatures.

Not a single creature even took a glance at the girl as the twelve year old started sprinting around the castle like a nut job.

The little girl in white watched (despite not having eyes in her sockets) at the hyper active girl who had ran off only moments ago to explore all over the mansion.

"Alison," A voice called out to the girl in white. She turned her attention to a beautifully stunning woman in only stripes of clothing made out of black leather that barely covered any parts of her body, along with impish black wing on her black thick as leather and spiked tail to match her wings. Her voice was a smooth and soft as velvet.

This creature of the night had cause most of the deaths that were laid out on the beach.

An Incubus. "How are you my dear?" She cooed sweetly.

"Fine, I found myself a friend." She whispered, she's couldn't talk every loud even though she didn't now why.

Alison spun around the foyer of the mansion when she realized that her new friend was missing however she couldn't see the older girl however heard a scream of joy and soon the a man with his lower half of a horse soon burst into the room with the twelve year old on his back with the widest grin on her face.

The girl in white ran out in front of the raging horseman to calm him down before any of the more physical creatures got injured. The horseman stopped his rampaging the moment he noticed the girl in white, rearing up then bucking the poor pirate runaway off his back and sent her flying into the wall.

"Ah! Luffy!" Alison screamed.

The girl flew towards the wall and hit with a sickening thud. The creatures may have been sickening to the outside eye however it didn't change the fact that the internals of another being was still a horrific sight. The mythical creatures turned away however didn't hear the body hit the ground.

"We lose most people that way." One creature commented.

"Well that could've hurt." Luffy cheered.

All eyes turned back to the still grinning twelve year old whom then patted down her shorts and red vest and then ruffled her hair back into the untidy mess to always was. She placed both hands on her stomach and peered up pleadingly.

"I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Luffy asked absently.

"How can you be worried about that?" The horseman yelled in disbelief.

Alison ran up and went to jump on her and hug the girl, however, flew through straight through Luffy and out into the other room.

Luffy blinked at the strange aura that was thick and heavy in the room however the attention of the residents were distracted by the sudden thundering echo littered and bounded off the walls of the foyer.

All eyes turned to the large double doors and the anticipation thickened the louder the pounding of feet got to the house. When the sound was so loud that it echoed so badly that some of the residents with more sensitive ears rushed out, the creatures that remained in the foyer readied themselves for a fight and the front doors burst open and the pirates piled in.

There was a moment of silence and the feeling of war rumbled and thrived about the room and the moment the pirates saw a dazed Luffy that was enough to set them off and went to war against the creatures in the Victorian mansion, however, they didn't get far because Alison had jumped in between the two parties and asked for a moment of silence while she look over her friend.

All eyes turned to Luffy for some sort guidance on whether to believe the ghost girl or not. Luffy, however, started to sob when she saw her family come to get her but couldn't handle the fact that she had told her father that she had hated him and burst out of the room and deep into the unknown of the mysterious mansion.

"Luffy!" The crew called out. The commanders tried to go after her but were blocked by mythical creatures that seem to be rather over protective of the girl.

"What do you think you're doing? She's with us!" One of the pirates screamed, desperate to get the twelve year old back to the ship.

"No!" Alison cried. All went silent as they waited for the eyeless girl to continue with her rant. "She wanted a friend someone that she could talk to anything and she doesn't have to get fawned over. You all seem to have forgotten that, she is a god! She doesn't have that luxury."

The pirates definitely stopped to think about their little girl for a moment and were ushered to into an extremely large dining hall that was surprisingly enough capable of seating a large portion of the crew while Whitebeard stood, along with most of the commanders.

They were all still very worried about Luffy and where she could've gotten to, that was until a large rumbling in the floor caused all of the men in their seats to stand back up and look around and arm themselves for a battle.

The large double doors at the other end of the room burst open and in came in an overly happy, three-headed dog half the size of the old man and as expected on the back was Luffy once again, finding that was completely unique and wanted to keep it.

There was a big smile on the girl's face but once the dog stopped she soon spotted her family at the scattered around the large dining room, her face fell.

She tried to escape once again, however, was dragged away by one First Division commander and flown to the other end of the room and dropped in front of her old man.

"I'm sorry, Papa." Luffy muttered.

Whitebeard gave a blank yet angry appearing look, but bent down and patted the girl on the head.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing. We should've thought about what it was like for you."

With that the rest of the crew joined in in encouraging the sea deity back to their giant silly family.

"Really?" Luffy happily questioned.  
The crew gave a loud cheer and watched as she soon jetted back to the other end of the dining room where the three-headed dog waited and launched herself at its leg.

"Can I keep him?" Luffy asked cheerfully.

"NO!" The crew disagreed all at once, the carefree atmosphere was back and the crew was all back in one piece, with there little sister back at their side.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the long wait, just couldn't find the right scenario to play this in and ideas are really running low but I hope you like it non the less.


End file.
